Midnight on the Last Perfect Day
by Smack54
Summary: A stranger appears that will change the Tenchi gang forever. Complete! The traveler's quest comes to an end as Tenchi prepares to return to Earth. Will Ryoko remain with the traveler on Jurai or has she finally captured Tenchi's heart?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi character Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

Tenchi stared out the star port of Ukinojo, the passing stars were lost in a swirl of images and emotions. Slowly he let the swirl of images condense into coherent thoughts on the events of the past few months. _It all started when _HE _arrived. Yes the moment Matt appeared that set it all in motion._ Tenchi brought forth an image of the wickedly handsome swordsman, and then banished it the moment he saw American entwined with her. No, the Jurian Prince let his thoughts drift back farther, to that last perfect day. Of course back then he would never have considered it a perfect day......

Slowly the images faded into a prism of colors and then a blissful moment of darkness. A ray of the rising sun streamed across the bed prompting Tenchi from his revive. Stretching into a yawn the young man sat up and came face to face with two bloodshot golden eyes. Freezing in mid stretch all Tenchi could do was stare in disbelief.

"Good Morning," from Ryoko came out slow and thick tongued as Tenchi got a face full of saki tainted morning breath. The overwhelming stench prompted him into action. Pulling back and swinging his legs over the side of the bed Tenchi let out a profound sigh. 

"Ryoko do you ever sleep," said Tenchi with some irritability, "Maybe you could finish your chores if you got a decent nights sleep."

"But Tenchi I worry about you so much that I can't sleep," pleaded the ex-pirate. "If you let me sleep in here I wouldn't have to worry about you." This last part spoken with obvious relish. 

"Ryoko I'm not going anywhere so you don't have worry," Tenchi explained for the millionth time, "Now would you leave so I can get dressed."

"Need any help," came Ryoko's typical enthusiastic response.

"I'll manage," spoken in a low irritated tone. 

_She'll never change, _Tenchi thought to himself as he pulled a shirt over his head. Sliding the door shut behind him Tenchi headed down stairs, the wonderful aromas and high pitched humming coming from the kitchen told him Sasami was busy finishing up breakfast. Of all the girls here Tenchi had to enjoy his relationship with the little princess the best , there was no underlying desire between them just a simple friendship. There was also the fact that no one would eat around here if it wasn't for Tenchi's endless toil in the fields and Sasami's love of cooking. These pleasant thoughts were blown the dust as Tenchi felt two arms wrap around him and a single finger begin to make small circles on his chest. Muscles tensed and teeth clenched when he felt Ryoko tighten her grip on him almost grinding herself against his back. Before he could even begin to react a shrill voice caused him to tense even more and nearly crack his teeth.

"Ryoko, get your filthy claws off Lord Tenchi this instant," screeched the Ayeka.

"Good morning to you too princess," Said Ryoko, not even relinquishing her hold on Tenchi, winked knowingly at the crown princess, " Tenchi and I were just coming down to breakfast together."

"Oh come off it Ryoko," groaned Tenchi slipping free of her grasp.

"Ryoko you just leave Lord Tenchi alone, he obviously doesn't like you always hanging on him like a wet rag." this said with an air of true superiority. 

"What would you know about it princess, Tenchi never even touches you!" Spit out the former pirate.

Sighing Tenchi slumped his shoulders seeing the immanent conflict. Turning away in frustration Tenchi opened the door to the kitchen and shut it just a the first explosion shook the house.

"Oh, Tenchi, good morning," piped an aproned Sasami turning from her cooking at the sound of the fighting just beyond the door.

"Morning Sasami, breakfast smells great," smiled Tenchi amazed that a twelve year old could prepare so much food in such a short amount of time. 

"Ryoko, Ayeka please stop fighting," pleaded Mohoshi from the stairs. The blonde Galaxy Police Officer moved between the two combatants prying them apart. Just before a snarling Ryoko could grasp the equally angry princess Sasami slid open the door and called, "Breakfast is ready."

Tenchi made it a point to sit between Mohoshi and Sasami in protest of the constant war between his two suitors. Washu made a token appearance, sat down just long enough to shovel in her food, make a few polite comments and returned to her lab. The greatest scientist in the universe seemed preoccupied for the past few days, Tenchi wondered what was up and when it would explode in his face. 

Breakfast finished Tenchi headed out to the fields while Ayeka helped Sasami clean up. Ryoko laid stomach down on her beam lazily watching Ayeka wipe down the table, occasionally turning her head when Mihoshi giggled at the television. Sighing in boredom Ryoko phased through the roof and took up her usual seat on the roof surveying the morning. Birds called out in the warm summer air while Ryoko sat in contemplation, she usually wasn't one for self analysis but after this morning even she had to admit things were down right stagnant around here. It had been months since the Jurian nobles had left and since then nothing had happened other than her daily battles with Ayeka. "Which I'm sick of, thank you, that princess should just learn that Tenchi and I are made for each other," Ryoko said to sky. Deciding she needed something to do Ryoko phased to the gates and set off to town to get some saki.

Ayeka hummed softly to herself as she swept the shrine path a slight smile on her face as she thought of Tenchi who was currently at sword practice with her brother. The princess allowed the pleasant thoughts of her prince play through her mind, the look of focused concentration on his face as he went through the routines of her home planet and then the stunned confusion as Yosho threw in a sudden twist knocking Tenchi to the floor. Giggling she decided the yard was good enough and sauntered off to try to catch the end of the session. Walking down the steps she heard the clatter of wooden swords in rapid succession. Looking into the clearing she saw the two squaring off both breathing heavily and covered in sweat. The two came together with a crash as the wooden bokens almost splintered with the viscous impact. In a flash they connected again and again in rapid succession each swipe more brutal than the last. Ayeka inhaled sharply in surprise. Tenchi hearing the sound look behind in distraction just long enough to catch a blow to the gut dropping him to his knees. "You must stay focused Tenchi, next time it might be a real sword that hits you," lectured Yosho, and then he sighed," Try harder." With that the old man walked off towards the shrine. 

Ayeka helped Tenchi to his feet "Oh Tenchi you poor dear, why were you and my brother fighting so hard?"

"Grandpa says now that I've mastered the movements I need to incorporate them into real combat," Tenchi huffed trying to catch his breath. Together the two made their way back to the house in a leisurely fashion, Tenchi trying to recover from the training session while Ayeka was just happy to spend a quite moment alone with him. 

Tenchi lowered himself slowly into the warm water of the onsen sighing in momentary contentment. Gratefully alone Tenchi sank deeper into the water letting his thoughts drift away. The last several months had pasted by in a blur of daily routine and monotony. They all seemed stuck, at first the situation of the love triangle was fine as it was, unresolved. But now it felt burdensome to Tenchi always having to remain neutral so as not to hurt anyone's feelings, problem was he couldn't decide himself who he was more in love with. 

Ayeka was an obvious choice, beautiful and demure (at least until you put Ryoko in the room) he was also related to her by blood, the fact that she was in line to rule the most powerful empire in the universe didn't hurt. On the other hand she was so formal and lady like it always seemed like she was on a pedestal not really human, but the personification of royalty. 

Next up was Ryoko her daily antics haunted his dreams, and there were times he was sorely tempted to give into her endless affections. Her frank forward personality coupled with her inexperience in things other than combat made her a fun person to be with (Until Ayeka shot some barbed comment her way). On the flipside her one mindedness irritated him endlessly and the prospect of never getting away from her truly frightened him.

Now the water started to get murky when considering the other girls. When Mihoshi first arrived she had expressed and interest in him and her bubbly personality was appealing, until her clumsiness brought on the next disaster. Besides Mihoshi had not shown any feelings toward him in some time. Washu flat out scared him. Tenchi was pretty sure her interest was purely physical if anything, and he believed that she came on to him more to rankle her daughter and Ayeka than anything else. 

In the end, only his relationship with Sasami seemed honest and uncomplicated. _If only Sasami were Tsunami now, _thought Tenchi smirking in spite of himself. Feeling refreshed the young prince picked himself out of the warm water and pleasant quite Tenchi headed back into reality. 

The setting sun cast long shadows across the road way as Ryoko walked home after having spent a nice day in town browsing through the various shops along the main drag, her purpose of procuring saki forgotten until the sun hung low in the sky. Now with a jug of saki slung over her shoulder and a new bracelet on her wrist Ryoko started back. She could have just phased home at will but the walk gave her time to think and she enjoyed the various sites of the country side. Seven hundred years spent in a cave had given her a new appreciation of nature. Predictably her thoughts swung towards Tenchi as she strolled along, She wished he felt about her how she felt about him, she knew he cared for her but, Ryoko wanted more than that, wanted him to love her openly like she did. All she really wanted was for some one to love her and accept her for what she was. Shaking her head in frustration Ryoko took a swig of saki to clear away her depression. And then she tripped.

"Washu have you seen Ryoko it's almost diner time and no one's seen her since breakfast," Tenchi asked to Washu's image in the door's tiny window.

"No Tenchi last time I saw her was at breakfast, let me check hold on," Washu's image faded away and the portal swung open, the diminutive genius stepped out a look of concentration crossed her face for a moment, "She's been in town all day window shopping and now she's walking back with a jug of saki," said Washu, then a look of doubt creased her brow," that's odd now I've lost the connection. Oh well she's fine but at her pace she'll probably miss dinner." 

"Thank you little Washu I'll tell Sasami to save some food for Ryoko," Tenchi said and turned to leave fast before Washu could drag him into her lab. Washu stood there trying to reestablish the link, she had lost connection from time to time but it was always simple to reconnect. It wasn't her or Ryoko that was the cause either something or someone was purposely blocking the link. The greatest scientific genius in the universe shrugged and went back into her lab figuring her daughter was more than capable of dealing with trouble. What Washu didn't know is that in that moment everything had changed.

"Hey you ok," came a voice from above as Ryoko pushed herself off the ground after a rather unexpected, and utterly embarrassing fall flat on her face. 

"I'm fine," muttered an indignant Ryoko, who ever did that was going to pay dearly. 

"Here let me help you up," said the voice in oddly accented Japanese as a hand appeared before her. Ryoko brushed the hand away and stood on her own glaring daggers at her attacker. What she found was that she was glaring daggers at the man's shoulders. Adjusting her glare up two notches she caught his face, clean shaven, strong jaw line, with a just a hint of an apologetic smile across his lips. His eyes were hidden behind wrap around sunglasses and his hair covered by a gray cap.

"Sorry I sat down earlier to rest and fell asleep with my legs across the path," Explained the stranger as he took off the cap to run his hand trough his dull brown hair before replacing the cap. 

"Yeah well next time don't sleep on the path some one might mug you or something," sputtered Ryoko her anger somehow spent, "what are you doing out here at night anyways?"

"Oh, me, I'm on a walking tour of Japan, I heard there was an old shrine nearby dedicated to a famous samurai I wanted to see it and talk to the priest about legend of a demon that the samurai imprisoned. See I travel around studying the occult and such. I'm also a martial arts student so this seemed like the perfect place to visit when I heard about it. What about you what are you doing out here so late?"

"I was on my home before you so rudely attacked me, but your out of luck there is no demon imprisoned at the shrine," Ryoko said over her shoulder as she turned and started to walk away.

"Wait up a sec, I said I was sorry about tripping you, my legs are too long. Look let me make it up to you by seeing you home, like you said it could be dangerous around here," offered the stranger taking off his sunglasses," Guess I don't need these anymore today."

"Whatever," mumbled Ryoko as she started down the path home.

"Aren't you going the wrong way, the town is back that way," pointed the stranger.

"Look whoever you are I know where I'm going, you can come along if you want the shrine is this way, I live nearby," snarled Ryoko turning on the tall stranger glaring straight into his eyes, his eyes. Ryoko blinked once and then stared, blue eyes were unusual in Japan, but this mans eyes were truly odd, a ring of purple surrounding sky blue with a starburst of green around the pupil that seemed to pulse and glow for just a moment.

"Sorry about the assumption, I didn't think anything other than the shrine was out here," apologized the traveler, "By the way the my name's Matt what's yours? I should have introduced myself sooner."

"I'm Ryoko, look it's getting late and I've already missed dinner so can we just go," Ryoko sighed, of all the luck, now she couldn't just phase home on the chance he might see her when he got to the shrine. Still things could be worse, at least he was cute. 

She glance back to appraise him as they walked in companionable silence, he was tall, maybe a little over six feet a little on the lean side but it was hard to tell the way he was dressed in loose cargo pants, black shirt, and dark jacket. It was only then she noticed the hilt of a sword sticking up over the shoulder strap of his back pack. _I wonder what that's for, _Ryoko thought to herself.

"I had it commissioned in Owari after my master, in the States, said my training was complete. The sword was the main reason I came to Japan, but after I got here I wanted to travel and see the country maybe train with some teachers here," Ryoko looked at him stunned. _Had he just read her thoughts?_

"No, I just saw you looking at it, and wanted to explain its not a threat," Matt explained good naturedly. Ryoko shook her head , _Nah only Washu can do that. _Satisfied Ryoko trudged along the path glad she would be home soon. 

"It's getting real late Grandpa, I wonder if Ryoko is all right," said Tenchi looking out over the lake from the porch.

"Ryoko will be fine Tenchi there is not a soul on earth, living outside this house, that can harm her," said the old priest also looking intently across the lake, "Yet I do sense an odd presence nearby."

Tenchi looked at his grandfather and then back out across the water, _Yeah, _he thought, _there is a weird feeling tonight._

Together the odd pair continued their journey through the darkness as the stars twinkled overhead.

"So your from America huh, you speak Japanese really well," Ryoko said bored of the silence and wanting to know more about her mysterious companion. 

"Yep I'm American, from Arizona actually, Japan is a lot different from the desert. I guess that's why my master decided to move there. He's the one that taught me Japanese so I could learn better, it's easier to learn techniques when the names all aren't translated and the depth and meaning lost in the translation," Explained Matt, "Do you like living out here?"

"Sometimes, I've been here so long it seems like it's the only place for me to be," Said Ryoko looking at her feet, "That, and I don't think Tenchi will ever leave."

"Well I can understand that, but sometimes you have to pry yourself away to see if it's really what you want," remarked the stranger as the two continued along. Ryoko bit her lip and thought about that last statement for a moment, did she really value what she had? She had never questioned herself like that before, her love for Tenchi seemed so pure and truthful. Was she questioning her love for Tenchi? _No I love Tenchi and Tenchi loves me! _Gritting her teeth Ryoko picked up her pace now wanting to get home more than ever just to escape her thoughts on this seemingly endless walk. Finally the lake came into site and the lights of the house on the other side glowed in welcome. Ryoko and her companion walked along the bridge up to the house where she saw Tenchi waiting anxiously.

"Ryoko I'm glad your alright," greeted Tenchi, "Who's this?" Before Tenchi could get out any more Ryoko had flung her arms around him and was crushing the life from him.

"Oh Tenchi were you really worried about me, I'm so happy," Exclaimed Ryoko. Tenchi went rigid at her touch and then sighed in frustration. When would she ever learn. 

"So you finally made it back, and when you do you have wake everyone up with your yelling," scolded Ayeka," It's already midnight, have you no consideration, especially after leaving without telling anyone. Really you have no shame." This said the stranger stepped up and took Ayeka's hand nodding his head in respect and said," I fault is mine mistress Ryoko took the time to show me here so that I might visit the shrine."

"You came to see the shrine?" asked a befuddled Tenchi, "No one ever comes out this far to visit the shrine."

"Well, yes, you see, I study ancient legends and heard about Masaki shrine and wanted to see it for myself," explained the tall traveler, By the way my name is Matt, and you must be Tenchi Ryoko told me about you."

"Oh, well the temple is closed now but Grandpa will be there tomorrow morning, why don't you stay here tonight and I can show in the morning," offered Tenchi finally extracting himself from Ryoko. 

"I really appreciate that," said Matt as Tenchi led them all inside, once in the light he got a good look at their visitor. He removed his shoes as he entered the house and set down his back pack and sword, Tenchi had never seen one quite like it, a katana with the handle shaped like a serpent the gripped wrapped in snake skin the hand guard was shaped into two serpents locked in combat. Tenchi shifted his gaze from the sword to the traveler as he removed his cap and jacket which he folded and set on the couch. His hair was a dull brown parted down the center, bangs just long enough to brush his odd eyes which he pushed back with both hands. Stretching his arms upward Tenchi watched the tight defined muscles flex. Without the jacket it was easy to see that Matt was in excellent shape. Tenchi frowned, suddenly bothered that this handsome stranger had just spent most of the night with Ryoko. 

"Please sir make yourself comfortable," said Ayeka guiding the traveler over to the couch," you must be very tired, please rest and we can all talk in the morning."

"Thank you mistress, I really appreciate all this," the stranger said lying down on the couch, "Good night." With that the traveler closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Ryoko where did you meet this guy," Tenchi asked at a loss.

"On the path back home, he was sleeping and I tripped over his legs," explained Ryoko with a tired yawn, "we can deal with him in the morning goodnight." Ryoko phased up to her beam and lay back against her pillow asleep at once. Tenchi stood there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. Finally he shrugged to tired to ponder it now he could deal with it tomorrow.

Authors note:

Well what do you think this is me first fic so please don't flame me too bad. While I'm not a fan of original characters in fan fics I had to have a way to set things in motion and couldn't think of another way to do it. I need some one to get all the characters thinking and set the wheels in motion. I already have future chapters in the works, please tell me what you think but I'll continue regardless.

Smack54


	2. The Traveler's First Day

The Traveler's First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi character Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

Ryoko sat up and shook her head clearing away the last of a disturbing dream she couldn't quite remember. Looking down from her rafter Ryoko saw Sasami staring intently out the glass doors, her body rigid, locked in fascination. "What's so interesting," Sasami nearly jumped out of her skin ask Ryoko phased next to her.

"Oh, Ryoko, It's only you," breathed the young princess," I was watching the man that came home with you last night, he's really good." Sasami turned her attention back to the deck and Ryoko's gaze followed, looking at the traveler her eyes widened in shock. 

Gone were the cap and sunglasses, the morning sun shone across his smooth handsome features and glinted off those strange eyes of his, but most shocking was his hair, the night before it had seemed dull brown, without luster, now though with the sun smiling down it flashed golden in the morning light. Also absent was the black shirt leaving bare the contoured tightly defined muscles of his chest. In his hand was the serpent handled katana the thin blade gleaming in the sunlight. Ryoko's breath left her as she saw him start to move, up came the sword over his head and then with utter precision he proceeded to spin and flip the sword around his body in a show of complete mastery. This completed, he proceeded into an intricate routine of strikes and blocks. The display continued for several minutes more attracting additional spectators in the form of Mihoshi and Ayeka, the former staring in wide eyed wonder, the latter snorted in disinterest after a few moments and turned away. In an instant it was over as the stranger slid his sword into it's scabbard and pulled a black shirt over his head. Smiling, in seeming satisfaction, he headed back into the house looking up just in time to see the onlookers scatter in flushed embarrassment, only Ayeka stood there as Matt entered the house. With a nod of his head he greeted Ayeka, "Good morning mistress." Head held high Ayeka snorted regally and strode into the kitchen. Scratching his head Matt shrugged and took a drink of water from a bottle out of his backpack. "Women," he muttered.

"Good morning Ayeka," greeted Sasami as Ayeka shut the door to the kitchen, "Did you see him just now Ayeka, isn't Ryoko's new friend good?"

"Yes Sasami, I was standing right there, but Yosho and Tenchi are still better. I don't see what all the fuss is about, he was just showing off," Ayeka said frowning at Sasami, "I don't like him just showing up like that, out of nowhere, late at night. Leave it to Ryoko to bring home more trouble."

"That's not very nice Ayeka, Matt came along way to visit the shrine, and he's really nice, he promised to teach me some American dishes while he's here," countered Sasami, and then in a scolding tone, "And what's he going to think about us Jurians if you keep being mean to him?"

"That is no the point Sasami," snapped Ayeka, "you just be careful around that man." With that Ayeka opened the door to leave and walked face first into Matt's chest, bouncing back, arms flailing till she caught herself on the counter. I a smooth, easy movement the visitor caught Ayeka by the shoulders steadying her.

"Oops, sorry mistress, you ok," asked Matt looking into her ruby eyes. Ayeka's eyes narrowed as she pushed him away striding angrily out of the kitchen.

"I'll be up at the shrine Sasami," she threw back over her shoulder as she walked towards the front door. Matt waved to Sasami, who smiled, and walked rapidly out of the kitchen to follow Ayeka. Sasami shook her head and went back to her dishes. 

"Wait please mistress," Matt called as he caught up to the rapidly moving princess, "I was hoping you could show me to the shrine."

"Ugh, fine, follow me sir," mumbled an irate Ayeka. Not even looking back she continued toward the stairs. 

Ayeka kept her eyes on the stairs as the two ascended to the shrine, Matt on the other hand, looked around constantly taking in the beauty spring brought to the region. As he started to whistle an off key tune Ayeka angrily glanced at him, looking back he stopped and spoke, "You don't like me very much do you mistress?" Ayeka stopped dead in her tracks and turned to stare at him. Her eyes took on a dangerous glint as she spoke.

"If you must address me by title at least get it right, I am Crown Princess Ayeka of the Jurian empire," she said haughtily holding her head high in disdain. Matt merely bowed to her.

"My apologies Princess, I meant no disrespect," Matt said as he straightened, "But that is not the source of your antagonism."

"The source of my antagonism," Ayeka growled, "Is that you appear unannounced, walking in in the dead of night as if it is nothing unusual and expect us to cater to you. Further more you have told us nothing about yourself, not even your last name." Ayeka turned and huffed continuing the ascent. Matt stood in place a moment in contemplation before catching up to Ayeka. 

"Very well princess, my full name is Matthew Aaron Carson. I came to Japan to have a sword made for me as per my master's instruction, and to continue my training. Also I am interested in the occult. So when I found out the history of Misaki shrine I had to come. As for being unannounced this place isn't listed in most tourist guides otherwise I would have called first. And finally the reason I showed up so late is due to my stupidity for napping far to long on the path," the last of this said as the pair crested the last few steps. Tenchi was there sweeping the walkways, and Ayeka continued to walk up to him while Matt stopped at the top of the stairs and surveyed the scene. The shrine dominated the site with a smaller office to the side, the whole thing looked to be at least 500 years old. 

"No older than that," Matt mumbled to himself as Tenchi approached.

"Welcome to Masaki shrine," Tenchi greeted, scratching his head, "I really don't know what to say, nobody ever comes way out here. Let me go tell Grandpa he'll be able to tell you more than I can."

"Thank you," said Matt quietly as Tenchi headed over to the office where his Grandfather spent most of his time.

"Grandpa, that traveler I was telling you about is here," Tenchi called kneeling at the office steps, not getting a response Tenchi tried again, "Grandpa you have a visitor." The office door slid open and Yosho stepped out fixing Tenchi with a commanding stare.

"Tenchi what is this about," Yosho demanded surveying the scene, Tenchi before him, Ayeka halfway up the path to the shrine, and then he straightened when he saw the visitor standing at the top of the stairs. Yosho reached out and took a measure of this man before him, pushing up his glasses Yosho walked across the shrine pathways, ignoring Tenchi and Ayeka, coming up to the traveler and looking him straight in the eye. The young man held his gaze a moment before bowing from the waist in respect.

"Greetings master, I come seeking knowledge of the shrine and its environs," said the stranger with utmost respect, "My name is Matthew Aaron Carson student to master Ryu Tsutargi." this said Matt stepped back, once again holding his gaze level with the old priest. Yosho continued to look into Matt's strange eyes, noting the flash of green around his pupil, before he spoke.

"You are welcome here student of Tsutargi, allow me to show you the shrine and relate to you its history," Yosho said leading the man into the shrine, "Tenchi after you finish with the paths you have to sweep the stairs." Tenchi thinking himself forgotten jumped up and ran for the stairs broom in hand. Ayeka giggled and went with Tenchi to help him with the stairs, glad to be rid of the traveler, Yosho could deal with him. 

Two hours later, finally done sweeping the long stair case, Ayeka and Tenchi climbed the stairs back towards the shrine. On thier way up they passed Matt, who walked past them seeming lost in thought, and didn't even acknowledge their presence. Once back at the shrine the pair found Yosho sitting on the office steps looking out over the landscape, only when Tenchi's shadow crossed him did the old priest look up. "What's wrong Grandpa, you look just like Matt did going down the stairs," said Tenchi, "He didn't do anything did he?"

"No Tenchi, he 'didn't do anything', it's what he had to say and who he is that has me thinking," said Yosho cryptically.

"What do you mean sir," said Ayeka speaking up.

"I will tell you on our way to practice, come Tenchi," said Yosho standing up. Together the trio headed to the small clearing nearby that served as Tenchi's training ground, "That man is very dangerous Tenchi."

"Why do you say that Grandpa, Ayeka was telling me he was showing off a sword routine this morning, but even if he is good no one here should have anything to worry about from an average person," Tenchi said as they walked.

"Silly boy," Yosho scolded, "Matt is a weapons master, a student of a style so deadly and dangerous, it's teachers were expelled from Japan and most of the East for that matter. His master was the last one in Japan found and deported to America well over fifty years ago."

"What makes the style so deadly Grandpa, I mean all martial arts teach weapons use," questioned Tenchi.

"I do not know Tenchi, I have never seen the style in use before, but I have seen the results," Yosho said as the small group turned off the stairs onto the small path, "During the World War II a main reason the Americans feared storming Japan was in part to this mans teacher, with only his sword he killed over two hundred American soldiers in broad daylight and escaped unscathed. After the Japanese surrender the government feared students of the style would take over so, with the help of the major martial art schools, they were systimatically found and sent into isolation at the four corners of the earth. Ryu Tsutargi is the last one left alive who knows the style, and now it seems this young man."

"If his master was kicked out why would Matt come to Japan then," asked Ayeka.

"From what I know, when weapons masters have completed their training they are sent to Owari, where special smiths live, to have a sword crafted to the wielders specifications," Yosho said when they entered the clearing.

"He has his sword, so why is he still in Japan, better yet why did he come here," questioned Ayeka worriedly.

"I'm not quite sure Ayeka, but his reason for coming here has nothing to do with martial arts, he's looking for something else," Yosho answered cryptically, "but the answers he wants are not at Misaki shrine." 

Ryoko lay on the couch face down trying to figure out what to do when she heard the door open. Looking up she saw the traveler walk in and take a seat opposite on the couch. 

"Afternoon," Matt greeted, "Wow do you ever look bored." Ryoko stared at him for a moment, considering whether or not she should just phase away. Deciding it wasn't worth the energy Ryoko merely grunted his way, "What would you know about it."

"Depends, you want to talk about him," he asked grinning back. _How does he do that,_ Ryoko thought to herself, sitting up.

"I'd rather not," Ryoko said dismissively turning away.

"Some times it helps to talk about your feeling, especially to someone who is neutral," he said in all seriousness, "you know get it off your chest."

"You can't help me, no one can," Ryoko sighed, _Nobody but Tenchi anyways._

"You really do have it bad, but is he truly the one for you," Matt said leaning forward looking into her amber eyes.

"Of course he's the one," Ryoko shouted, "Tenchi's the first person I've ever felt about like this."

"Listen to yourself," said Matt in neutral tones, "How can you know its true love or a simple crush if you've never had a serious relationship before."

"You don't know anything," Ryoko continued to raise her voice, "I love Tenchi, and Tenchi loves me!"

"Doesn't look that way to me," Matt said still in a neutral tone of voice, "Last night he was doing everything he could to just to get out of your embrace." Ryoko snarled and was about to lunge for his throat, when he looked her directly in the eye. Ryoko blinked and found herself sitting on the sofa all thoughts of violence gone. _What just happened, _Ryoko frowned trying to figure out how he had stopped her.

"It's all Ayeka's fault, she's always coming between Tenchi and me," said Ryoko her temper flaring at the thought of the stuck up princess.

"But if Tenchi really did love you wouldn't he just tell you and end the squabbling," Matt asked still looking her directly in the eye, 

"Tenchi's too nice to hurt anybodies feelings, even Ayeka's," Ryoko countered.

"I don't buy that, he's just fickle," returned the swordsman keeping eye contact, "Tenchi is just too immature to make a choice."

"Oh yeah, and if you were in his place who would you pick mister know it all," Ryoko sniped, just to see his reaction.

"I don't know either of you that well, but from the cold shoulder I've gotten from Ayeka thus far I would have to choose you," This said with a grin, "At least you'll talk to me."

"Well your not Tenchi, so it doesn't really matter what you say," Ryoko mumbled a slight tremor in her tone.

"No I'm not Tenchi, but at least I'm open with how I feel," Matt said softly, "Ryoko I think you need to realize that all three of you are going to keep up this dance forever, unless you examine your feelings and are honest, to yourself at least, about this relationship."

"Why are you saying all this to me," Ryoko asked almost in tears.

"Because your not happy Ryoko, and you deserve to be," this spoken is soft low tones as he rose to his feet and walked toward the glass door.

"Wait," Ryoko called, not knowing why she did, "Do you really think I'm just fixated on Tenchi?"

"He let you out of that cave Ryoko, but that doesn't mean he took you into his heart," said Matt coming back towards her letting her lean against him as she started to cry. A few minutes latter she looked up at him with a tear streaked face, "You have to tell me how you get into someone's mind like that," she said trying to smile. 

"I don't, I just listen to what your heart has to say," he shrugged. _Yeah sure, _Ryoko thought to herself.

"It's the truth really," he said innocently. Now knowing something was up Ryoko dug deeper, she could glean his secrets too. _What about the time he rescued me from Kagato, _she brought the memory to the surface on purpose, remembering how Tenchi had saved them all that day.

"He said he wouldn't forsake anyone of you girls, no just you Ryoko," Matt responded.

"Aha, so you can read peoples thoughts," Ryoko exclaimed in triumph.

Tenchi and Ayeka headed back to the house, Tenchi sporting a new bruise on his thigh to complement the one he had received yesterday. This new level of training required a lot of focus and Tenchi felt preoccupied with the revelations about their guest. Tenchi kept wondering how his skills would measure up in competition with Matt's unknown style. Somehow in his mind a conflict seemed inescapable, so he decided to ask Ayeka, seeing as how she had seem him practicing this morning.

"I think you would still win lord Tenchi," Ayeka said after a moments thought, "Jurian sword technique is known only to the royal family for a reason. Even if his style is deadly, he knows nothing about Jurian sword fighting. Besides Tenchi-Ken would cut right through that sword of his."

"Thanks Ayeka, still I wouldn't want to fight him, but I keep having this feeling he's challenging me in some way," said Tenchi as the two approached the house. The evening sun flashed of the water and the glass door, blinding both of them as they entered the house. As Tenchi blinked away the dots in his vision heard Ayeka gasp next to him. As his vision cleared his jaw hit the floor at the site before him. Ryoko had her arms around Matt the way she always held Tenchi, one arm around his waist the other his opposite shoulder pressing herself tight against the swordsman. The part the was unfamiliar with the way Matt returned the embrace one powerful arm just beneath hers stroking her back, the other on her neck hold her close as the two shared a long passionate kiss. Tenchi felt his vision blur, he turned to the equally stunned Ayeka and then saw the floor rushing up to meet him. He never felt the impact as he hit the floor with a thud. 

Authors note:

I know I'm going to get flamed for this, so I feel the need to explain myself now. During the OVA when ever Ryoko talks about how she feels about Tenchi it's always "Never felt like this before," or "First time anyone has ever done this for me," type stuff. Tenchi is the first person to ever treat Ryoko like a person. That coupled with Ryoko's apparent lack of life experience outside of Kagaoto's control it's easy to see why she might think she's in love with him. My guess is that if anybody were willing to love Ryoko openly she could easily fall for them because Tenchi is, as Matt puts it, fickle. So what do you think so far? and in case your wondering I still have lots of suspires in store. Does the traveler really read minds? Why did he come to Misaki shrine? What's the deal with those strange eyes? Who would win in a fight between Matt and Tenchi? These questions and more to be answered in the next chapter.

Smack54


	3. Answers in the Dark, Swords At Dawn

Answers in the Dark, Swords at Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

Tenchi slowly returned to consciousness, the first sensation he felt was a waft of cool air directed at his face. With a groan he opened his eyes and looked up into Sasami's pink orbs and worried face. Muscles protesting with every movement Tenchi forced himself in to a sitting position. "Oh, Tenchi, I'm glad your finally awake," said Sasami a worried expression still on her face, "Are you ok?"

"I, I, think so Sasami," moaned Tenchi rubbing his sore head, "Where's Ryoko?"

"Gone," Ayeka said from further down the couch, "She freaked when she saw us and phased away, to where I'm not sure."

"We have to find her," Tenchi exclaimed rising rather unsteadily to his feet. 

Ayeka rose and helped Tenchi steady himself, and then looking him directly in the eye said, "You certainly don't have to go after her, not after what she did," Ayeka looked away as she finished some how not able to look him in the eye. Standing there, her hands on his lean shoulders, it was all Ayeka could do not to pull him into a her arms and never let go, but she did. She stood there on hand over her heart looking at the floor waiting for Tenchi's predictable response, she didn't have to wait long.

"But what if she's in trouble," came Tenchi's voice filled with concern. Tenchi crossed the living room and headed for the door. Ayeka stood there wondering what to do, and just as Tenchi placed his hand on the door knob a soft voice pierced the silence. 

"She's fine," said Washu stepping out of her lab, her sad thoughtful look out of place on her normal cheerful face, "She's in no physical danger anyways." The diminutive scientist sat down on the couch and motioned for the others to do likewise. Their thoughts were identical as each took a seat on the sofa, this couldn't be good. 

Ryoko stood above the entrance of her cave, staring into the a tear blurred sky, trying to make sense out of what had happened back at the house. When she discovered Matt's ability she had been furious at him for invading her private thoughts, but then she looked in his eyes and saw that he understood. All her pain and loneliness, and in that moment she lost control and threw herself into his arms letting go of all the hurt she kept bottled up inside. She cried onto his shoulder for several minutes while he had held her, stroking her hair, whispering small encouragements until slowly the tears dried. When she started to pull away he had tightened his grip, as she looked up into his eyes she let go and allowed him to pull her closer until their faces were a scant inch from each other. In that instant Ryoko had found what she had been looking for all along, and for just that moment she felt safe and whole. Ryoko the Demon was gone, the Ryoko that was left, the real Ryoko let it all go and kissed him. It was then that the world crumbled. 

In the back of her foggy thoughts she had heard the door open, but it wasn't until she heard Tenchi hit the floor that she snapped back to reality. What had been so right a moment ago now was the cause of her greatest fear. Unable to deal with the situation she had phased to the first place that came to mind. So here she was standing beneath the stars, wondering what to do now. She had to go back of course, but what would she tell him? She had thought she was in love for so long, but it wasn't love, not really. The other big question was whether or not she was in love with Matt, or was she making the same mistake again? Frowning, Ryoko flopped down on the rocks and looked back up at the stars, searching for answers the weren't there.

"I don't understand what your saying Washu," said Tenchi into his shirt, there was just too much to think about he couldn't find the energy to lift his head.

"What I'm trying to say Tenchi is that he's much more than what he says he is," said Washu in low tones, "I can't pinpoint exactly what his powers are, but he is able to block the link between me and Ryoko whenever he's around, and his coming here was no chance event."

"But miss Washu," Sasami spoke up, "He already told us that he came here to learn about the shrine, he's a swordsman like Tenchi and Grandpa."

"I don't think so Sasami," put in Ayeka, "Nobody besides us knows that Yosho and Tenchi are warriors, the Jurian sword technique is a royal secret. Matt couldn't have known they were here before he came."

"Exactly Princess," piped Washu with a raised finger, "the only thing he knew when decided to come here was the legend about Ryoko being sealed in the cave be Yosho."

"He also said he studied the occult," said Tenchi making the mental connection, "do you think he's some kind of Satanist."

"I don't know Tenchi, we don't know enough about him to make a guess at this point," said Washu obviously frustrated. 

"He is no Satanist," came a deep voice from the darkness which caused all four to jump in surprise.

"Lord Kahtsuhito," greeted Washu, "how do you know that?" The old Priest took a seat next to Washu and pushed his glasses up sweeping all of them with his stern gaze. 

"After having spoken with him today I believe he came here looking for Ryoko," Yosho said folding his arms in profound thought, "When I first learned about his fighting ability I was sure he came here looking to continue his sword training, but he seemed far more interested in learning about Ryoko and our battle seven hundred years ago."

"I wonder why," Tenchi asked.

"He was very evasive about why he wanted the information, but he was very persistant. He wanted to know about every detail, from Ryoko's appearance and powers to what it took to imprison her," Yosho continued, "He refused to believe it was just a legend."

"Lord Kahtsuhito," Washu broke in, "Do you think he came here to resurrect Ryoko."

"I am not sure of anything concerning Matt," Yosho answered, "but I believe he now knows that Ryoko is the Demon that was sealed in the cave."

"Miss Washu," said Ayeka, "It might be safe to say, knowing what we know now that this traveler is very dangerous and has the ability to break the connection between you and Ryoko, that he is trying to control Ryoko."

"Yes you could be right Ayeka," said Washu, although without much conviction.

"Where is he now Ayeka," asked Tenchi 

"I don't know, he helped me move you to the couch after you collapsed and just left," Answered the Princess as she remembered watching the tall man lift Tenchi easily and set him on the couch. He had said nothing, just looked her in the eye, before walking out the door, "but I remember he did take his sword with him."

"Washu," said Tenchi turning to the diminutive scientist, "can you still sense where Ryoko is?"

"She's at her cave," whispered Washu, "other than that I can't tell you anything, Ryoko won't let me into her thoughts right now." Tenchi stood up and headed for the door he steps steady his shoulders set.

"Tenchi where are you going," Ayeka held her arm out, grasping at the empty air towards him. 

"I have to make sure she's all right," Tenchi said looking back over his shoulder, "I just don't want to see anyone of you get hurt." As Tenchi turned back to the door Washu stiffened.

"Tenchi," Washu said shaken, "I think you should hurry, he just blocked the link." Tenchi was out the door running hard before Washu even finished. 

Matt stood there looking at her shadowy form bathed moonlight, he watched her for several minutes before he decided to make his presence known. It had taken him most of the night to find her after her abrupt departure earlier. It hadn't helped that he didn't know the terrain, but finally he had caught a wisp of her essence and followed it here. Steeling himself he walked into a clear stream of moonlight, and Ryoko turned to look down at him from on high. Phasing out she stood several feet in front of him.

"So now you know," Ryoko said unable to meet his gaze directly.

"What, that your not human," Matt spoke dismissively, "That you were a monster under some else's control, or maybe that you spent seven centuries in confinement?" He stepped up to her and put a hand under her chin looking into her deep gemlike eyes. "All that's in thee past Ryoko, you've been given a clean slate and a fresh start. Not everybody gets that, so you can't throw it away."

"No not that, I mean that I wasted all this time thinking I was in love, I went through all that torment for nothing," Ryoko cried turning away from him.

"We all make mistakes Ryoko, believe me I've made a few, but we have to pick up and go on with our lives," Matt said, and then in quieter tones, "I just want to know if you want to make the journey with me."

"What," Ryoko turned staring at him, and then she saw him for what he was, alone like her, and like her, desperately searching for something he didn't quite understand. 

"We have a lot in common you know," he said a sad smile on his face, "When I say I understand you it's not because I can read your thoughts, it's because I'm not human."

"What," Ryoko repeated taking a step back, "What do you mean."

"I mean just that, I'm not human," he said hanging his head, his shoulders sagged, "I don't know what I am, I look human, but I can do things no one else can, like reading people's thoughts among other things." He looked up at her searching her eyes. Ryoko caught a glimpse of hope in the sadness that surrounded him in an almost palpable aura.

"That's why I came here, I'm looking for the answer to what I am, but instead I found you," the last part just a barely audible whisper. Ryoko was stunned, he had just laid his heart bare to her. She didn't know what to do. In her moment of hesitation she saw the hope fade from his eyes as he turned to leave, his steps heavy shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"Wait," Ryoko heard her voice call out, it all seemed surreal as she ran forward to stop him from leaving. He turned at the sound of her voice and enfolded her into his embrace as she wrapped her arms around him.

Tenchi found them as the sun was just starting to rise. The couple was in a clearing near the cave propped up against a tree. He saw Ryoko asleep with her head on Matt's chest, her breathing slow and steady. Matt looked up at the sound of Tenchi's approach. Tenchi saw the green flash from his eyes as the two locked stares. 

"Get away from her," Tenchi shouted as he strode forward. Matt stayed seated a calm look on his face as he brought a finger to his lips, "Shh, you'll wake her."

"What did you do to her you bastard," Tenchi cried angrily, activating Tenchi-ken. Now Matt did come to his feet in a fluid movement, gently resting Ryoko's slumbering form against the tree. 

"Absolutely nothing, she is exhausted, and needs to rest," Matt tried to explain, but Tenchi would here none of it. Taking up a stance, Tenchi glared at the traveler through narrow slits. 

"I won't let you do anything to Ryoko or anyone else," growled Tenchi as he leapt forward on the attack. Down swept the blue energy blade towards Matt. Tenchi would force him to undo whatever he done to Ryoko. A hollow clang, followed by the sound of crackling energy jolted Tenchi from his thoughts. He was sure that his energy sword would go right through any defense his opponent had. Matt was on one knee his serpent handled sword gripped in both hands. Tenchi was shocked to see crackling blue electricity wrapped along the length of the blade. Locking stares with Matt, Tenchi saw the green starburst flare to life as the weapons master rose. "I have no quarrel with you Tenchi Masaki but I can and will defend myself," the words spoken through clenched teeth. With a burst of strength Matt heaved Tenchi back. Tenchi quickly thrust ahead closing the distance between them again. Matt danced to the side and parried the thrust with a sweeping downward stroke. 

Flipping the sword under his arm so the blade rested against the back of his arm Matt took a low stance, sword back, and left arm out. With a flick of his wrist he motioned Tenchi forward. Tenchi didn't disappoint him, and threw a wide sweeping cut. The weapons master spun his sword out point down to catch the blow. The energy of both weapons crackled as Matt swept Tenchi's sword into a circular parry, leaving Tenchi-ken held high. Low and inside Matt brought his blade in a tight cut across Tenchi's abdomen. Tenchi sucked in his gut and stumbled back just in time to avoid the crackling blade. He just barely blocked the next cut as Matt took the offensive. 

As his blade slid off the blue energy blade Matt sent his sword forward in a vicious thrust. Tenchi's hours of training told though as he managed to sweep away the crackling blade and return the stabbing attack. Proving his mastery Matt flipped his grip on the katana and slashed across parrying the stab low on his own blade and using the slash to force Tenchi into leaping back. Tenchi fell back into a ready stance eying his opponent. He knew Matt was good after hearing about the morning display from Sasami, but he hadn't expected him to be able to defend against Tenchi-ken. 

For his part Matt moved Tenchi up two notches in his estimation. He had never seen Tenchi's technique before, and he had to admit the young prince was good. The two were several feet apart, both in a ready stance when a rustle from the trees caused Matt to look behind him. Tenchi grasped the chance and jumped forward with a downward slash. Matt wasn't even there for it, he threw his hand out and rolled away coming to his feet standing defensively in front of Ryoko's silent form. There was a thunk and a muffled scream from the area of the distraction. Tenchi glanced at his opponent and then rushed off into the trees.

Ayeka rushed ahead of the others when they heard the clang of swords near the cave. Running through the trees Ayeka thought nothing of her own safety as she rushed to aid Tenchi. All she saw as she approached the clearing was a flash of silver and felt herself hauled off her feet as she flew several feet through the air. As she opened her eyes she saw Tenchi before her a look of concern on his face. "Miss Ayeka are you ok," Tenchi asked his breathing heavy.

"I think so but I can't move," Ayeka answered as she tried to move forward but something tugged her back. Reaching her arm across she found the reason. A sai was imbedded to the hilt into the tree behind her, in the space between her arm and torso, pinning her robe to the trunk. Gritting her teeth she tugged at it but couldn't get it to budge. Finally Tenchi reached up and pulled out the weapon. Tenchi threw the three pronged weapon to the ground just as the others rushed up. 

"Tenchi are you all right," asked his grandfather, to which Tenchi nodded.

"Is Ryoko alright," said a breathless Washu.

"I don't know little Washu," Tenchi shook his head, "He's got her back there, she was unconscious when I found them, he did something to her I know it."

Together all five of them, Sasami was there also, moved back towards the clearing. What they found was Matt helping Ryoko to her feet, as he heard them approach his hand snapped up holding a small sharp knife by the blade. With a flick he threw it. Yosho caught the blade before it flew over his shoulder. Flipping it he examined the small blade. "You would have missed," Yosho stated calmly.

"It is not my intent to kill you," came Matt's response in a deadly whisper, "But, as I told Tenchi, I will defend myself." Out flashed the serpent handled katana, arcs of energy sheathing the blade.

"What are you doing," screamed Ryoko coming between Matt and her friends, "They won't hurt you Matt put away your sword."

"They have an odd way of showing it," snapped Matt as he slip the deadly sword back into it's scabbard, his glare focused on Tenchi, "Your boyfriend there tried to kill me." Ryoko stared dumbfounded at Tenchi not understanding any of this.

"You were trying to take over her mind," retorted Tenchi, then reaching towards Ryoko, "Come on Ryoko let's go home." Ryoko instead held her ground looking sadly at Tenchi, a single tear ran down her cheek. Tenchi not understanding reactivated Tenchi-ken and started forward. He stopped before the humming point of Ryoko's energy foil. 

"Don't hurt him Tenchi," Ryoko said through her tears, "This all some big misunderstanding., Matt wasn't trying to do anything to me, other than show me the truth."

"Ryoko, what is going on here," asked Washu with concern as she came forward putting her hand on Tenchi's sword arm, "We are all worried about you, we thought his purpose here was to gain control of the demon sealed in the cave, you Ryoko." The former pirate let her weapon dissipate and started to laugh.

Matt too began to chuckle and soon both of them were shaking with laughter. The would be rescuers looked on in utter confusion. High above a flock of birds flew off into the dawn's light. 

Authors Note

Wow this chapter almost wrote itself. What do you think of the fight between Matt and Tenchi? My only fear is that I might have gone a little out of character with Ryoko. Please continue to review.

Smack54 


	4. Figuring it All Out

Figuring it all Out 

Washu stepped out of her lab into the empty living room looking around. _Now where is he, _she thought to herself opening the door to the kitchen. Not finding anyone the diminutive scientist poked her head around the corner looking into the entrance way, nope everyone was out somewhere. Standing there holding her hand in her chin Washu tapped her finger against the side of her face in profound thought. staring into space she continued to ponder her dilemma, could she convince him to do it. Lost in her own world Washu didn't hear the door open, and nearly jumped out of skin when she heard Tenchi's voice. "What's going on little Washu," Tenchi asked. Washu jumped and whirled around a look of shock on her face.

"Oh, nothing, you scared me Tenchi," breathed Washu her hand clutching her chest, "Have you seen Matt around?" Tenchi stiffened at the sound of the swordsman's name Washu noted. Maybe jealousy was just the thing to finally push Tenchi off the fence she thought to herself. Tenchi hadn't quite been himself since Ryoko's passionate kiss, and subsequent night alone, with Matt. He seemed on edge, especially when the tall American was around, for some odd reason it reminded her of how Ayeka reacted towards Ryoko's antics. _Maybe now he won't just take my daughter's feelings for granted_, Washu thought nastily. 

"I just saw him out on the deck," Tenchi said woodenly as he turned to head up the stairs muttering under his breath. Washu giggled to herself as she watched him stalk away, shaking her head she walked over to the glass doors and looked out. _There he is, _Washu thought rubbing her hands together in anticipation. Opening the door Washu stepped out into the early afternoon sun and surveyed the scene. Matt was laying stretched out on the deck clad only in a pair of loose shorts and wrap around sunglasses, wedged between two planks was a fishing pole with a line in the water. This was perfect, Washu clasped her hands behind her back and slowly crept up on the snoozing swordsman. 

Matt slowly opened an eye as a shadow intervened with the his sunlight, looking up he saw a huge pair of green eyes, barely a foot above him, staring down hungrily. Opening the other eye he focused on the diminutive scientist's face, "Yes, what can I do for you little girl," he asked not bothering to get up. Matt blinked in surprise as her face crewed up in rage, fuming she straightened and raised a finger up.

"No, I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe," this said the small woman, then pressed her fingers into her cheeks, "Although I have to admit I am cute."

"Right," Matt said as he sat up. Taking off his sunglasses he focused on her for a moment, "My apologies little Washu, what can I do for you?" 

"I'd like to discuss some things with you," Washu said turning her back on him, "Like how you were able to match Tenchi blow for blow." Matt stood up brushing dust from his shorts he towered over the diminutive scientist, when he didn't answer Washu turned around and looked searchingly into his eyes.

"Fine, whatever," finally said Matt breaking the odd silence. He picked up his discarded shirt and pulling it over his head walked towards the house. Washu allowed herself a moment of satisfaction before she followed him.

Ryoko lay back into the warm waters of the onsen letting her thoughts drift away in the warmth. It had been a confusing last couple of days since Matt had shown up, but even more confusing were his truthful observations concerning her relationship with Tenchi. Of course it helped that he was a mind reader which made it even worse, what did he know that he wasn't telling her? He was such an enigma, a handsome enigma, but a mystery none the less. The more she learned about Matt the more intriguing he became, she was happy he decided not to leave after Tenchi had attacked him. 

Then there was Tenchi, she was touched that he had been so concerned for her, but his rash actions on her behalf were also confusing. He rarely showed he cared about her, unless she was in trouble, the rest of the time he spent prying her off him. Before she had accounted it Ayeka's presence, but now she was starting to see that he really didn't like her affections. So why had he come after her last night? Was it because he loved her, or was it out of mere friendship. It was hard to tell, Tenchi was so unreadable and never opened up to anybody. Who did Tenchi really love anyway?

What was obvious was the growing connection between her and their unusual guest. Ryoko melted when she recalled the kiss they had shared, the feel of his strong arms around her and the softness of his lips against hers, had been exactly what she wanted in a first kiss. Then, later that night, she saw mirrored in Matt the same loneliness she always felt but no one else understood. Ryoko had never slept better, before last night, as she did close to him. She wanted to feel those powerful arms around her again, she wanted to taste those lips one more time. Standing up, the water running down her body, Ryoko stepped out of the warm pool and phased into her clothes. She wanted to be loved. Leaving the onsen, Ryoko phased back to the house to look for Matt. She wanted to love him.

"I know this isn't necessary," Matt said to Washu as she plucked away on a keyboard. Currently the swordsman had been stripped to his briefs and rendered immobile by multiple metal arms, Washu glanced up when he spoke but then turned back to the screen.

"blood, body fluids, hair samples, that's just about all of the physical samples," Washu muttered looking intently at the screen, "organic pattern, astral pattern, psycho layer pattern, over dimension, parallel pattern, hmm, this is interesting."

"As interesting as all this must be to you, I really would like my pants back," Matt said some what testily. Washu walked up to him, chin cradled in her hand she looked right into his eyes, "Don't even try it."

"What, I didn't say anything," Washu said defensively holding her hands up.

"But you were thinking it," Matt glared back trying to loosen the bonds his muscles flexing impressively but his efforts were futile, "look you got what you need, now let me go."

"I have all the samples I need but I would like some first hand information on your abilities," Washu said still looking into his eyes searching. 

"Uhhh, fine," Matt sighed, "what is it you want to know?" Washu giggled and clapped her hands while Matt merely hung his head in defeat.

"Ok lets start with your telepathic abilities," Washu began, "I know you can read peoples thoughts, but to what extent?"

"For the most part only what people are thinking at the current moment, Like how you're comparing Tenchi and I," Matt said as Washu turned red, "I hear words and see images, It can get confusing at times."

"And you always hear everyone's thoughts," Washu said astonished.

"No, god no, I'd go crazy," Matt laughed, "It only works when I have eye contact, that's why I wear sunglasses a lot, it gets irritating hearing peoples opinions of you all the time."

"Ok, that said, how is it that when you fought Tenchi you were able to block Tenchi-ken?" Washu asked, "The sword can pass through almost any physical barrier yet you stopped with that katana of yours."

"Tenchi told you that my sword was wrapped in crackling energy," Matt asked, to which Washu nodded, he continued, "I can project my essence into to inanimate objects drawing out kinetic energy which takes the form crackling arcs of electricity. With most things it's not a lot, but the more I come in contact with an object the more of my essence it collects which makes the energy stronger over time."

"Your essence," Washu asked confused.

"Well that is what I call it, from what I know every living thing has a unique essence kind of like a finger print," Matt explained, "I can manipulate mine to achieve various effects, like mind reading and drawing energy out of objects. I can also find people I know by following their essence, that's how I found Ryoko last night before you did."

"Ok I think I'm beginning to understand," Washu said quietly deep in thought, "But how is it you have these abilities and no one else does if we all have this so called essence?"

"I don't know," Matt replied barely above a wisper a troubled look on his face, "My powers started manifesting when I was a kid, but when I started my training with master Tsutargi they became stronger, more pronounced. It has taken me years to gain control of them so I could resume a normal life, I had to live in seclusion with my master because of the damage I was capable of causing. I found out as my mastery of weapons progressed I gained more control over my powers."

"Hmm, while all this is interesting what made you decide to come here," Washu asked.

"You see, after my master proclaimed my training complete he bade me come to Japan to have a weapon made to my specifications by master smiths in Owari," Matt began, "I also wanted to explore Japan and see if I could learn anything about my powers. I study the occult trying to figure out why I have these abilities, so far I haven't had much luck."

"And when you heard about the demon trapped in the cave near Masaki shrine you came here," Washu guessed looking at Matt for confirmation.

"That's right, but now that I know there's no answers here I need to continue on my journey," Matt finished, "so I really need my pants back, if you don't mind." Matt once again struggling to free himself to no avail.

"Well if you decide to stay a bit I could finish my analysis and run a search comparing your results with all other known life forms, it might give you a place to start," Washu said drawing a surprised look from Matt, "But if you don't want me too...." she trailed off

"Fine by me," Matt said a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, "As long as it doesn't entail me staying like this the rest of the time," he concluded with a wry grin and a shrug.

Ryoko phased into the house set on finding Matt, the entry hall was empty however several pairs of shoes were neatly lined up by the door proving some one was here. she swung her head from side to side looking through the wall into the kitchen, nope no one here. Floating into the living room she saw the television on and found Mihoshi passed out on the couch. Deciding the ditsy galaxy police officer wouldn't know anything she phased through the roof, and found herself face to face with a half naked Ayeka. Several garments were strewn across the floor as if the princess were trying to find the perfect outfit. 

"Sorry princess," Ryoko mumbled, phasing through the wall ignoring Ayeka's outraged scream. Standing on the upper deck she spotted Sasami playing with Ryo-ohki, the small cabbit trying to grab onto a carrot Sasami kept just out of reach. Sasami spun around at the sound of her sisters outburst catching sight of Ryoko. In her distraction Ryo-ohki took advantage to procure that ever elusive carrot, devouring it in mere seconds. Ryoko floated up to the two looking down at the younger princess.

"Oh, Ryoko, it's only you," Sasami said looking past the former to the bedroom she shared with her sister, loud Jurian cursing could be heard coming form the other side of the door, "What did you do to my sister this time"

"Nothing this time, I swear," Ryoko said defensibly, "I was just looking for Matt, have you seen him?"

"He was out on the deck earlier," Sasami stared, but had to grab Ryoko's hand before the former space pirate could float through the wall, "But he came inside with Washu about an hour ago, I haven't seen him since." 

"That damn Washu," Ryoko growled in anger, "It's bad enough what she did to Tenchi and me but now she has to go after helpless travelers too." Sasami merely shrugged as Ryoko phased through the floor and started to pound on the door to Washu's lab. 

Matt opened the door leading back into the house happy to finally have his clothes back on, not normally self conscious Washu's scrutiny made him uncomfortable. Still she had given him something to hope for so it had been worth it after all. "Not that I'll do it again," he muttered walking through the door, and right into Ryoko's swinging fist. Caught totally off guard he took the fist full force in the face. The last thing he knew he was laying on his back staring up at Ryoko's blurred, and fast fading image. _This is just not my day_, Matt thought as blackness overtook him.

Tenchi went through the routine again making sure he had it right. Holding the boken at his side Tenchi exploded into motion snapping the wooden blade out and following it into a running charge. He then brought the blade up and swung out, his body in perfect form. With a graceful move of his arm Tenchi then brought the sword down low and with a twist came back up and into a ready position. He held the pose for just a second to make sure he had it right before returning to his beginning stance of holding the sword at his side. 

Ayeka smiled quietly to herself throughout the entire display, the last few months really had refined his technique. She wished she had been there to witness the duel earlier that morning, according to both combatants it had been a sight to see. The crown princess held no doubts over who would have won if the fight had continued but had been relieved when clash had ended short of anyone getting hurt. Still smiling Ayeka handed Tenchi a towel as he walked up to her. 

"You are becoming even better than my brother Tenchi," Ayeka remarked as Tenchi wiped the sweat from his face. 

"I don't know about that," Tenchi said doubtfully, "Grandpa still makes chopped liver out of me during our sparring."

"Speaking of my brother why didn't he come to practice today," Ayeak asked as the pair began their walk back to the house. Ayeka had been coming to watch Tenchi train for the past several weeks, she enjoyed the reminder of her home planet, and the peaceful walks home. Just her and Tenchi. 

"Grandpa said there was no point in sparring after this morning," Tenchi explained, "He told me to just go through the basic routines and try to refocus."

"Oh, I see," Ayeka said as the two of them started down the stairs, "You did great this morning standing up to Matt." 

"You weren't there Ayeka," Tenchi said somewhat down cast, "I fought my best but I don't know if Matt was honestly challenged, or if he was just toying with me."

"What do you mean lord Tenchi," asked Ayeka some what baffled, "I thought you fought him to a stalemate."

"I can't explain it really," Tenchi said looking for a way to describe what he felt, "It was like his concentration wasn't all focused on me. It was like he was there but he wasn't."

"I don't really understand Tenchi," Ayeka said looking down, "but I still believe you would can win against anyone."

"Thank Ayeka," Tenchi said quietly. Together the couple continued home in companionable silence as the sun started to sink into the western sky.

Ever so slowly, Matt returned reluctantly to reality. He brought his right hand up to gently rub his aching jaw, and with a groan opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ryoko's worried, tear rimmed, eyes looking down at him. He discovered he was laid out on the couch his head resting in Ryoko's lap while she gently stroked his hair. Matt tried to lift his head but the room began to spin and he was forced to lay back down and stare up into his attackers sad amber eyes. 

For her part Ryoko was trying her best not to break down into tears, she felt so bad about having laid him out like that. God only knows what he had previously suffered at Washu's hands. After having realized what she had done Ryoko had sat on the floor clutching Matt's unconscious form to her chest until Sasami had come down stairs and intervened. Following instructions from the little princess Ryoko moved had Matt to the couch and stretched him out. Ryoko had insisted on holding his head in her lap instead of using a pillow. When Ryoko felt him begin to move she was overcome with emotion, when his strange eyes focused on her she froze suddenly confronted with the consequences of her actions. 

"Are you ok," Ryoko couldn't think of anything else to say when he laid his head back down on her lap after his attempt to sit up.

"I feel like I got hit with a sledge hammer," Matt groaned trying to focus once again on her face.

"Sasami went to make you an ice pack," Ryoko quickly said, and after a moment of silence, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you like that. I was trying to find you when Sasami told me you were with Washu. I figured she was using you for some experiment, and I was coming to rescue you when you opened the door."

"You were a little late," Matt muttered taking the ice pack offered by Sasami, who had just walked in from the kitchen, "Thank you Sasami." Placing the ice against his bruised jaw made him wince in pain but he forced himself to hold it in place. 

"I have to start on dinner," Sasami declared to no one in particular. The little princess jumped up and ran into the kitchen leaving a distraught Ryoko still cradling Matt's head in her lap. For his part Matt was still trying to make a few stubborn spots fade away, while Ryoko continued to gently stroke his hair. After several minutes passed in uncomfortable silence Matt decided it was time to try sitting up again. With great effort the swordsman managed to pull himself up into a sitting position and looked at his attacker. Ryoko was rigid, her hands gripping the hem of her robe in a death grip, she was biting her lip in an attempt not to cry. When Matt gestured for her to come closer she flung herself into his arms with a strangled sob, crying over and over into his shoulder how sorry she was. after a few moments her drew her back, and still holding her shoulder, looked deeply into her eyes.

"It's ok Ryoko," Matt said smiling as best he could with his aching jaw, "I forgive you, it was an accident that's all."

"Really," Ryoko piped in a high pitched voice her eyes shinning.

"Yes, really," Matt said before Ryoko engulfed him in a hug. After a moment Ryoko pulled back and looked into Matt's unusual eyes searching. In answer to her unspoken desire Matt leaned down and brought his lips to hers. Ryoko gave herself up into the sweetness of that kiss and once again lost all perspective of where she was or what was going on around her. 

Tenchi and Ayeka walked into teh living room just in time to catch a repeat performance of yesterdays passionate display between Matt and their resident space pirate. This time however Tenchi merely groaned and walked past the two heading upstairs to change. Ayeka stood there wondering if this scene like her walks with Tenchi would become a daily occurrence also. Reluctantly breaking the kiss Ryoko hoped it would be.

Authors note

Thanks for all you who continue to review this story. This chapter took forever to write for some reason but I think it was worth it all in all. In the next chapter Washu will tell us the results of her analysis and everyone will have to make some big decisions. Well enjoy.

Smack 54


	5. The End of a Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

The End of a Journey

Matt slid the folded piece of paper under the pillow with a sigh of regret, he just didn't like ending it like this. Steeling his resolve he rose and moved back to the stairs. Eyes set forward he headed toward the door, he only got a few steps before looking over his shoulder, up to the rafters and her peaceful form. He hated this, but it was the way it had to be, he knew the alternative. He took one last look around the room and closing his eyes reached out to feel the essence of everyone who lived here. 

Tenchi, the young man had the makings of a master if only he could learn to be decisive. Ayeka, if she ever opened up to Tenchi the contest would be over, not that it was likely to happen. Mihoshi, he hadn't gotten the chance to get to know her but her bubbly personality was fun to be around. Washu, he shuttered at the memory, the diminutive scientist just had too many secrets to probe. Sasami, the little princess was the most unique of all of them, he wished he could be here when she assumed her true form. Ryoko, If there was anyone that could understand him it was her, he wanted to help her and at the same time she could help him. Alas it was not to be. Dropping another envelope on the table Matt shouldered his backpack and walked out into the starry night.

Ayeka woke with a start, a loud mournful wail shook her from her reeve. A quick glance around the room told her Sasami was already up, not an unusual occurrence. Another sad cry wafted through the house followed the sound of loud sobbing. With yawn and a stretch the princess decided to get dressed and see what all the fuss was about. With practiced ease Ayeka quickly garbed herself in a purple kimono and slid the door open. Another strangled sob moved through the halls as Ayeka reached the stairs, looking down on the scene caused the first princess to stiffen in shock. 

Ryoko, in her battle suit, was latched onto Tenchi her head buried in his shoulder crying her heart out. Tenchi was trying his best to console the hysterical pirate without much luck. Ayeka immediately noticed Tenchi was also wearing his battle armor. With a critical Eye Ayeka noticed both were scuffed and dirty, Tenchi also appeared to be cut and bleeding from several long lacerations. The type of cuts made by a katana. With a small cry Ayeka rushed down the stairs and was quickly at Tenchi's side. 

"Lord Tenchi your hurt," Ayeak said her voice full of concern, "What happened?"

"I'll be alright Ayeka," Tenchi said weakly, more from emotional drain than his wounds, "Please go check on Sasami, she's really upset." With a nod Ayeka rose, _what was going on_, the princess thought to herself spotting her younger sister standing out on the deck. When she shut the door behind her Sasami turned around slowly looking at Ayeka with tear filled eyes.

"Sasami, what is going on here," Ayeka asked. In response Sasami threw her hands around Ayeka and began to cry into the front of her kimono. Ayeka let her cry for a moment before pulling her back and repeating her question again.

"It was horrible sister," Sasami began, but before she could finish emotion overtook her and she buried her face against Ayeka once again. At a total loss, Ayeka merely held her younger sibling in confusion. Then she saw him, his eyes burned into her as he approached staggering, his face covered with blood. Matt roughly shoved Sasami away and gripped Ayeka's shoulders painfully. His clothes hung from his muscular frame in tatters, burns and gashes covered him from head to toe, there was a glint of madness in his eyes. His eyes, Ayeka wanted to scream when she felt those eyes burn into her soul, but she couldn't find the breath, he dug deeper until he found the very core of her being, and in that moment Ayeka understood. A smile twitched on the travelers once handsome face as he collapsed on the deck at her feet, a pool of blood spreading out from underneath him. Sasami screamed and fell back horrified crawling back yet unable to take her eye away. Ayeak kneeled down before him and felt his neck for a pulse, it flickered for a moment and then it was gone. The swordsman was dead.

"I don't understand Ayeka," Tenchi said confused, "Why would he give you his memories if he was in love with Ryoko." The couple was seated at the table a pot of tea and two steaming cups in front of them. Tenchi was bandaged around his upper torso due the several vicious cuts he had received in his brutal fight with the Matt. Nearby Ryoko slept on the couch exhaustion finally claiming her. 

"He couldn't make it any farther," Ayeka reasoned frowning, "He was hurt to bad, it took the last of his strength to impart his memories to me."

"What's it like," Tenchi couldn't help but ask.

"It's strange, like my mind is being used to store his thoughts," Ayeka said thoughtfully, "I know they're there but other than his memories of his time here I don't know anything more than you do."

"Why did he do it do you think Ayeka," Tenchi continued to question the princess.

"I'm not really sure even he knew," Ayeka said taking a sip of tea, "I suspect he may have done it so we could understand him and possibly make sense of this morning."

"Hmmph," Tenchi snorted, "I don't think anyone could make sense out of what he did, there's no way to justify his actions."

"I wasn't there Tenchi," Ayeka started, "All I know is what Matt saw and felt, and you can't blame some one for defending themselves."

"I can't believe you would take his side," Tenchi shouted in disbelief

"I'm not," Ayeka said calmly, "Besides he made up for it in the end."

"That isn't good enough," whispered Tenchi looking at the couch and Ryoko's slumbering form.

Upstairs Sasami was also asleep, but it was restless, in her dreams she relived the battle. Coming done that morning to start breakfast she noticed the note on the table first. Picking it up she read it in shock, her startled gasp woke up Ryoko. 

"What's up Sasami," Ryoko said phasing next to little princess looking over her shoulder at the note.

"He's gone Ryoko," Sasami said sadly relinquishing the letter. Ryoko snatched it out of her hand and scanned it quickly, Sasami would never forget the look on her face. Her features went slack and Ryoko dropped the letter forgotten to the floor, as tears began to fill her eyes the former pirate faded from view. In shock Sasami stood there alone for a moment staring at the empty room before she ran up the stairs to get help. At the top of the stairs she collided with Tenchi who had been on his way to the fields. 

"What's the big hurry Sasami," Tenchi said holding her shoulders to steady her.

"Tenchi you have to go help Ryoko," Sasami said in a jumble, "Matt left and she went after him, I think."

"Hold on a minute Sasami," Tenchi had said, "Why do I need to help, Ryoko can take care of herself and I really don't want to see Matt again, good riddance."

"Tenchi," The little princess admonished, "How could you." 

Dragging Tenchi down the stairs she scooped up the discarded letter and shoved into his face. Upon reading the note the blood drained from Tenchi's face. In moments Tenchi was out the door and running hard. Sasami had chased after him but o her shorter legs she soon lost sight of him. She had stopped to look around trying to figure out where Tenchi had gone when she heard the first sounds of combat in the distance. She turned and ran as fast as her young legs would carry her towards the battle.

As the sounds grew closer she stumbled and fell, tears in her eyes the little princess picked herself up and pushed through the foliage and onto the road where the battle was being fought. What she saw horrified her. Ryoko battered and covered in blood was laying by the wayside still and unmoving her battle uniform slashed in dozen places by long vicious strokes. The clash of steal followed by the crackle of energy took her eyes away from Ryoko and she fixed on the two combatants. 

Tenchi was decked out in his Jurian combat armor the Tenchi-ken clutched tightly in his hand, his face a mask of rage and determination. A few yards away stood the battered traveler. His shirt was torn in several places and he showed numerous burn and scuff marks, the telltale signs of Ryoko's energy blasts. He still held his katana, but blood ran down his face creating a hideous visage out of his once handsome face. Yet he stood resolutely facing Tenchi, and when Tenchi came at him in a rush the swordsman raised his blade to meet the rush. The two came together with a crash as the swords connected. Matt heaved Tenchi away and slashed at the Jurian prince as he jumped back opening a shallow wound across Tenchi's mid drift. Tenchi fell back and clasped a hand to his wound, he looked up just in time to block the rushing swordsman. 

Sasami wanted to scream for this to stop but the brutality of the battle stole her voice. Matt came at Tenchi with a barrage of lightning quick attacks that Tenchi did his best to fend off but by the time he finally countered Tenchi was bleeding form two more long but shallow cuts. Although wounded from his previous fight with Ryoko Matt didn't let it affect his technique. Again the two warriors clashed and now Tenchi scored a hit, opening a deep gash on Matt's thigh as he ducked under a cut. Matt returned the blow by smashing the hilt of his sword into Tenchis head and knocked his oppent sprawling. But that last wound told, seriously impeding his movement. 

Tenchi came back to his feet and shook away the flashing behind his eyes and threw himself at the swordsman once more. In massive pain the wounded swordsman dropped to his knees as he blocked Tenchi's overhead swing. Gritting his teeth Matt came back to his feet in a rush throwing Tenchi off balance. His blade high, Tenchi couldn't hope to block as he felt the crackling blade deepen his previous wound. Around came the devious swordsman behind Tenchi opening another long cut across his back, his Jurian armor saving him from a fatal stroke, but still the crackling blade cut through drawing blood. Tenchi spun slashing, catching Matt with his sword down low. Tenhi-ken sang along the traveler's muscled chest opening a long thin cut. Back came the blue energy blade thirsty for more, but instead it met the lightning wrapped katana. Tenchi felt his sword go high in a circular parry. At the high point of the block Matt slammed his knee into Tenchi wounded stomach doubling him over. With a vicous slash he took Tenchi-ken from it's owners hand. And with a brutal backhand he left Tenchi on his back. coming up on his elbows Tenchi saw the point of Matt's katana a scant inch from his face, his own sword several feet away. 

"Enough of this," Matt snarled, "Don't make me kill you."

"Tenchi," Sasami cried, "No!"

Startled the swordsman turned from his opponent to where the young girl was on her knees near Ryoko's curled form. Walking away from Tenchi he headed towards Sasami sword still in hand. At seeing the blood covered blade Sasami stumbled back horrified, but as he approached Matt's attention was focused only on Ryoko. He dropped the bloody weapon as he neared her, it fell to the dust with a clatter as he knelt before her. Sasami saw a single tear wash down his left cheek, the right lost in the blood that covered most of his face. 

"I'm sorry," was all Matt said as he brushed Ryoko's hair back from her dirty face. He looked up at the terrified Sasami and smiled, his teeth white against the blood that masked his face, "Don't cry, I promise it will be alright." With that he rolled Ryoko gently onto her back and folded her hands over her heart. Then he placed his hands over hers' and closed his eyes his face relaxed but his muscles tensed.

"Leave her alone," Tenchi cried trying to rise, but Matt ignored him as he fell deeper into his trance. 

What Sasami saw next would stay with her for the rest of her life. A soft blue glow enveloped teh traveler and his many wounds began to close, but before his wounds began to truly mend he grit his teeth and shoved downward. Sasami watched as the blue light was transferred to Ryoko. The pirate shuddered and cried out in pain but Matt held her down his arms bulging to keep her restrained. 

"Hold on Ryoko," Matt said through clenched teeth, "I won't let you die." The light grew brighter and flared, as Ryoko settled down the glow dimmed but remained. Sasami gasped in astonishment when she noticed Ryoko's many wounds begin to mend. In moments the cuts closed and Ryoko's white flesh took on the healthy tones of a normal person. Through out the process Matt kept his eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched as he accepted the brutal pain into his already wounded body. When it was over he sank back weakly on his knees and opened his eyes to see if he had succeeded.

Ryoko opened her eyes slowly, her hand coming to her face. She groaned as she sat and looked around. The first thing she saw was Matt's smile, she gasped in horror at seeing him in such a bloody mess. Sasami looked on as Matt fell into Ryoko's arms. She heard Ryoko's strangled scream as she clutched the swordsman to her in desperation. The princess felt tears running down her face at the sight, with a strangled sob she rushed towards Tenchi. 

"Sasami," from the darkness of her mind she heard the voice, "Sasami wake up, your having a nightmare." Sasami snapped her eyes open and sat up quickly. It took her a moment to notice the hand on her shoulder, slowly she turned toward the speaker, two worried green eyes looked back in concern.

"It's ok Sasami you were having a nightmare," Washu spoke in soothing tones.

"Washu, I had the most horrible dream," Sasami said the tears building in her pink eyes, "Ryoko was hurt real bad and tehn Tenchi was almost killed by Matt. But then Matt healed Ryoko, she came back, but Matt died instead."

"I'm so sorry Sasami but that wasn't a dream," Washu said sadly, "You were dreaming about what happened this morning." Washu held the young princess as she started to cry, slowly the tears subsided and Sasami pulled back and dried her eyes.

"Ohh little Washu, are Ryoko and Tenchi alright," Sasami snuffled.

"They're fine," Washu said smiling, "Ryoko is fully recovered and Tenchi will heal up just fine, his armor took most of the punishment."

"I'm so glad," Sasami said "But what about Matt is he okay too?"

"No Sasami I'm afraid he's not, "Washu said noticing Sasami beginning to tear up again, "His wounds were just too many."

"But he healed Ryoko," Sasami protested trying to hold back the tears, "Why couldn't he heal himself."

"I don't know Sasami," Washu said looking away, "But I think he used up too much of his strength to heal Ryoko, I'm not sure though I never got the chance to understand all his abilities." 

"Why did he do it Washu," Sasami asked, "Why would he try to hurt Tenchi and Ryoko?"

"I wish I knew Sasami," Washu frowned, "But your sister does, why don't we go downstairs and talk to her."

"Ok," the little princess agreed drying her eyes. Together the two headed down stairs, at the top of the stairs they saw Ayeka sitting by herself at the table a cup of tea in front of her. She was looking away from them towards the entry hall. It was then Sasami heard Tenchi's voice from the front door.

"Please come in miss," came his voice, "I'm sorry to be teh one to have to tell you this but..."

"I know," came an unfamiliar female voice, "I came to find him."

Authors note

Sorry for the long pause between updates but it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this story. I had originally planned on about 8 chapters but I felt the need to expand on certain scenes, this is going to turn out to be a long fic. Remember the intro to chapter one well I'm leading up to that but it's going to take several more chapters to get there, hopefully I'll get a the next few up faster than this one. So what do you think? Will Ayeka get a new understanding for Matt, Can Ryoko overcome her grief, and who in teh heck is this new woman? All these questions and more to be answered in the next chapter titled The Beginning of a Quest.


	6. The Beggining of a Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

The Beginning of a Quest

"Umm, miss," Tenchi stammered, "I don't think you understand..."

"I know what has transpired," The woman said as the pair entered the living room, "Take me too him." 

As the woman walked in her imperious gaze swept the room as she took stock of all of them. The indecisive bumbling child who had met her at the door. How he had bested Matt was beyond her. The blonde was of no threat to her, she moved on. The small one was protected and powerful in her own right, the woman would not hurt a child, her gaze continued. She settled on the purple haired girl, so she was the one he had chosen to act as the bearer, she was powerful enough to protect his memories. Lastly her sweeping gaze found what is was after, her eyes narrowed as she fixed on Ryoko. Such power! No wonder he was drawn to her. It had been this girl, not the boy, who had been the key figure in the undoing of her charge. 

Everyone in the room stared in mute shock at the woman, the aura of power surrounding her was palpable, her imperious manner stemmed from the fact that she had yet to find anyone that was her match. She was taller than even the swordsman had been, and the way she carried herself made her seem larger yet. She wore tight dark blue pants and a tank top that seemed to be in a losing battle to contain her heaving bosom. Over this she wore a knee length brown trench coat held partially closed by a single button. A pendant formed of two serpents wrapped around a sword hung from a single chain around her neck. Her long dark hair was pulled back from her tanned face and fell down her back in a shimmering wave. Her face held a mix of Asian and Western features that melded into feminine perfection. Like the traveler though it was her eyes that were most peculiar, a ring of blue around mostly green except for a four pointed star of purple that seemed to pulse with life.

"I will not ask again," spoke the woman in low tones, turning her glare on Tenchi, "Where is Matthew Aaron Carson."

"Miss, I've been trying to tell you," Tenchi stammered under that dreadful look, "He has, I mean that this morning, oh I'm so sorry." The woman merely stepped forward the heat of her glare intensifying, in a quick motion she back handed Tenchi hard enough to knock him off his feet. Ayeka was on her feet in an instant ready to come to Tenchi's defense. The woman turned to face her and with a gesture Ayeka found herself sitting down again her anger washed away. The regal stranger reached down and lifted Tenchi easily off his feet holding him by the front of his shirt, she pulled him close her face a scant inch from his. Tenchi gulped and looked around for a way out. Suddenly her eyes bore into him and he felt himself begin to drift, nothing else existed except her, he wanted nothing more than to surrender to her. Then he felt time begin to fall back, back to the events of that morning.

After reading the note Tenchi knew that Ryoko would go after him, he also knew that it could very likely end in violence once the couple met. Without hesitation he out the door running hard towards the path that led to town. He faintly heard Sasami chasing after him but in his overwhelming need to stop the confrontation he just ran faster and harder. He ran until his lungs burned, he ran until his muscles protested and would not let him take a step further. Then he heard the agonized cry and need overrode his body and he ran on.

He flew out of the trees an onto the battle field just in time to see Matt drive his crackling blade through Ryoko. Tears ran down Matt's bloody face as he removed the sword from the gaping wound. He caught Ryoko in his powerful arms and gently laid her on the ground. He whispered something to her and held her hand for a moment. Matt looked up at the sound of Tenchi's anguished cry and was about to say something, but with a scream of rage Tenchi ignited his blade and launched himself at the swordsman. The fight was brutal in the extreme and in the end Tenchi had been defeated. But the swordsman hadn't killed him, instead he gave his life to restore Ryoko. Even more confusing was how Matt managed to make it back to the house and impart his memories to Ayeka. He didn't understand any of it.

"Neither do I," Her voice brought Tenchi back to reality, and for a moment he saw past the regal exterior to the woman underneath. But in a snap the door slammed shut and the ice returned to her eyes. she dropped Tenchi to the floor dismissively and walked across the room to Ayeka. The princess rose to meet her and met her regal stare with equal haughtiness. Before the woman could begin Ayeka cut her off finding her anger once more. 

"How dare you," Ayeka hissed, "You come into our home unannounced, make demands, and then assault people whom you hardly know. I will not tolerate such behavior, have you no shame."

"You will not speak to me in such a manner princess," The tall woman snapped, "And I doubt you would be so kind if it was Tenchi who had been murdered."

"But that's not how it happened," Tenchi protested coming to his feet, "It was Matt who attacked Ryoko, we were defending ourselves." The woman turned and fixed her deadly glare on Tenchi once more, with three long strides she once again caught hold of his shirt and hoisted him from the floor. 

"You know nothing boy," the woman spat and threw him to the floor again, "do not presume to understand the actions of my lord."

"Please stop," everyone turned to Ryoko when she spoke, her first words since the incident, "No more fighting. I've had enough."

"Oh Ryoko," Sasami called running down the stairs to comfort the distraught pirate, she sat next to Ryoko and held her hand. The little princess turned an angry eye on the tall woman, "We're all sorry about what happened to Matt, but hurting Tenchi doesn't help."

"The wisdom of youth," the woman mumbled to herself walking up to Sasami she knelt to look the girl in the eyes, "I apologize princess, I am most distraught over what has happened to my master."

"With that said," Washu started coming to stand before the regal woman looking up at her, "Might we have the pleasure of your name, and could you please explain why you keep referring to Matt as you lord master?"

"My name Sor-ra-eyu," the woman said promptly, "The answers to your other questions will be given in time, but now I must see my lord Matthew."

"His body is in my lab," Washu said leading the woman to the door beneath the stairs, "I have kept him in stasis after I learned he gave his memories to Ayeka."

"Then it is a good thing I got here quickly," Sor-ra-eyu said moving behind Washu, "He could be lost forever if kept too long in such a state."

"You mean he's not dead," Ryoko called from the couch.

"As long as Ayeka has not gained all his memories there is a chance," Sor-ra-eyu explained over her shoulder.

"What do you mean," Washu stopped perplexed, "Matt his memories to Ayeka before he died so we could understand his actions."

"The foolishness of presumption," Sor-ra-eyu chuckled, "Ayeka has all his memories, but she can only recall the most recent ones."

"Are you saying soon I'll have all of Matt's memories," Ayeka said alarmed.

"Only if I am too late," Sor-ra-eyu said gravely. With that the tall woman turned and followed Washu into the lab. before anyone could do anything the portal shut and disappeared. 

"Who the heck do you think she is," Ryoko asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well she obliviously knows Matt," Ayeka surmised, "And as angry as she was I bet she's his girl friend."

"No way," yelled Ryoko with a little too much feeling for Tenchi's liking, "Matt never said anything to me about a girl friend."

"Yes, you do know him the best out of us all," said Ayeka with a smirk.

"What are you implying princess," Ryoko growled.

"Just that you and Matt seemed awfully close, that's all." Ayeka returned.

"That is none of your business Ayeka," Ryoko hissed through clenched teeth.

"None of my business is it," Ayeka shouted coming to her feet, "Your dalliance with that, that person almost got Tenchi killed."

"Ayeka, Ryoko both of you please calm down," Tenchi said coming between the two, "What's important right now is figuring out who she is."

"Well if she's not his girl friend then who do you think she is Tenchi," asked Sasami.

"I don't know," Tenchi answered honestly scratching his head, "but I agree with Ryoko I don't think she's Matt's girlfriend."

"And why not," Ayeka said turning on Tenchi.

"She kept calling him 'lord', and 'master'," Tenchi reasoned, "maybe he's some kind of long lost prince."

"I, I, think she might be his sister," Mihoshi piped in. four confused faces turned to the blonde in surprise, "I mean she does look a lot like Matt, especially the eyes."

"You could be right Mihoshi," Tenchi admitted, "she does look like him now that I think about it, and I she uses mind powers like Matt did."

"But how can that be," Ryoko asked, "Matt told us he doesn't have any family."

"I just don't know Ryoko," Tenchi said looking to the door to Washu's lab, wondering.

"Here he is Sor-ra-eyu, in exactly the same condition as he died," Washu said proudly displaying the stasis tube. The tall woman seemed unimpressed. The two were deep in Washu's lab surrounded by all manner of equipment and gadgets. The stasis tube was about eight feet high and most of the glass was covered by flashing lights and various condition monitors. Within Matt floated in suspended animation, his many wounds still apparent, though the blood had been cleaned away. Next to the tank lay what was left of his clothes and his sword. 

Sor-ra-eyu walked up to the tank and with sad eyes looked into the dead eyes of her creator and tried to hold back the tears. Gone from his eyes was the inner glow of his soul, she was too late. Looking down she caught sight of the katana. The snake skin wrapped handle was still covered with his blood, the magnificent blade gleamed in the dull light reflecting the many instruments on the tank. Sor-ra-eyu sank to her knees at the sight and began to weep. She ran her hand along the finely crafted blade as tears streamed down her face. 

Matt was gone and she was alone, but if he was gone then why did she still exist? Her head snapped up and she continued to hold her hand on the cool metal of the sword. _Yes it was there_, she thought as her right hand grasped the hilt, in response the blade was lined with arcs to crackling blue energy. It meant that there was still a chance. She let go of the sword, and as she did the energy died away. In a rush Sor-ra-eyu came to her feet and stared hard at Matt's body through the glass. 

"Are you alright," Washu asked concerned, coming up beside teh woman as she stood up.

"Open this tank now," Sor-ra-eyu demanded, "There sis till a chance to save him but he will die if he remains in this state."

"But he's already dead," Washu protested, "I put him in there after I examined him and saw that there was no way to restore him his wounds were too many."

"He is not dead," Sor-ra-eyu answered succinctly, "I am proof of that. Now open this tank."

"How do you know that," Washu said as she began to punch buttons on the control pad.

"I will explain once you have him out of this tank and the others are gathered," Sor-ra-eyu said walking back the way they came, "I will find them and return, by the time I get back I expect my master will be out of that tank."

As the woman departed Washu merely shook her head and began punching buttons. She happened to look down at the sword and thought she saw a blue spark run up the blade of the katana. The greatest scientific genius in the universe shrugged it away and went back to work. Stranger things had happened after all.

An hour later eight people stood around Matt's body in Washu's lab. Pipes and ducts ran in every direction, while various machines hummed as they went about their work. Nearby a group of Masses stared out of their tank in curiosity. On the table in teh middle of the room lay the traveler Matthew Aaron Carson, dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a black shirt Washu had found with his things. None of the grisly wounds he had received were visible and his strange eyes were closed. Next to him lay his katana the scabbard resting along side the blade. Of the eight gathered only one seemed to know what was going on the others looked on in confusion.

"Ok we're all here," Ryoko stated, "now what?"

"Now we learn if together we can save him," Sor-ra-eyu said simply.

"That is easier said than done," said Yosho pushing his glasses up on his face.

"You are correct sir," Sor-ra-eyu answered, "I suppose I should explain to you who I am."

"About time," mumbled Ryoko.

"As you know my name is Sor-ra-eyu, in an ancient language it means death to life," she began, "I am the other part of the person you see before." She indicated to Matt's lifeless form.

"What," said a stunned Ryoko, "You mean that you and Matt are lovers"

"No," to Sor-ra-eyu shook her head sadly, "I do not exist when he is conscious."

"Then what do you mean," asked Ayeka.

"I am his other half," Sor-ra-eyu repeated, "I exist is his subconscious as a ghost, when Matt was wounded he used his power to give me physical form and asked me to help him."

"So what you are saying is," Washu interrupted, "Is that you are some sort of construct given life for the sole purpose revive Matt."

"That's terrible," cried Sasami grabbing on to Tenchi's arm.

"In this instance yes," Sor-ra-eyu continued with a sad smile, "But I am more than that, I am what Matt has been searching for his entire life, he just doesn't know it."

"Your one of his people then," Tenchi half guessed. Sor-ra-eyu shook her head and continued, "His people no longer exist, I am Matt's image of perfection personified."

"You mean your Matt's ideal woman," Ryoko said her mouth hanging open. How could she ever compete with that. Sor-ra-eyu was more beautiful than any woman Ryoko had ever seen. She outshone both her and Ayeka, even Tsunami would have a tough time competing. But she was so pushy and arrogant, why would Matt's ideal woman be such a bitch?

"He liked you didn't he," Sor-ra-eyu said with half a grin. _Arrg she can do it too, _thought Ryoko as she humphed and crossed her arms looking away, "Anyways, What I am getting at is that I represent everything Matt seeks in life. I am the woman he hopes to one day find, though I don't really exist. I also know everything he seeks to know about himself."

"But if he created you how can you know what he doesn't," questioned a perplexed Washu.

"All of us know things about ourselves but are unable to face them," Yosho answered before Sor-ra-eyu could begin to speak.

"Yes that is right," Sor-ra-eyu nodded, "Matt fears what he is almost as mush as he wants to know."

"Ok enough of the philosophy," Ryoko broke in, "How do we bring Matt back."

" As you can see," Sor-ra-eyu started clearing her throat, "His body appears dead, but Matt does not want to die yet, in his desperation to live he has sent me."

"Right we got that," Ryoko said impatiently, "Get on with it."

"Before he died Matt did several specific things to ensure his survival," Sor-ra-eyu began turning to Ayeka, "As you know he gave his memories to Ayeka for safe keeping." 

"Next," she continued picking up the katana from the table, the blade sparked to life as she touched the handle, "He imparted his power into his sword so that it would not be lost."

"And lastly," she said turning to Ryoko, "he has imbued you with his soul."

"What!" came the simultaneous cry form seven mouths.

"But he didn't get to me before he died he only made it as far as Ayeka," Ryoko said stunned, "How could I have his soul I don't feel any different."

"Matt knew he was dying after his fight with Tenchi," Sor-ra-eyu explained, "When he healed you he imparted to you his life force. He only had the strength to heal one person, instead of curing himself he chose to save you." Ryoko stood there for a moment in stunned silence, her mind unable to comprehend the meaning of it all. Then it hit her, _He loved me_, _but then why did he leave that awful note._

"All of us know things about ourselves but are unable to face them." He hadn't come to that realization until it was too late. Ryoko turned to Ayeka for confirmation. The princess nodded.

"It's true Ryoko," Ayeka said quietly looking down, unable to meet the others eyes, "He did love you. Look under your pillow for the real message he wanted only you to read."

"What real message," Ryoko asked confused, "he only left one note, and you know what that said."

"Yes I know what he wrote Ryoko," Ayeka said, "But he left another note for you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Do you know what it says," Ryoko said her voice just above a whisper.

"No he must have wrote it the night before," Ayeka said looking up, "You will have to read for yourself."

"But not now," Sor-ra-eyu interrupted, "We must focus on reviving the master."

"What do you keep referring to Matt as your Master," Tenchi couldn't help but ask.

"It's part of his fantasy," Sor-ra-eyu admitted shaking her head, "I can't help myself." This brought several nervous chuckles from the others as they tried to digest all the information.

"Alright that out of the way please tell us how we get all these pieces of Matt back into his body," Washu said drawing everyone's attention back to the problem at hand.

"The three parts must be drawn out of their respective hosts and returned to his body, then I will impart my life force to him," Sor-ra-eyu explained.

"And how are we supposed to do that," Ayeka asked.

"Each of the bearers must come to their full power and overcome Matt's various aspects," The tall woman said, "In order to do this we must find the place where your individual essence is strongest and there when you activate your abilities you will force out my master's aspects. Then you must overcome that aspect, by yourself, and force it to return to Matt's body."

"You must be kidding," Tenchi exclaimed, "It took both Ryoko and I to beat Matt, and you expect Ayeka to fight him alone!"

"I kid you not," Sor-ra-eyu said with dead calm, "This is not an easy task, however you should consider the consequences of not helping my lord."

"What do you mean," said Washu worriedly, "What consequences?"

"My time is not infinite," Sor-ra-eyu said grimly, "When I fade nothing will exist to keep Matt's various aspects in check, each will overwhelm and destroy the bearer. Matt's memories will break Ayeka's mind, his power will cause the sword to explode destroying everything within several miles, and Ryoko will die."

"Then we have no choice but to help you," Tenchi ground his teeth in frustration.

"That is the way of it," Sor-ra-eyu concluded looking at all of tehm, "Do you all understand what is we must do."

"Nope I don't understand at all," Mihoshi smiled. Seven people and one cabbit hit the floor with a groan.

Authors Note

I want to thank William "Thundergod, Nichols for his continued reviews of this little tale, please go read any of his stuff it's great. For some reason when I last updated this fic got removed form the Tenchi muyo list you could only find it if you looked it up by searching under my author name. It's been fixed so please review. So what do think? Things are going to get vary interesting ass the gang rushes to save Matt and themselves. I swear this fic has taken on a life of it's own and I'm just along for the ride. I also want to apologize for not having Washu give her report in chapter 4 but worry not it will come soon. 

Smack54


	7. The Memories of a Soul, The Power of Lif...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

The Memories of a Soul, The Power of Life

Ryoko, what I'm about to do is unforgivable, but by the time you read this I will be gone. You will also find another letter I left explaining to everyone why I'm leaving. It is a lie, I ask that you allow the others to think what they will about me and keep this private. I love you, it's the simple truth, when I came here I was hoping to find a clue as to who I am, instead I found you. But I also found you have your heart set on someone else. 

I will not lie to you when I say I am jealous of Tenchi, he has everything I want and more. A home, family, he knows who and what he is, and most of all he has you. I don't think he appreciates the treasure he has with you, but then again he also has a princess courting him. I truly believe your constant battles with Ayeka stem from the fact that each of you sees the other as the perfect match for Tenchi and in that fear of rejection neither of you will admit your feeling for Tenchi. Both of you willingly admit to each other your feelings, take it the next step and tell him. As I see it I don't know if Tenchi really loves either of you the way you both love him.

Ryoko I know you have a hard time opening up to people, and with your past it's understandable, but you have to put the past behind you and move forward. Be honest with those around you and you'll discover things you never thought you knew about them. And I'm not talking about just Tenchi, everyone around you cares for you Ryoko even if they have odd ways of showing it. And for the love of heaven talk to Washu. She is your mother after all and she loves you, cherish that. I have lost both my parents, don't lose this opportunity to set things right between you and her.

I am leaving now because it has become clear to me that the answers I seek are not at Masaki shrine, and my continued presence will only bring you further pain. I told you before that you deserve to be happy, I meant that, and my staying prevents that. Please understand why I have to go, and find the happiness you long for. Go for it Ryoko, grab your dreams and never let go.

Signed in sincere friendship

Matthew Aaron Carson

P.S. Tell Yosho that he's not fooling anyone with that cheesy illusion, even Sasami can see right through it. And call Ayeka mistress it'll bug the hell out of her. Just so you know, yes everyone in that house willing gave up their sanity long ago.

Ryoko couldn't finish the letter before tears started falling onto the paper, why couldn't he have told her this himself. _Why can't you tell Tenchi about your true feelings, _Ryoko berated herself drying her eyes. How she wished she had found this first before seeing that other letter. A twist of fate had caused Matt's plan to go awry, and in the end it had cost him his life. Only now it seemed all their lives were at stake. There was any number of things that could go wrong with their present course, from losing to Matt's aspects, to running out of time and Matt truly dying, not mention the whole thing hinged on that Sor-ra-eyu woman.

Ryoko phased through the roof and stared up at the blurry stars through tear filled eyes. It wasn't fair she shouted silently to the heavens. She wanted him back, to see his knowing smile when he looked into her eyes, the questions and truths he gave her, to feel his arms around her making her safe. Looking up to the moon Ryoko wiped away her tears and her hands curled into fists.

"I will get him back," She promised the stars in deadly tones. As if in answer or challenge, howls rose from the woods as a gust of wind whipped across the landscape. Below on the deck Sor-ra-eyu smiled quietly to herself, yes her master has chosen well.

As the breeze died down Ryoko felt it. A prickling on the back of her neck, it felt like when Kagato stood behind her about to command her to do something horrible. She whipped around, but nothing was there but darkness. Then just as Ryoko was turning back to the lake it hit her. Ryoko fell to roof with a thud. Coming to her hands and knees she looked over her shoulder and saw it. It was roughly humanoid in shape but formed of shadows, as Ryoko rose two stars of green flashed where it's eyes should have been. It held out it's right hand to her beseechingly. Ryoko stumbled, recoiling in horror at the utter darkness the shadow radiated. 

"Stay away from me," Ryoko said haltingly, as the creature drew closer she formed her energy foil and put the blade between her and the shadow, "I mean it stay back."

The shadow did not back away, it merely turned its hand over and the shadows condensed to form a blade of utter darkness which it gripped with it's hand. With perfect grace the shadow spun in a complete circle swinging the sword up and back down as it faced a stunned Ryoko once more. It wasted no time, and lunged at the unmoving pirate with deadly intent. Ryoko caught off guard barely got her blade up in time to meet the shadowy edge. As the two weapons collided Ryoko noticed her foil dim slightly, as if the darkness was thirsting for her light. 

Confused but no longer off guard Ryoko slashed at the shadow, but the creature caught the blow easily and turned it aside. Not willing to relinquish the offense Ryoko used every attack she had in her considerably repertoire. Each time she was met with the same results of blade on blade, and each time her own weapon dimmed while the shadow seemed to grow stronger. 

Now the shadow did come on the attack and Ryoko was hard pressed to keep that black blade away from her. Twice the dark sword sang along her flesh opening shallow wounds. Ryoko felt her strength ebbing away when the blade came in contact with her flesh, and her energy foil was little more than a sliver of light in the darkness of the night. 

She was losing, Ryoko barely had the power to keep her sword in existence let alone phase away. Ryoko barely had the strength to raise her arm and block the sweeping darkness baring down on her. The blow drove her to her knees and her foil faded away, Ryoko unable to keep it powered. She closed her eyes as the creature drew its blade back for the killing blow, she had failed. 

"No," Ryoko growled as the blade began it's descent, "I won't give up."

Using every bit of strength she had Ryoko thrust her hands forward. As she closed her hands there was the sound of her energy foil coming into existence, followed by a shriek of pain. Opening her eyes Ryoko found herself holding her weapon in both hands, the orange blade sheathed in crackling arcs of blue electricity. Half the blade was thrust through the shadow, it's arms hung limply at it's sides, the green glow faded as the shadows blew away on the night breeze. Ryoko collapsed to the deck in exhaustion, all her energy used on that last desperate attack. She smiled as she closed her eyes, the hazy image of the swordsman standing over her. Below on the deck Sor-ra-eyu smiled to herself in satisfaction. Yes her master had chosen well.

Ayeka frowned to herself as she walked along the path towards Funaho. It had been a week since Sor-ra-eyu had brought a comatose Ryoko into Washu's lab in teh dead of night and told them that the former pirate had won in her battle with Matt's soul. Since then however Ryoko had failed to regain consciousness, Sor-ra-eyu said it might be some time before Ryoko was back on her feet but that she would recover. 

No one had expected things to happen like. Now Ayeka was left to wonder, would her fight with Matt's memories be thrust upon her like Ryoko's had been. Sor-ra-eyu was evasive on the subject, merely stating that when each of them found the place where their essence was strongest and she and Tenchi came to full power the aspects would manifest. Ayeka had first gone to the unit where Ryu- Uho's seed was growing, but nothing happened. Now after having visited the shrine and every room in the house Ayeka decided to come here, it was along shot at best. 

Every one else seemed to have a place that was uniquely theirs, Ryoko had demonstrated this on the roof. Sasami was at home in the kitchen, Washu had her lab, and her brother the shrine. Even Mihoshi had a place to call her own, in front of the T.V. yes but a place none the less. Having this brought to her attention was somewhat disturbing considering ,after almost two years, she had nowhere to call her own. She felt rootless on this planet, this place really wasn't her home. She may have very well left with her father if it hadn't been for one thing, Tenchi. 

When he was near Ayeka cared little for her surroundings, she felt most at home with him near. She felt warm and safe with Tenchi by her side, all things one feels at home. Tenchi was her home now, where ever he went she would go also, to the ends of the universe if he so chose. Without Tenchi she was rootless, a wanderer. Maybe that was the reason Matt traveled too, he had no one to wait for him, no reason to stay in one place. How lonely that must have been, and add to that the fact that he knows nothing about his origins added to his rootless existence. 

Reaching the weathered tree Ayeka reached out and rubbed her hand across the gnarled trunk feeling the life pulse within. She closed her eyes and listened to the small noises as tiny beams of light shot form the leaves of the tree and reflected back up fro the water. The images of her brothers battle with the demon Ryoko floated through her consciousness, The first princess didn't need Funaho's memory to recall that horrific day. She had lost everything that day, her brother, her fiance, her home. For 700 hundred years Ayeka and her young sister had scoured the galaxy trying to locate Yosho. 

Instead she found Tenchi, of course latter she learned of her brother's presence on the planet as well but it seemed less now. She had been expected to marry Yosho from a young age and had built up a fantasy around it, but meeting Tenchi had changed that. He gave her a chance to be simply Ayeka, instead of First Princess Ayeka of Juria, and for that she would be ever grateful to him. Tenchi had the amazing ability to see people for who they truly were and bring out the best in them. If only he would open up to them more. Ayeka shook her head in frustration, would he ever decide?

Of course it seemed the choice might be taken away from him. Matt had turned their world upside down since his arrival and subsequent attraction to Ryoko. And to top it all off he now placed them all in deadly peril if they failed to help him. No one would be happier than Ayeka when this was all over and the troublesome swordsman was gone. Ayeka let her breath out in a huff of frustration, this wasn't helping anybody. 

Walking back to the house Ayeka passed by the small storage shed where she and Tenchi had sought refuge during a rain storm shortly after her arrival on earth. It was here that Tenchi had offered to let Ayeka remain with him for as long as she desired and help her locate her missing brother. With out knowing why Ayeka slid open the door to the small shed and peered in. Not mush had changed in two years. The small bench where she had laid her clothes to dry was unmoved, boxes were still stacked to the ceiling, the box where Tenchi had built a fire still contained ashes from that fateful day. Ayeka sat down on the bench and thought back to that day. 

How different she was now, before she met Tenchi Ayeka had been a spoiled stuck up snob, the very epitome of royalty. Tenchi had changed that, he saw past the princess through to the real Ayeka beneath. If only she saw her as woman, Ayeka wanted little more than to fling herself into his arms and never leave his loving embrace. There were time, not many, that Ayeka wished she was more like Ryoko, able to express her attraction plainly without inhibitions. But Ryoko wasn't any closer to having Tenchi than she was, so the first princess still didn't know what to do. Besides when it came right down to it mattered little what they did as Tenchi was still undecided. Ayeka was tired of living like this, not knowing, and she was fairly certain Ryoko was as well. After all why else would she have kissed Matt like that. Ayeka wished she had an outlet for her emotions like that, instead she was alone. Alone except for Tenchi who could only help her if in turn he broke Ryoko's heart. It all seemed so hopeless.

"Oh miss Ayeka," The princess jumped at the sound of Tenchi's voice, "What are you doing way out here."

"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka breathed, holding a hand to her chest, "I was just on my home and happened to pass by here."

"Well ok then," Tenchi scratched his head and turned to leave.

"Wait lord Tenchi," Ayeka called after him, when he turned around he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Miss Ayeka what's wrong," Tenchi asked confused.

"Please Lord Tenchi stay a moment with me," Ayeka asked moving over on the bench to give him room.

"Alright I guess," Tenchi sat down on the edge of the bench farther away than Ayeka would have liked, but least he had stayed.

"Do you remember the first time we were here," Ayeka began haltingly.

"Yeah," Tenchi grinned oblivious to her discomfort, "Walking in the rain while I carried you home after you fell down that hill and hurt your ankle."

"Yes," Ayeka continued in low tones sliding closer to him, "That's when you offered to let me stay here with you."

"That seems so long ago now," Tenchi smiled wistfully, "So much has happened since then."

"Tenchi what do you think will happen after Matt comes back to life," Ayeka said changing the subject.

"I'm not sure," Tenchi answered slowly, "I guess he'll leave and continue on his travels."

"What I'm trying to say is what will you do lord Tenchi," Ayeka pressed looking into his eyes, _I wish I could read minds like Matt and Sor-ra-eyu could_. 

"Well I'm not sure," Tenchi said looking at his feet, "I guess things will go back to normal around here. As normal as things get anyways." he finished with a week smile.

"What will you do if Ryoko decides to go with him," Ayeka asked suddenly, Tenchi turned to her in shock.

"You really think Ryoko would leave," Tenchi said in disbelief.

"I don't really know for sure," Ayeka said slowly making sure her words sunk in, "But you know she likes him, and it's obvious he likes her. After all he gave up his life to save hers."

"But Ryoko wouldn't leave us for him, would she" Tenchi pleaded. Ayeka felt her heart sink at the desperation in her voice, _maybe he does really love her best._ The two sat there in uncomfortable silence as several long minutes crawled by. The reality of losing Ryoko sunk in and became a very real possibility. Ayeka let him work it out for himself and wondering all the while if Tenchi really love the pirate better. Finally Ayeka worked up her courage again and turned to a confused, sad eyed Tenchi. .

"I apologize lord Tenchi," Ayeka broke the silence, "I had no right to say such things when I have no say in the matter."

"No Ayeka its alright," Tenchi frowned looking into the dark corners of the shed, "I mean he does love her. It's just that I've gotten used to things the way they are, and the thought of Ryoko leaving kind of bothers me."

"Tenchi I understand," Ayeka said cupping his cheek and turning his head so he looked directly into her ruby eyes, "But you can't blame Ryoko for wanting to be loved."

"But, but," Tenchi stammered looking at Ayeka's sensuous features. It had been a long time since had been this close to Ayeka, her eyes, her smell, the closeness of her body to his it was intoxicating. 

"Tenchi," she whispered in a sultry yet longing tone, "I love you, and I know Ryoko does too, but I need more Tenchi. I can't go on like this anymore."

Their faces were inches apart as Ayeka leaned in closer. Tenchi was dumb founded, Ayeka had never been this forward. From Ryoko he expected it, but Ayeka! He couldn't stop her, he was paralyzed partially by fear but another part of him wanted to stay and be with her. She was getting closer, his mind screamed for him to run but his body was stiff and unmoving. And then their lips met, the softness of her lips surprised Tenchi. Ayeka kept the kiss light, nothing forced. Tenchi was rigid, in his shock his mind froze, he couldn't even kiss her back. Then finally his mind got it's way and he stumbled back, falling off the end of the bench and landing on his back.

"Tenchi," Ayeka yelped in surprise, "Oh god I'm so sorry." 

She knelt down beside him and was trying to help him to his feet when he flipped over and got his feet under him by himself. In a flash he was through the door and running as fast as he could away from Ayeka and the shed. Latter he would look back on his actions and see them as childish and immature, but at the time it was all he think of was how to get away.

Ayeka stood outside the shed watching him go, he really did hate her. A tear slid down her cheek as he disappeared into the distance. He didn't love her after all, there was no reason for her to be here after all.

"But Tenchi I love you," she whispered to the empty air.

"But he doesn't love you," Ayeka spun around at the sibilant sounding voice, "He's in love with the demon."

"Who are you," Ayeka shouted not seeing anyone as she looked around searching the trees and path, "Show yourself."

"Give up princess," the voice continued, "He will never choose you over Ryoko. He's been in love with her his whole life, why do you think he released her from that cave."

"Go away," Ayeka screamed closing her eyes and clapping her hands to her ears, "I won't listen to you."

"You can't ignore me Ayeka," the voice flooded into her mind, "I know your thoughts. I know Tenchi's thoughts too, and yes princess he hates you. All he's waiting for is for you to leave so he can be alone with Ryoko. He's just too kind to tell you to leave."

"You're lying," Ayeka cried sinking to her knees but the voice persisted.

"We both know the truth, and the truth is your just in the way," the voice concluded coldly.

"No, I don't believe you," Ayeka sobbed tears running down her cheeks, "Tenchi would never be that cruel. He would tell me or Ryoko if he came to a decision."

"Or would he just run away," the voice chuckled.

"No your wrong," Ayeka said in a steady voice coming to her feet, "Tenchi may not love me, but he is my friend and no one is that cruel."

"Oh really," the voice mocked, "That's why you just forced yourself on him."

"I deserve the right to express my love," Ayeka countered, "I have to be honest with him and myself."

" And see where that's gotten you," the voice continued, "Now he won't be able to look you in the eye, afraid that you might force yourself on him just like that pirate you so despise."

"If Tenchi does not love me then he will tell me," Ayeka stood firm, "But I will no longer be ashamed of my feelings."

"Then you will suffer an unrequited love," the voice hissed.

"I will listen to your lies no longer," Ayeka shouted, "Be gone!"

The voice went silent then as Ayeka sank to her knees spent. The last thing she heard before darkness took her was Matt's voice saying, "Thank you."

Sor-ra-eyu walked out of the trees and bent to pick up the princess's limp form. The ghost of a smile crossed her face for moment as she started down the path towards the house. Now only his power remained to be set her, and he would be hers.

Authors Note

Wow this one was a long one, sorry if it turned into a rant at times but I was trying to give Ayeka the chance to work out her feelings. So what do you think, please R&R it inspires me to keep going. Who will end up with who? Will Tenchi ever be able to overcome his fear of intimacy? Does Sor-ra-eyu want Matt for herself? Some of these questions to be answered in the next chapter.


	8. Life to Death, Death to life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

Life to Death, Death to life

Tenchi stood there in silence, only the occasional beep of the heart monitors dared broach the heavy quiet. Laid out on the beds before him rested the two women who meant more to him than anything else in the universe. He watched their slow rhythmic breathing for several long moments before he turned and left the lab. He had to find a way to bring them back. 

As he opened the door to the lab he came face to face with Sor-ra-eyu. The tall woman smiled down at him wickedly, "The time has come Tenchi Masaki, now you will see the true power of my master.

"What," Tenchi asked confused, "Sor-ra-eyu what's going on."

"You have found your essence Tenchi Masaki," Sor-ra-eyu said with obvious relish, "Now we shall truly see who is stronger."

Tenchi felt his feet lift off the floor and the world around him seemed to blur, the feeling only lasted a moment before his feet touched solid ground again. Opening his eyes Tenchi surveyed his surroundings. He was standing at the bottom of a wide but shallow crater. The earth was scorched for half a mile in every direction everything was smooth and black and lifeless. Sor-ra-eyu stood several yards away staring at him. Slowly she unbuttoned her long coat and dropped into the dust beside her, it was then Tenchi noticed her holding Matt's katana. 

"What's going on Sor-ra-eyu," Tenchi demanded, "Where are we, and why did you bring us here?"

"To show you true power Tenchi Masaki," he wished she would stop using his name with every sentence, "We stand in the place where my master first became aware of his power."

"What," Tenchi exclaimed looking around awe struck, "Matt caused this?"

"Yes, Tenchi Masaki," she smiled cruelly, "This was once his home. He destroyed it in a fit of rage killing his parents, his family, and his friends."

"I don't believe you," Tenchi shouted back, "No one would ever willingly do this to their home and family."

"But he did," Sor-ra-eyu said with a tone of finality, "Now Tenchi Masaki enough idle banter, it is time we got down to business."

Sor-ra-eyu flipped the sword into a ready stance and motioned him forward. Tenchi stood motionless for a moment and then reached into his jacket and drew forth the master key. The blade ignited and hummed in his hand waiting direction from it's owner. Tenchi stood there holding the sword at his side, he was tired of fighting for no good reason. His prior battles with Matt had occurred due to his misunderstanding, no wonder he had lost to the swordsman. His fingers slowly opened and Tenchi-Ken fell to the dust with a clatter the blade dissipating as soon as it left his hand. He looked at Sor-ra-eyu, her features twisted into an evil grin, she straightened when she saw him drop his weapon.

"I won't fight you Sor-ra-eyu," Tenchi stated flatly, "There is no point to it."

"Of course there is point boy," she said angrily, "I must know who is stronger."

"It doesn't matter who is stronger," Tenchi said gaining strength from his words, "Powers like ours should only be used to protect those weaker than us."

"Then do it to protect your precious family," Sor-ra-eyu sneered, "If you cannot defeat me then Matt will never return and only he has the power to awaken the other two."

"I've already defeated you Sor-ra-eyu ," Tenchi said calmly.

"You know nothing child," She spat back, "It was you who took my master's life, I demand satisfaction."

"I'm sorry Sor-ra-eyu , I truly am," Tenchi answered lowering his head, "I am to blame for all this, and if taking my life will set things straight then so be it."

"Your dying on your knees will solve nothing," Sor-ra-eyu answered after several long moments, "But know this I am the personification of Matt's power, not the sword, you must defeat me in battle to release the aspect and revive my lord."

"I can't fight you Sor-ra-eyu ," Tenchi replied shaking his head, "There must be another way."

"No only in my defeat, the defeat of Matt's power, will he be restored," This said in tone of utter finality.

In a blink she returned to her fighting stance and lunged at Tenchi. There was nothing he could do as the blade descended down towards his head, the edge glinted in the harsh sunlight as it swept down. There was a crackle of energy and the sound of Sor-ra-eyu being thrown back. Looking up in amazement Tenchi found himself garbed in the robes of the Light Hawk, before him the three wings circled protecting him.

"What power is this," Sor-ra-eyu whispered in amazement coming back to her feet, Matt's katana slipped through her nerveless fingers to fall onto the rocky crater. This was power, the very air shimmered with Tenchi's essence. The force of it was staggering, yet at the same time it felt some how incomplete. She could only imagine how powerful he would become when he was complete, stronger even than her lord.

Tenchi felt the power of Light Hawk Wings begin to fade and slowly he sank to his knees spent. He had won, but at what cost? The last thing he saw as darkness over took him was Sor-ra-eyu's smiling face.

"Now he will be mine," the tall woman smirked to herself as she transported the two of them back to Japan, back to her lord and master. Nothing could stand in her way now. The living room was empty when Sor-ra-eyu set her feet down softly on the wooden floor. Reaching out she searched for the essence of the others, in the distance she felt the old man he would be powerless to stop her, The blonde was of no consequence, the younger girl was protected but lacked the strength to oppose her, the strange scientist might be trouble but nothing she couldn't handle. 

"Tenchi," exclaimed Sasami as she saw Sor-ra-eyu drop his limp form to the floor nonchalantly. Sor-ra-eyu's head jerked up at the sound and her glare focused on the young princess, of all the rotten luck, now she had to deal with the girl first.

"What happened to Tenchi Sor-ra-eyu ," the pink eyed girl said worriedly running down the stairs to kneel at Tenchi's side. Sasami shook him a couple of times but the Jurian prince failed to respond.

"Wake up Tenchi," she cried tears running down her face, she looked up at the tall woman beseechingly, "Please help Tenchi Sor-ra-eyu, please wake him up."

"He will be fine young princess," Sor-ra-eyu smiled bending down to look Sasami right in the eye, "Let's get him to the couch and you can watch over him while I go get Matt to help."

"You mean Matt's ok now," Sasami asked hopefully.

"Yes princess my master is now whole," Sor-ra-eyu said almost to herself as she deposited Tenchi on the couch. Without another word she turned back to the lab, as she reached for the handle an orange energy foil flashed into existence and barred her path. Washu holding the blade moved to place herself between the tall woman and the door.

"Stop right there Sor-ra-eyu," Washu commanded in low tones, "You have some explaining to do before you see your so called lord."

"Stand aside," Sor-ra-eyu said in deadly tones, "I need no explain my actions to you or anyone else, now all that matters is reviving my master."

"At what cost Sor-ra-eyu," the diminutive scientist demanded, "I've been running tests on Ayeka and Ryoko, what happened to them goes far beyond simple exhaustion."

"You would blame me for their weakness," the tall woman spat, "It is no concern of mine that they were too weak to protect themselves from the backlash of releasing my lords aspects."

"Tell me what you did to them Sor-ra-eyu, " Washu demanded in a low angry voice.

"Nothing that Matt cannot reverse," Sor-ra-eyu said simple, "Now stand aside."

"You have the same powers as Matt you can heal them just as easily," Washu reasoned.

"You know nothing," she spat at the scientist, "Now you will stand aside." 

Washu could feel the energy building in the tall woman, it radiated outward in an almost palpable aura. She had not time to brace herself as the wall of force clouted her across the room. She feel to floor in a heap, and as she tried to rise Washu felt the force pressing down on her holding her in place.

"Sor-ra-eyu what are you doing," Sasami cried, "please stop."

The tall regal woman ignored the plea and moved back to the door, but as she reached for it a shot of red energy forced her back. _Now what? _Sor-ra-eyu turned her head and focused her glare on the blonde GP officer.

"Stop right there," Mihoshi called holding her gun level at the tall woman, "I won't let you harm any members of this household."

"I grow tired of these intrusions," Sor-ra-eyu hissed, "None of you will come between me and my master, I belong to him! And I won't just fade away and let that demon have him!"

Matt gasped, air filled his empty lungs and his heart beat for the first time in many days. He screamed as pain shot through his entire body, blood began to move through his veins once more and seep through his still open wounds. Gritting his teeth the swordsman forced himself to calm down, he could figure this out latter, now he had to heal himself before he died. 

Matt reached down into his soul and tried to bring forth the power, nothing happened. _No _he thought to himself and tried again, still nothing happened. A third time he reached for the familiar power and found nothing. It was gone, all of it. For most of his life he wanted the power gone, even once he gained control of his abilities it set him apart. Now he needed it though, he found some one who understood, he couldn't die now. 

"Ryoko," he whispered as his blood began to pool on the table under him. Slowly Matt got his arm under him and tried to roll off the table onto his feet. Instead he fell to the floor with a thud and laid for several long moments before his got his elbows under him and began to crawl forward. Reaching some low wires Matt pulled himself up to his feet wincing in pain as he did. He took a staggering step forward, then another. After what seemed like hours he came to the bed where Ryoko's still form slumbered. 

With sheer force of will he held himself steady on the railing, looking down at her he smiled sadly. He placed his hand over her heart and reached not into himself but into her. Drawing upon her essence he felt the power stir beneath his hand. He pulled into himself, a soft blue glow radiated from Ryoko and traveled up Matt's arm and into his battered body. His wounds began to close, the burn marks lightened and his skin took on a healthy tone. Once he could stand on his own he removed his hand from Ryoko not wanting to take anymore of her already weakened life force. He flexed his hands looking at them, he felt so strange without his power, he had to discover what had transpired while he was away. He bent down and kissed Ryoko's cheek lightly.

"I'll be back," he promised her. And with that he off running down the corridor towards the exit.

Matt opened the door to the lab and stepped into hell, The living room was scorched and blasted, the windows blown out the furniture broken the thrown about in disarray. He found Tenchi laying under what most have once been the couch, it no more than to touch for Matt to know that his life force had been weakened just like Ryoko and Ayeka. He hauled the young prince from the ruble and laid him on his back, there was nothing Matt could do for him now. 

A groan from the corner caught his attention and he rushed over to find Washu huddled there. A quick inspection showed she was unharmed, Matt was unable to tell why the genius was unable to rise.

"Washu, are you ok," Matt asked as she began to open her eyes, "What happened here?"

"M,Matt," she said groggily focusing on him, "Your alive!"

"For the most part yes," he said, "Who did this."

"Sor-ra-eyu," Washu gasped, "She went ballistic when I tried to get her to explain what she had done to Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka. Can you help me up she did something to me and I can't move."

"I'll need your help Washu," Matt answered, "I seem to have lost my powers, I'll have to use your essence to break the hold."

"Do it. We have to stop her," Washu stated simply. Matt reached down and placed it over Washu's heart, when he closed his eyes she felt him reach inside of her and grab onto something she wasn't aware of but as he pulled it out and into himself she cried out in agony. He was ripping out the very fabric of her being and taking it into himself, the sensation lasted only a moment before she fell free of his hand and flat out on the floor. 

"Never do that again," Washu breathed sitting up.

"Consider it repayment for that day in your lab," he smiled helping her to her feet. The sounds of battle outside drew both their attention. With out a word Matt ran towards the shattered doors only pausing long enough to scoop his discarded sword.

Out on the deck Mihoshi stood her ground and continued to fire at the evil woman. Most of her shots were absorbed by the wall of crystalline energy protecting Sor-ra-eyu, but the constant barrage kept her from doing much else. Mihoshi rolled to the side as her gun ran out of ammo and Sor-ra-eyu fired a beam of light at her. Dodging the blast the GP officer came to her feet and snapped another power cell into her weapon and fired. The shot burned a hole through Sor-ra-eyu 's shoulder before the tall woman could reactivate her barrier. 

Sor-ra-eyu gripped her arm in pain for a moment before raising her hand to unleash another bolt of energy which Mihoshi managed to scramble out of the way of just in time. The blonde was more of a challenge than she thought, she had to end this soon before Matt awakened. With a thought the wound in her shoulder began to close the flesh knitting together, rapidly closing the hole. Sor-ra-eyu reached out with her power and paralyzed Mihoshi the same as she had done to the scientist. 

The GP officer went rigid holding her gun steady, ready to fire but unable to pull the trigger. She saw Sor-ra-eyu raise her arm, the glow forming in her palm, the flash as the bolt of deadly energy hurled at her. She heard Sasami scream in terror, but her body wouldn't respond. Then something hit her hard in her midsection knocking her to the side. Mihoshi looked up to see Matt crouched protectively in front of her, his marvelous sword gripped tightly in his right hand.

"This ends now Sor-ra-eyu," Matt called to the tall woman standing straight.

"Lord Matt your alive," Sor-ra-eyu cried happily running towards him, she stopped short as the tip of Matt's blade pointed to her throat.

"Master what is wrong, we're together now," She asked confused, "We can leave her and beging our lives together."

"You will return the life force you have stolen from Ryoko and the others," Matt said steeling himself.

"But I can't exist without their essence," she pleaded, "We can be together, you and me forever, I'm alive now."

"No Sor-ra-eyu it is not to be," Matt said sadly, "You cannot build happiness on death, you must return what you have stolen."

"No I want to stay here with you Master," She cried tears streaming down her cheeks, I did this for you."

"This is my fault," Matt said shaking his head in shame, "I should never have brought you into this world."

"But you would have died my lord," Sor-ra-eyu cried desperately, "What are their live compared to yours?"

"Everything," Matt answered simply.

"I won't, don't I have a right at happiness too," Sor-ra-eyu pleaded, "I did everything to save you."

"You are a lie Sor-ra-eyu," Matt replied, "I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain, and I will have to answer for that. But now you must return what you took from Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka. They are real and so is their love. Ours is a lie and as such cannot exist."

"But I truly love you," Sor-ra-eyu sobbed, "I am your image of perfection, how can you snub me."

"Yes Sor-ra-eyu that is all you are an image," Matt lowered his sword, "Perfection doesn't exist, and the woman I love would never do something like this."

"You would give me up for her," Sor-ra-eyu screamed looking into his eyes, "She doesn't even love you, she still loves that stupid boy!"

"It doesn't matter," Matt whispered, "I love Ryoko, not you. If you truly love me then you will give her back."

"No," she yelled, "I won't let her have you, you belong to me, you created me! If I can't have you then no one will!"

She launched herself at the swordsman, wrapping her hands around his throat. Caught off guard Matt fell to the ground under her weight, his sword knocked from his grip. Matt gripped her wrists trying to break the hold but she was stronger than he was. Washu ran to help but was repulsed by a barrier of pure energy, knocking her back and keeping her away from the struggling pair. Matt put his forearm on the side of Sor-ra-eyu's neck and pushed driving her off balance. Sor-ra-eyu rolled and came to her feet as Matt rocked back on his shoulders and leaped into a ready stance. They both locked eyes, Matt's features locked in determination, Sor-ra-eyu had a look of pure rage plastered across her beautiful face. 

"You are powerless Matt," she sneered, "There is no way you can defeat me."

"I'm not afraid to die Sor-ra-eyu, are you?" Matt asked walking towards her.

The air shimmered around the swordsman as he approached the creature he once thought of as his perfect woman. Matt drew the power to him, it returned to it's master in rush. Matt felt it coursing through him. Having been without it had showed him how strong he truly was. He didn't need the power to be whole, Ryoko had shown him that. Now though it was needed, he had to use it to set things right. 

Sor-ra-eyu growled like a caged animal as he approached, she lashed out at him with her stolen essence but it did nothing as he continued steadily forward. Matt looked into her eyes, mirror images of his own, and reached into her soul. He found Tenchi's essence and freed it, Sor-ra-eyu howled in pain as the life force was pulled from her. In the house Tenchi sat up shaking off the dazed feeling looking around at the destruction. Sor-ra-eyu tried to fight back as Matt gripped onto Ayeka's life force but she couldn't stop him as he freed it and sent it back to it's owner. Deep in the lab Ayeka's eyes snapped open and she flung her covers off and stood next to the bed. It was then she noticed Ryoko lying there unmoving, she approached the bed with a hand over her heart.

"Please don't be dead," the princess whispered to the dark room.

Out side Matt continued his battle with Sor-ra-eyu, she fought him desperately trying to hold onto Ryoko's essence. She refused to let it go, Matt pulled with all his considerable strength but somehow she held on to it. With a burst of power Sor-ra-eyu flung Matt away from her.

"I won't let her have you," she screamed.

"I'm sorry Sor-ra-eyu ," Matt said coming close to her again. Tears stained his cheeks, as his hair glimmered in the afternoon sun. As he approached her wrapped his arms around Sor-ra-eyu in a loving embrace. She cried into his shoulder for a few moments before looking up into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered as she brought her face up to his.

"I know," he answered as their lips met. 

Matt felt Ryoko's life force enter him then as Sor-ra-eyu faded away. Gradually she disappeared until Matt was left holding nothing but empty air. He looked up at the sky then and smiled a sad smile.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Authors note

Well it's drawing to a close, but worry not there are at least two more chapters in this story and I'm already getting ideas for the next. So what do you think, please continue to R&R it makes my day. In the next chapter Matt will finally explain this mess to everyone and Washu will reveal her findings. Thanks every one for your great reviews. Till next time

Smack54


	9. Darkness, Light, and the Grey in Between

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

Darkness, Light, and the Grey in Between 

He stood there looking down on her peaceful form, her cyan spread out on the pillow like a wave at dawn. She looked so peaceful it seemed a crime to wake her. But this was no natural sleep, an hour previous he had fought to make this moment happen. All he had to do was lean down and touch his lips to hers. Inside him he carried her stolen life force, all that remained was to give it back. Instead he stood there while the others looked on. He wanted the happy ending, to have defeated the evil that took her away and now all he had to do was finish it and they would live happily ever after. 

But that was not the truth, he had created the monster that was the cause of all this, in a way he himself was the monster. Barely a week previous he had almost killed her along with her true love. When he thought about it he was the evil, all this suffering had been his fault. No he didn't deserve the happy ending. But he did have to set things right, and he was the wrong person to give this angel the fairy tale kiss.

"Tenchi," Matt said turning to the young prince, "You do it."

"What do you mean," Tenchi asked perplexed, "You're the only one who can wake Ryoko up."

Matt walked up to Tenchi and rested his hands on the smaller man's shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. Everyone standing there fell into a hush as Matt began to speak again.

"No I'm not," Matt said, "I will give you her life force, then all you have to do is go over there and kiss her. The power will transfer from you to her, and the first thing she sees when she wakes up will be you."

"W w wait a minute," Tenchi stammered taking a step back, "I I can't do that."

"Why not," Matt snapped, "It's you she loves, all she wants is for you to love her back."

"But I'm not sure if I really love her." Tenchi said casting a superstitious glance toward Ayeka. 

"I'm not asking you to make your choice right here and now," Matt explained, "I just want her to be happy, and having you kiss her awake will be a dream come true for Ryoko."

"Just one minute," Washu interrupted, "Why does it have to be a kiss?"

"That's the way the power works," Matt answered turning to the diminutive scientist, "It has to do with the fact that she's unconscious, I can transfer the power to Tenchi by touching him because he's awake. But to give it back to her it has to come from a loving gesture, the emotions of the giver will allow Ryoko the absorb the life energy."

"Then why don't you do it," Ayeka questioned, "I mean you do love her don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do princess," Matt said quietly, "But she love Tenchi more than anyone, even herself. If I wake her up she'll always wonder why it wasn't Tenchi. 

"I'm jealous, you know that right," Matt said looking at Tenchi, "You have everything I've always wanted. Now be her hero and this one time make her happy, that's all I'm asking."

The others stared at his in stunned silence, there it was laid out plain and simple he was giving her up to make her happy. Ayeka thought about that for a moment, it took sheer courage to say what he just said and even more to do what he was proposing. Ayeka didn't think she could do it if she was in his place. She wondered what Tenchi would do if their positions were switched? It wasn't exactly a fair question but it made her think. When he first arrived she had hated the tall traveler with a passion, but after his death and sharing his memories Ayeka had come to understand him a bit better. On the outside he was a confident cocky person, and with his powers it was understandable. But underneath that he was lonely and deep down all he wanted was to find a place where he belonged.

Ayeka was shaken from her thoughts when Matt Tightened his grip on Tenchi's shoulders. She saw the green starburst in his eyes flash and a blue glow emanated from his arms and traveled down into Tenchi where it flashed over his heart and disappeared. Matt let go of Tenchi and stepped to the side looking at Ryoko's slumbering form with a sad smile. Tenchi gulped and took a step forward, Ayeka felt her heart quicken watching each of his slow hesitant steps toward her rival. 

With the inexperience of a teenager Tenchi leaned down and closed his eyes. He had never kissed a girl before, being surrounded by all these beautiful women and he hadn't kissed a one in two years. Sure Ryoko was all over him any chance she got but he never let it go past a simple embrace. Ayeka had kissed him in the shed the day before but he had been to frightened to kiss her back. Now Ryoko's life depended on him not goofing this up. The pressure was enormous and everyone looking on didn't help one bit. He lost his nerve and straightened looking back to the others. He just couldn't do it.

"Come on Tenchi," Sasami prodded gently, "Help Ryoko wake up."

"Please Tenchi," Washu asked quietly looking down, "Bring me daughter back."

"Come on Tenchi you can do it," cheered Mihoshi.

"You wouldn't leave her like this would you Tenchi," Yosho asked sternly.

"I think Matt's right Tenchi you are the right one to do this," Ayeka gave him a weak smile, "But don't think I'm giving you to her."

Matt simply nodded to him. 

Tenchi turned back and looked down, she was so beautiful it was painful. He didn't know if he truly loved her but in that moment it didn't matter. Matt was right Ryoko loved him with all her heart, she deserved at least this. Inhaling deeply him steeled himself and leaned down again, and this time he didn't stop. Their lips met.

Ryoko slowly returned to the world of the living, she tried to breath but found something blocking her mouth. It was then she realized she was being kissed. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She felt his arms tighten around her in response. Ryoko lost herself in that embrace, this is how she dreamed it would be with Tenchi. She loved the way it felt, safe, warm and loved. 

She must have saved Matt and now he was reviving her exactly how she wanted to be revived. She opened her eyes expecting to see the powerful swordsman holding her, taking away her pain. What she found was Tenchi, his arms around her, his lips pressed to hers. But why Tenchi, it was Matt they were trying to save? Slowly she ended the kiss, not wanting it to be over but she was eager to find out what was going on. 

As Tenchi pulled away from her somewhat dazed as she was sent upon by the rest of the household. They all started asking questions at once, it all sounded like one big jumble to the ex-pirate as she looked around confused. Finally she saw him through the press of bodies. He was smiling a sad sort of smile hanging back in the darkness of the lab. He caught her eyes before turning and walking towards the exit. Ryoko wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to express her feelings in that moment. She laid back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling while the others clambered over each other to tell the story of what had happened with Sor-ra-eyu.

"I thought I might find you here," Washu said dipping her feet into the warm water of the onsen. It had been several hours since Tenchi had kissed Ryoko awake, and the buzz about that kiss was finally dying down. Currently Ryoko was till resting in the lab, her fight with Matt's shadow soul and subsequent draining by Sor-ra-eyu had left her exhausted. Tenchi and his father were in the process of trying to clean up the mess the tall woman had made of the living room. Sasami was busy cooking s special meal to help Ryoko get her strength back, while Ayeka went about setting up a temporary dining room in the upstairs living area with Mohoshi's help.

"What do you want little Washu," Matt asked not bothering to look up at her and sinking deeper into the warm pool.

"I came to talk with you that's all," Washu said innocently.

"No you didn't," Matt replied looking up at her, "I don't need to read your thoughts to tell this going to be more than a simple conversation."  
"Your right," Washu admitted trying not to stare at his naked body, "I want to know why you had Tenchi kiss Ryoko when he didn't have to? He could have just as easily touched her given her back the life force."

"I already told you," Matt said with some heat, "I want her to be happy."

"Then why didn't you kiss her," Washu pressed, "She love you too you know."

"Yes, and look what happened," the swordsman frowned, "I almost got her killed twice, not mention the danger I put the rest of you in. She'll be better off without me."

"That doesn't sound right me," Washu stated looking up through the glass room at the darkening sky, "Before you were very loving to Ryoko, you helped her see things in a new light. I don't understand why you would just step aside now. Why did you decide to leave in the first place anyways?"

"Because I'm a curse," he said simply, "Everything I touch I destroy."

"What do you mean," Washu asked perplexed.

"I mean just that," Matt said sharply, "Do you think my disrupting of your lives is the first time it's happened? When Tenchi fought Sor-ra-eyu she took him to a place I had destroyed before I had control of my abilities to show him the truth of my power. That place was my home."

Washu sat there stunned. Tenchi had told her about the encounter at the crater but at the time she had discounted it as more of Sor-ra-eyu's lies, but to here Matt confirm it as the truth was shocking to say the least. They sat there in silence for a few minutes while Washu digested the news. Being capable of causing that much damage placed him in the same category as Tenchi and her daughter. She had been wondering why he had lived in isolation during his years of training, he was a danger to everything around him. Now she understood better his drive to discover his origins.

"I had no control over myself when it happened," Matt spoke breaking the silence, "Still the knowledge of what I have done still haunts me, all those people's lives snuffed out because I lost control. Master Tsutargi understood what it was like to be feared because of what he was capable of. He took me, taught me to discipline myself, he helped when no one else would. I promised him in return that his art would not die with him. I became a weapon's master, and some day I'll pass it on to another. I just hope my student won't have to go through what I did."

"I understand," Washu offered comfortingly.

"No you don't," Matt said angrily cutting her off, "You do not have to struggle constantly to keep your powers hidden. You know who and what you are, you have a fundamental understanding of yourself. Do not claim understanding of things of which you have no conception. And I do not want your pity."

"I'm sorry Matt," Washu apologized, "I don't know what you have gone through, but what I do know is that you are a kind decent person. I do know what is to have a gift others to not understand, I haven't had the trials you've had but I know what it is like to be different."

"I'm sorry as well little Washu," Matt said calmly, "I should not have snapped at you like but it's a delicate topic for me."

"I know it is," Washu said with a ghost of smile on her face, "My daughter is very much like you, and trying to help her is nearly as impossible."

"Ryoko has been through a lot in her life," Matt said sadly but lifted his head and looked Washu directly in the eye and continued, "But she's stronger than her past, she will overcome it. Beside she has all of you to help her."

"What about you Matt," Washu asked seriously, "Your all alone with no one to rely on. I don't understand why your set on leaving, we could help you just as much as Ryoko."

"If I stay it will only cause Ryoko's continued unhappiness," Matt explained, "And I must continue my journey to find out who I really am, I can't just give up my goal like that. Speaking of which have you turned up anything in your analysis of me?"

"Yes I have," Washu said smiling an idea forming in her mind, "When your done here come see me in my lab and I'll show what I've discovered."

With that the diminutive scientist rose and turned to leave, but before she did she shot Matt a look from over her shoulder and spoke, "And thank you for what you've given Ryoko, it means more to me than you'll ever know." 

With that she turned and left leaving Matt alone to the darkness and quiet of the night time onsen. For the first time since he had been revived a sincere smile came to his lips life was strange, he had come here hoping to find answers about his origins, instead he found Ryoko and her odd family. Now after everything Matt knew it had been worth coming here anyways, he may not have found what he was looking for but in a way he had come to understand himself. Matt lay back deeper into the warm water and looked up into the starry sky and wondered.

Ryoko came awake instantly, her dream faded away as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _How long have I been out, _she wondered looking around at the dark lab. Thoughts of earlier that day flitted through her mind as she played them out trying to piece everything together. Slowly all the pieces began to fall into place culminating with Tenchi kissing her while Matt walked out of the room. Matt, she bolted straight up and threw the blankets off in a rush. With a thought she was standing in what was left of the living room. Tenchi and his father looked up in surprise at their unexpected guest.

"Ryoko your awake," exclaimed Tenchi coming up to her.

"Tenchi," she greeted him without much enthusiasm, and then looking around mangled room, "Wow looks like Sor-ra-eyu did one hell of a job redecorating."

"You can say that again," Nobiyuki spoke up, "She was one rough lady."

"Are you ok Ryoko," Tenchi asked seriously, "Everyone's been worried about you."

"I'm fine Tenchi," she lied, "Are you alright, I know Sor-ra-eyu did the same thing to you."

"I'm great," answered Tenchi with a smile, "I guess because you were out longer it effected you more than me and Ayeka."

"Yeah that must be it," Ryoko said noncommittally, "I'm glad everyone's safe now."

"Yeah me too," Tenchi said still smiling not catching onto her odd behavior, "I'm really glad your feeling better Ryoko. It'll be nice now that things are getting back to normal."

"Yeah normal," the ex-pirate grunted.

"What's wrong Ryoko," said Tenchi looking closely at her.

"Nothing I'm fine I said," Ryoko snapped turning away from him.

"Ryoko if something's bothering you, you can tell me," Tenchi said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Tenchi do you really love me," she asked in a rush turning to face him. Tenchi stood there stunned. _Where did that come from_? he asked himself looking at her. There were tears in her golden eyes as she stood there waiting for his reply. Tenchi resisted the urge to run when he considered the desperation he had heard in her voice. For once he had to be honest with himself and her, he couldn't run away any longer.

"Ryoko I...," She cut him off by placing a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Don't say anything," she whispered wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his lean chest. Tenchi nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around her in return. Nobuyuki took this as his queue to leave and quietly snuck into the kitchen.

At that moment Matt walked into the shattered living room, he stopped cold at the sight before him. The traveler stood there for several moments and let them enjoy their moment together. She deserved this moment, he was happy for he truly was, but still a part of him wished he could hold her just one more time. With practiced ease he snuck by the couple, and it wasn't until the door to Washu's lab shut that either of them were aware anyone else had even been in the room.

He found Washu be following her essence through the twisting passages of her great laboratory, she was sitting on a floating cushion before a massive tank filled with various aquatic creatures. She turned from her typing at the sound of his approach and smiled in greeting.

"I'm glad your here," she said as he stopped a few feet from her.

"Don't get your hopes up," Matt grunted, "You're no getting my pants off this time."

"The thought hasn't even crossed my mind," she smiled at him.

"Well I'm here, what have you learned," Matt pressed not in the mood for small talk.

"Well aren't we in a good mood," she teased, when he didn't respond she cleared her throat and moved on, "Anyways, I've compared the data I took from you and cross referenced it with every life form I have data on, over 20 billion species."

"Get to the point," Matt interrupted impatiently.

"I came up empty," she said simply and shrugged.

"What!" Matt yelled, "20 billion and you didn't find anything close? You drug me in here to tell me this. Bah, what a waste."

"Wait up one minute," Washu scolded, "Just because I didn't find a matching life form doesn't mean I didn't learn anything."

"I'm listening," Matt grunted folding his arms.

"Good. Now what I suspect is that you might be a living weapon similar to Ryoko," Washu began trying to ignore the swordsman's glare, "If you think about it, it makes sense, the sum of your abilities makes you a formidable weapon. With your mind reading abilities you can get past security by easily learning pass codes. You have no need to carry a weapon with you, your ability to draw energy out of most objects allows you use almost anything to deadly effect. Not to mention the fact that you could level anything within a half mile."

"This is nothing new to me," Matt frowned, "That my abilities point towards violence is obvious, add to that I can heal my self and you have a totally independent unit capable of carrying out a wide variety of objectives. Washu I know your trying to help but unless you can point to who made me then this information is useless to me."

"Well Matt," Washu began, "The problem is, is that there are thousands of races out there that pursue living weapons projects, most of which are top secret and as such I have little or no information on them. Thing is I can't even be sure that you are some sort of weapons project, I just don't have anywhere to go with this right now. I'm sorry, maybe with more time I'll come up with something."

"It's alright little Washu," Matt gave her a strained smile, "I'll just have to keep looking, I appreciate your help though it means a lot to me. "

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you any answers but I can aid you," Washu said with a sly grin, "Follow me."

With a shrug Matt followed her deeper into the twisting labyrinth of tunnels and passage ways. Matt was amazed by it all, and to think that all this had been created by this child like woman walking in front of him. He could only imagine what it would be like to have this much genius and the drive to create all this. Finally after she stopped before a series of tall tubes which he recognized as stasis pods similar to the one he had been placed shortly after his death. 

"What are we doing here," Matt asked peering into one of the cloudy tubes.

"With in these stasis devices are the last remnants of several species whose planets were destroyed by war and other calamities. I've rescued many such creatures and found them new homes and with the help of genetic technology they flourished on their new planets. But these creatures here are the last surviving members of their respective races, and for one reason or another I am unable to help them."

"This is fascinating," Matt said reading the description on one of the tubes, and then looking of his shoulder at the scientist asked, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Over here," Washu motioned him one of the other stasis tubes, "This life form's world was destroyed twelve thousand years ago by a rogue comet. A space exploration team happened to be there just before the planet was destroyed, they managed to save a few of the species including this one. However while the other rescued species thrived on a new world they were unsuccessful at helping this creature. When the female specimen died they placed the remaining one in cold sleep. Upon their return to the Royal Space Academy it was discovered this species required a psychic link to a host in order to survive. However the species that provided that link was lost with it's home planet. Tests were run in order to see if we could find a compatible host, none has ever been found."

"While I find this incredibly fascinating," Matt repeated, "What exactly does this have to do with me?"

"When I was running your test I of course compared you with these species here as well," Washu explained, "While I didn't find a match I discovered something interesting, it seems your psycho layer pattern matches this creature's completely."

"What you're saying is that I'm a suitable host for this, this whatever it is," Matt reasoned trying to make out the creature in the murky fluids, "How can that be?"

"I don't know," shrugged the diminutive scientist, "But for whatever reason it's true, and I'd like it if you would consider taking him with you when you continue your journey."

"Why," Matt asked confused, "I mean I'd love to help you bring these creatures back to life and all, but why would I take it with me?"

"Well you see," Washu said quietly, "Even if I managed to clone a female specimen it too would require a host, and without you knowing anyone else like you that scenario is unlikely. I just thought that you might like some companionship on your travels. I think any creature would rather live than spend an eternity in stasis waiting for science to find a solution."

"I can understand that," Matt said thoughtfully, "So what do I have to do to keep it alive?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Washu admitted, "All I know is that it needs to be mentally linked to it's host."

"Well I can't see why not," Matt shrugged still looking into the tube, "I guess a having a pet would be nice, do you know how smart it is? Hope it's house broken."

Washu smiled as she started plucking away at her keyboard beginning the process of taking the creature out of stasis for the first time in twelve thousand years. _I hope this works_, she though to herself as the liquid began to drain from the tank.

Authors note

It has taken me forever to finish this chapter, and the only reason I'm ending it here is that It was getting to be way too long. Fear not however I'll have the next one up in a few days at most. The next chapter will most likely be the last in this story but fear not the next one is well on the way, worry not. So what does this creature look like? Does Tenchi truly love Ryoko, and if not will she leave with the traveler? these questions and more to be answered in the next chapter.

Smack54


	10. Gifts Before the Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

Gifts Before the Journey

"Let me get this straight," Matt asked looking at the tiny creature, "You used that giant tank to store something the size of my hand?"

"Well it's all standardized," explained Washu red faced, "These are the same tanks from the academy, of course now I have a much better design."

"Whatever," Matt let the subject drop and turned back to what was supposed to be his new pet. It looked like a cat but was roughly half the size of a normal feline with bright golden fur. Matt watched curiously as the creature began to stir, it's mouth opened into a gaping yawn revealing it's sharp tiny teeth and rough tongue. Slowly it stood up and arched it's back in a very cat like stretch, the only difference was it added it's two blue gossamer wings stretching them out to the side of it's sleek torso. It walked a full circle before it sat down on it's haunches and peered up at Matt returning his curious look.

"What should I do," Matt whispered glancing at Washu.

"How would I know," Washu shrugged, "I told you, we never understood these creatures."

_You could try asking me,_ the voice flooded into Matt's mind startling him. He snapped his gaze back onto the creature kaleidoscopic eyes, he was shocked at the intelligence he found in it's thoughts. This little creature had human intelligence! 

"Utterly amazing," Matt said under his breathe.

_Yes, isn't it, _came the sarcastic response echoing in his thoughts, _Now if you don't mind would you please explain what is going on here._

"Well Washu here just unthawed you," Matt explained out loud, "After she asked me if I wanted a pet."

_Pet! _the cat stood up and arched it's back in anger and snapped it's wings out _I'm no pet, and if your going to be my host then you had better get that idea out of your head right now, I'm in charge here._

"Now wait one minute there kitty," Matt returned glaring at the small animal, "Nobody's making you boss here, we just saved your life."

_Oh yes of course, _the creature sneered, _You and that primitive there got it into your thick skulls to take me and my mate away to this torture chamber. Don't claim to have saved me, I watched as your lackeys tortured my mate to death along with several other creatures._

"Stop right there little guy," Matt said getting his temper under control, "Now I don't know about any mistreatment but you were saved from death. The people that took you had a good reason, your planet was about to be destroyed."

_Hmmph, _it broadcast as the winged cat sat back down, _Even if what you say is true the way we were treated is inexcusable, they should have explained this to us first and given us the choice to go with them. Instead the captured us and kept us in cages and only took us out to torture one of us. You can't defend their cruelty, they even had their minds closed off to keep us from gaining the energies we needed._

"They did not do it intentionally," Matt said shaking his head glancing at a confused Washu, "But I can attest for their lack of decency. They didn't close off their minds to you, they don't know how to communicate telepathically, and I've never done it before all I do is read peoples thoughts."

_I see, _it sent back, _Then I apologize to you host, it seems I made a mistake thinking your species were all the same. Now if that we understand one another introductions are in order. My name is Sosselleselarian Etchican Torivarian Thinderal Monicar, I thank you for your decision to become my provider._

"I am Matthew Aaron Carson," Matt smiled at the cat, "Mind if I call you Ses your name is beyond pronunciation, you can call me Matt."

"What in the name of Tsunami are you talking about," Washu said scratching her head looking from Matt to the creature and back again in confusion.

"This is not health Tenchi," Yosho admonished his grandson, "You cannot remain like this forever, nor will the girls always wait for you to decide. You must see it after what has happened these past two weeks. What will you do when Matt has found his answers and comes back for Ryoko?"

"You think that Matt will find out about what he is," Tenchi asked trying to avoid the subject. Currently the two were sitting in the shrine office sipping green tea and talking about the future. Tenchi had come after his embrace with Ryoko hoping his grandfather would help his put some perspective on his current situation and offer him some advice. 

"Yes Tenchi Matt is a very driven young man," Yosho explained, "He has mastered a very difficult combat style in the matter of a few years all the while dealing with his developing powers. Have no doubt that he will succeed in finding his answers. But that is besides the point, succeed or not once he is at peace with himself he will be back for Ryoko. Even you know that he loves her, and she clearly has feelings for him."

"You don't really think Ryoko would leave do you," asked Tenchi worriedly.

"Tenchi," the older prince sighed, "Unless you return Ryoko's love openly she will find that love elsewhere, and have no doubt that Ayeka is the same. They want to be loved Tenchi, nothing more nothing less. Even though they love you now they can't wait on you forever, nor should they have too."

"But grandpa," Tenchi protested, "I don't know if I truly love either one of them, and I don't want to hurt them by choosing the other."

"Tenchi you are helping no one with your current course," Yosho scolded, "Your just hurting all three of you by keeping the status quo. Putting Matt aside what are you going to do when Ayeka is called back to Juria to be named heir to the empire?"

"What do you mean grandpa," Tenchi frowned.

"I have given up my claim to the throne," Yosho began, "And Sasami lost her right to the throne when she bonded with Tsunami. So unless you present yourself as crown prince Ayeka will be named and as tradition demands she will be must have a mate to assume the throne."

"Wait a minute," Tenchi interrupted, "Your saying Ayeka could be leaving too?"

"Not could Tenchi," Yosho said gravely, "But when, once her space tree is strong enough to make the journey she will have to return home as tradition dictates."

"But, but," Tenchi stammered, "Ayeka's never said anything about this to me."

"And she won't," Yosho said shaking his head, "She doesn't want to force your hand because of Jurian customs, she wants you to love her honestly not because of her station."

"Then why are you telling me now Grandfather," Tenchi asked perplexed.

"Because you must understand the that all things change," Tenchi's Grandfather sighed again, "I'm not telling you all this to hurt you, or force your decision but Tenchi you have to grasp the future or it will pass you by."

"I know grandpa," Tenchi said lowering his head, "But it's just so confusing, I need more time."

"I understand Tenchi," Yosho smiled at him, "Now it is late let us return home before teh girls begin to worry about us."

"Yeah," Tenchi responded, rising to follow the old man, his head full of thoughts.

Ses tried his best to ignore the cabbit's loud chewing as he took a careful bite of the cooked fish Sasami had placed in front of him. Finding it to his liking the winged cat began to eat with more zeal. Currently the entire family was seated around the low kitchen table which was the lone surviving piece of furniture left from Sor-ra-eyu's battle in the living room. Tenchi, seated between Ayeka and Ryoko, was still lost in thought and barely touched his food. Ryoko ate with relish, several days spent in a coma had left her ravenous. Ayeka ate with more décor but still managed to consume several helpings. The rest of the family ate with zeal and praised Sasami's skill ate every turn. The little princess blushed especially when Matt complimented her food, as he sampled every dish on the table. 

Ses was glad to have an intelligent host, it made life much more interesting. On his home world the creatures he bonded with had massive psychic energy but very simple though process. He was beginning to understand his host now through the link they shared but you didn't need psychic powers to see that he was in love with the cyan haired woman. Ses understood what it was like to have mate, but was lost on the fact as to why Matt hadn't already claimed her. Instead he was planning on leaving without telling her, something about not deserving her. From what Ses could tell Matt would be a far better mate for the woman than that scrawny boy. Loud smacking to the left shook Ses from his thoughts, and he glance over at the cabbit, who he had learned was a familiar to the golden eyed girl. _Then again, _thought Ses with a disgusted look to Ryo-Ohki, _Maybe Matt is right. _

As the meal came to a close Ayeka offered to help Sasami with the dishes while the rest of the family split up to go about their evening routines. Matt was the last to leave the table, standing up he stretched to his full height before walking out onto the porch. Ses flexed his gossamer wings and flew after his host. The warm night air closed around him as he stepped out onto the wooden deck, he gripped the railing as Ses landed lightly on his right shoulder.

"I really hate to leave," Matt sighed looking out over the moonlit lake.

_Then why go, _Ses asked.

"Because I must," Matt reasoned, "I can't just give up on my quest, besides it's Tenchi she really wants."

_You've been over this, _Ses broadcast flatly, _All you've been thinking about is that night you two spent together and what you told her. If you want her take her, that boy is no threat to you, admit it, he doesn't love her the way you do._

"But she doesn't love me like she love him," Matt frowned, "He's the world to her, when I first came here I didn't understand the depth of that love. She wants him more than life itself, it doesn't matter to Ryoko that he never returns her affections. How do I compete with that kind of devotion?"

_By giving her what she wants, _the small creature answered dryly, _She could come to love you just the same if you gave it time. As it is she like you now, it wouldn't be hard to push her over the edge and into your arms._

"No," Matt whispered to the night, "I've already caused enough harm here, and Ryoko deserves to have her prince. All I can give her is a never ending journey. I won't take her away from her family anyhow, at least not until I've resolved my own problems. I won't start something with Ryoko until I can give myself to her one hundred percent."

_I can see your adamant about this so I won't argue any further on it, _Ses replied and then changing the subject, _So where are you planning to go now?_

"Back home to the US to do some research," Matt answered, "And then most likely to South America, from what I know many of the cultures there have legends about beings with powers that are similar to mine."

_When are we leaving, _Ses asked.

"Tomorrow," Matt replied looking far off into the night.

Ryoko dumped the bucket of warm water over her shoulder with a sigh of contentment. She had forgotten the last time she had been clean, sometime before Matt arrived she guessed. She spent several more minutes washing away the dirt and grime from all her recent adventures, from her night alone with the swordsman to the bloody battles that followed. After washing she slid into one of the warm pools and poured herself some saki from the bucket floating in the water beside her. Taking a sip she frowned, something didn't feel right. She looked around the darkened bath house trying to find the source of her discomfort but found nothing out of place. Shaking her head she sank back down into the warm water with a rueful grin. _I'm just paranoid, _she thought to herself as she poured some more saki.

"And to think I gave up my mortal existence so you could sit here and get drunk," Scolded a familiar female voice, "What was my lord thinking when he gave me up to bring you back."

Ryoko jumped at the sound of the regal woman's voice echoing in the darkness. She almost snapped her neck as she whipped her head from side to side trying to locate the source of Sor-ra-eyu's voice. A female outline began to form in front of her just above the water and condensed into a hazy image of Matt's perfect woman. Ryoko sat there stunned unable to grasp what was going on, _I thought she was gone for good._

"No," the spirit said, "All Matt did was take away the essence that kept me mortal. Now I have just returned to what I was before a ghost that exists only when he sleeps, unable to help in any significant way."

"Big deal," Ryoko sneered, "Big bad spirit mad her 'Lord' doesn't love her, tell it to some one who cares sister."

"I just came to ask why you weren't with my master," Sor-ra-eyu asked sharply, "After all he died to save you, and then gave up his happiness to do it again. I wanted to make sure you was worth all the pain he's suffering to make you happy. But I can see it was a waste after all, your not even with that pathetic boy."

"That's not the way it works Sor-ra-eyu," Ryoko protested, "Sure I love Tenchi, but he's not ready to commit to me yet, and Matt is leaving soon, what am I supposed to do?"

"Pick one," the ghost suggested.

"It's not that simple," Ryoko tried to explain but got cut off.

"Yes it is," Sor-ra-eyu snapped, "I didn't think a space pirate could be this indecisive, maybe you and that boy are made for each other after all."

"And what's that supposed to mean," Ryoko shot back not liking where this was going.

"What I mean is,' the tall woman hissed, "is that you have to ability to end all of this one way or the other now. But no you persist on procrastinating while Matt suffers and the fool boy continues to sit on the fence. My lord is in love with you and doesn't want to leave because of it, but he thinks his presence will stand in the way of your developing a relationship with that insipid child. Now after all he's gone through to help you, you throw it back in his face by going right back to your pointless game playing." 

"I hope your happy," the spirit snapped before disappearing in a flash.

Ryoko sat there for several long minutes in stunned silence, and then in a flash of rage she vaporized much of the water in the pool and phased away to the roof to think. Sitting there under the stars she looked up and wondered; was she really letting Tenchi walk all over her, her the Demon of Juria, the most feared space pirate in the galaxy? She loved him that was obvious, but was it enough when he rarely returned her affections? Since Ryoko had met Tenchi she could count on one hand the number of times he had held her like he cared for her. When she thought about it logically she found the answers to her questions rather easily, yes to the first and no to the second. 

"So why am I still here," she asked the darkness. 

"Because this is your home," Matt said as he sat down next to the surprised pirate.

"Geez, you nearly scared me to death," Ryoko said settling back down beside him, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Ses woke me up when the link between us went dead," Matt explained, "Apparently when I sleep and Sor-ra-eyu wanders about she uses my powers to manifest herself and it cut the connection to Ses. It's going to take some time to get used to having him around. I hope Sor-ra-eyu didn't hurt you too bad with what she said."

"You know what she told me," Ryoko asked searching his eyes, "But she told us you didn't know what she does when your asleep."

"And I don't," Matt smiled at her confusion, "But knowing her I figured she went straight to you after she found me alone, I'm sorry if she said anything to hurt your feelings."

"Well I can't say it was a pleasant experience but it did make me think," Ryoko admitted. 

"Ryoko," He said looking deep into her eyes warmly, "I really do love you, but even if Tenchi weren't here I couldn't take you away from your family and friends just to drag you along with me on some fruitless quest. You deserve to be happy Ryoko, I mean that with all my heart. And if your not happy being with me then so be it, but you had have to stop this run around with Tenchi and Ayeka. You keep waiting for him to decide, why?"

"Because," but Matt cut her off bringing a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Because you want him to feel the same way about you as you feel about him," Matt told her, "But that's not the way relationships work. People are different with different feelings you can't expect to for him to feel exactly as you do, it's not fair to him."

"I never though about it like that," she said staring off into the night, "but is see your point."

"Ryoko," Matt began hesitantly, taking her hands in his he looked into her golden eyes sadly, "I love you, I really do, so I hope you understand why I have to leave. I just can't give you what you deserve until I know who and what I am. I don't expect you to wait for me, I really do wish you and Tenchi the best. I just want you to be happy Ryoko even if it isn't with me."

With that Matt stood up and walked away, he slid off the edge of the roof and landed neatly on the balcony below leaving Ryoko alone with her thoughts. She sat there contemplating what he had just said, trying to find where her feeling fit in all of this. She loved Tenchi with all her heart, or so she thought until Matt had entered her life. Now she was confused and torn as to what to do, so she did nothing. She watch him leave without a word of protest. _I this how Tenchi feels all the time_, she wondered looking at the space where Matt had just been.

_May I be so bold as to ask Why you just shot yourself in foot, _Ses asked hovering in the air before Matt's face just as he landed lightly on the deck. Matt ignored his new friend and walked past the flying creature and into the house shutting the door behind him as he went. Ses followed him and seeing he wasn't going to get an answer out of Matt the winged cat settled himself down among the cushions and closed his eyes. He would deal with this in the morning.

Matt sat there in the darkness for a long time, his active mind refused to give into sleep this night. Then just as he was about to close his eyes and try again for welcomed oblivion he saw her phase through the roof and stand before him silhouetted by the moon light a vision of unsurpassing beauty. The faint light gave her cyan hair a soft cloud like illusion, her golden eyes flashed in the darkness like wet sparkling gems. Her shadow engulfed Matt like blanket soothing his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head to silence him and looking in her eyes he understood no words were necessary. Ryoko walked towards him with a slow smooth gate and knelt before the swordsman has he came to knees to meet her. She searched his unusual eyes looking for acceptance and he nodded. She fell into his arms as they lay back among the carrot shaped cushions and together they began to dream.

Slowly Matt came awake, the after effects of the dream fading as he sat up and looked around. Ryoko was gone. Matt shook away the last vestiges of the dream and wondered what time it was. Looking out the glass doors the rising sun told him it was still early morning. Smiling to himself he nudged Ses awake before heading down stairs to the kitchen. Hopefully he beat Sasami and could work in peace.

Tenchi awoke to the morning calls of birds outside his window heralding the dawn of a new day. With a yawn he sat up to stretch, or at least that's what he tried to do. Something was holding him down, looking down at the blanket he couldn't see anything restraining him. When trying to pull the covers back he found his left arm pinned also. Using his right arm Tenchi flung the blankets aside and his eyes opened wide in shock. There lay Ryoko snuggled close to his side with one smooth skinned hand on his shoulder. Worse yet her dress was open at the bust leaving precious little to the imagination. Tenchi was about to yell at her when he noticed the peaceful expression on Ryoko's face. The last time he had seen her looking so content was when he had found her asleep in Matt arms in that clearing near her cave. Slowly and carefully he disentangled himself from her and left Ryoko to her dreams as he went downstairs to see if Sasami needed any help with breakfast. 

The young prince shook his head as he looked at the mess that used to be their living room. Tenchi and his father hadn't made much headway yesterday in cleaning up the destruction. He was about to open the door to the kitchen when he heard someone out on deck. Scratching his head he looked out eh ruined glass doors and saw Sasami and Ayeka setting out folding chairs around a large folding table Tenchi didn't even know they had.

"Good morning Tenchi," Sasami called noticing him before her sister.

"Oh, good morning lord Tenchi," Ayeka greeted walking up to him.

"Good morning Sasami, Miss Ayeka," Tenchi said somewhat bewildered, "What's all this for?"

"When I came down to start breakfast this morning Matt was already in the kitchen cooking," Sasami explained, "He said he wanted to do something for us in return for the all we've done for him, and then he asked me to set up a table outside for us to eat at. He told me where he comes from he always eats breakfast outside."

"Well ok I guess," replied Tenchi not really understanding it all. 

Just as they finished setting the table as Matt had asked them with American style plates and silverware he began to bring out food, and lots of it. The rest of the family trickled out drawn by the enticing aromas. Ayeka, Sasami, and Tenchi wait patiently for everyone to join them at on the deck. Mihoshi's eyes opened wide at the site of the food and praised Sasami profusely before Washu pointed out it was Matt who had prepared the meal. The blonde GP apologized to Matt and was reaching for the butter when she tipped a pitcher of juice, the travelers timely reaction saved much of the food from being ruined as he caught the pitcher. Mihoshi laughed at her self and apologized again but slammed her elbow down on her fork and sent it flying at Tenchi. He ducked just in time as the fork stuck into the back of his chair and quivered there for several long moments. They all laughed, but Tenchi made a mental note not to sit across from Mihoshi at any restaurants.

Ryoko was the last person to come downstairs for breakfast. Confusion played across her face when she woke up in Tenchi's bed after having fallen asleep with Matt. Matt, she blushed when she remembered the dream she had sleeping in his arms. Shaking her head she greeted everyone before sitting down next to Washu at the outdoor table. Her jaw hit the table at the sight of the food. When she heard that Matt had made breakfast she was a bit hesitant at first, after all Tenchi couldn't boil water. But after seeing the spread she was prepared to make a decent attempt at trying everything. There were all sorts of western dishes from several types of eggs to bacon, ham, sausages even beef. Matt had made several different flavored pancakes along with waffles both regular and Belgium. Pitchers contained orange, apple, and grapefruit juice as well as milk. A plate piled high with toast was surrounded with a half dozen jams of various flavors. Everyone dug in trying different pancakes with various syrups Matt provided. For his part Matt ate relatively little and seemed more focused on the others than his food. Ses sat beside his plate licking milk from a saucer occasionally looking up to glare at Ryo-Ohki who across the table was noisily eating several large carrots. _They seem to be enjoying your food a lot, _Ses sent going back to his milk trying his best to ignore the unrefined cabbit. Matt didn't answer out loud but stroked a finger across Ses's back between his wings acknowledging him. _Yes, _Matt thought, _I owe them this at least for everything they have done for me._

Once breakfast was completed Matt asked that everyone gather in the upstairs living room after he was done cleaning up. There were a couple of confused looks but they all agreed and head into the house to prepare for the day. Tenchi and Mihoshi set about putting up the lawn furniture while the other girls went the onsen to wash up. An hour later they all gathered upstairs to see what Matt had planned now.

Matt walked up the stairs with Ses on his shoulders to find everyone gathered there waiting for him. He smiled as he toped the stairs and picked up his back pack and sword. 

"I know your wondering why I asked you all to get together here," Matt began addressing all of them, "I just wanted to thank each one of you for all you've done for me. I've really enjoyed my time here, and as much as it pains my to say it, my time with all of you is at an end. I have to leave to continue my journey to discover who I really am, and until I do so I can't be at peace with myself. I hope each one of you treasures what you have here, a home and people who care about you. But enough sap, lets get to the good part, to say thank you to each one of you I have something for each of you."

"Matt you didn't have to," Ayeka said, "You helped us to don't think that you owe us anything."

"But I do Princess," Matt answered and then walked up to Sasami he held out a notebook to her, "This is for you Sasami, I wrote down every recipe I know in here and translated it into Japanese to make it easier for you."

"Oh Matt that's great," Sasami cried, and then flipped through the book, "Wow it has all the dishes you made this morning. Wow look Ryo-Ohki new carrot recipes." The cabbit meowed excitedly at the thought. Matt went to Mihoshi next and handed her a paper wrapped bundle. The GP officer tore off the wrapping with enthusiasm.

"Oh Wow," she cooed looking at the stack of manga books, "These are collectors additions, they don't make these anymore, how can I ever thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Matt smiled at her, "I master had these books and gave them to me to help me learn Japanese, I brought them with me to see what they were worth, but I thought you might appreciate them more."

"Oh thank you," the blonde sniffed, "I'm so moved"

"And moving on," Matt said sliding up before Ayeka and presenting her with small box, "I noticed your love of wood work so this is for you."

Ayeka opened the small box and pulled out the object to show everyone, it was a hand carved wooden doll decorated with feathers and small beads.

"This is beautiful," Ayeka whispered looking at the intricate craftsmanship, "I didn't know anyone on this planet could make such things."

"Native Americans in Arizona where I live craft these," Matt explained, "I'm not sure what this particular represents but I bought it because of how well made it was and the essence that went into it's making. I felt sorry for the person that had to give it up for money but he guy I bought it from didn't know the maker personally."

"I thank you," Ayeka said sweetly smiling at him holding the doll to her chest.

"Washu," he said kneeling down before the scientist and handing her white pill bottle, "These are special pain killers master uses when he gets frustrated with me, I figure with trying to keep this crew in line you must get some killer migraines. These will cure any headache regardless of the source." He finished with a glance at Mihoshi who was currently giggling while she flipped through one of her new mangas.

"Thanks," Washu said, "My headaches are killer and it's the only thing I can't seem to cure. Hopefully I won't need them till Mihoshi is done reading your gifts."

"Right," Matt chuckled, and then got serious before coming up to Yosho, "Sir in respect from one warrior to another I thank you, and commend your teachings which have made Tenchi a true warrior. In gratitude I present to you this." Matt held out a worn scroll which the old prince took carefully from his hands and unrolled it.

"Is this what I think it is," Yosho asked pushing his glasses up on his nose looking into Matt's eyes.

"Yes," Matt returned, "I was instructed by master Tsutargi to present that to a school I found worthy. With in is the history of the weapon's master and the basics of the style. I can think of no one better to keep it."

"I will care for this so it the lesson's of the past will not be lost to the future," Yosho said bowing from the waist.

"I thank you lord Katsuhito," Matt said returning the bow. He then walked over to Tenchi and looked him directly in the eye almost as if he wanted to pick a fight.

"Tenchi I know we have our differences," Matt started, "But I want you to know I respect you as a man and a swordsman. And in that respect I present to you this gift." Matt reached into his bag and pulled out folded game board and a black silk bag and handed them to Tenchi. Tenchi set the board on the floor and opened the silk bag a pulled out a marble chess knight.

"A chess set," Tenchi asked confused.

"Chess like combat is a game of strategy," Matt explained, "That particular set I got in Mexico a few years ago and then taught the game to my master. After playing he said the game had much to teach and was worth mastering for any true warrior. I offer this to you as one swordsman to another, someday I'll come back and we can have a match. This way we won't kill each other during a duel."

"Yeah," Tenchi laughed, "I'll practice till then, you won't defeat me."

Matt misled to Tenchi before turning to the last person in the room. Ryoko stood there wondering what he would give her, he had already given her so much. She didn't want any mere bauble she wanted him, he had helped her see things in a whole new light and giving her hope for the future. She wanted him with her either as a friend or lover, the dream had shown here what it would be like to be with him. 

Matt dropped his back pack as he approached her and drew his sword from it's scabbard. The room fell deathly silent as Matt flipped the sword once and with a quick motion snapped it back into the sheath. He held up in both hands and offered to Ryoko.

"I can't accept this Matt," she whispered looking into his eyes as her's filled with tears.

"Ryoko," he said softly, "This sword was made for me because I had completed my training, but what I learned her is that my training is far from over. I cannot call myself a true weapon's master until I have learned the truth about myself. I'm not asking you to take the sword only to hold it in trust until I return to reclaim it as a true weapon's master."

"I, I," Ryoko stammered taking the sword, "I understand, I'll keep this for you until you come back for it."

"Thank you Ryoko," he whispered unable to say more. Finally he turned and walked down the stairs. He shouldered his back pack and started across the bridge, Ses flew next to him wings beating softly as the creature flew slow enough to stay be his host's side. He stopped suddenly as Ryoko appeared in front of him. She stood there a moment tears running down her cheeks before Matt opened his arms and she rushed into his embrace. She cried into his chest with sobs of hurt and frustration.

"Don't leave," she cried looking up at him, "Stay with me, I don't want to be alone any more."

"You're not alone Ryoko," Matt said pulling her out to arms length he stepped to the side. Standing several yards away on the bridge was Tenchi. She dried her eyes as Tenchi came up to stand beside her. Matt smiled and turned to leave once more. Ryoko stood there with Tenchi and wrapped her arms around him as the traveler moved on to the path and disappeared into the trees. The two of them stayed looking at the empty bridge for along time and for once Tenchi didn't feel tense with Ryoko holding him like this.

Authors Note

Now I know I said this was going to be the last chapter in this story, but I think I lied. You see I was going to continue this plot under another story title but the more I thought about it the more it made sense to just keep it going under the title of Midnight on the Last Perfect Day. Anyway this brings the first part of the saga to a close and I hope every one enjoyed it. Expect some big shake ups in the next few chapters as well as Matt's continuing quest for answers. Yes they will meet again. Beside how could I end the story when Tenchi hasn't picked anyone and Matt is still alone? Also keep an eye out for my side story coming soon about the dream Ryoko and Matt shared on their last night together. Anyhow Thanks for all the great reviews and please keep 'em coming


	11. Wherever You are There You Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

Wherever You are There You Go

_I still think this is a bad idea, _Ses sent with a slight tremor.

"You think everything is a bad idea," Matt retorted pulling vines away from the entrance. 

After clearing away the overgrowth the two looked down the long dark stone hewn passage. The corridor twisted away deep into the darkness of the earth. Matt took a step forward into the passage, the first person to do so in over a thousand years. Dust rose around his feet and the echo of the step resounded deep in the darkness. 

"See Ses nothing to worry about," Matt said turning to his companion. His friend however stayed where he was looking past him into the darkness. Slowly Matt turned around and looked into the gloom curiously, the silence was broken as a deep hum came from the depths. Suddenly lights raced along the walls illuminating the darkness in a flash. At the same instant Matt fell to the floor with a crash holding his head as if in pain. Ses rushed to his host's side wanting to help but all his frantic messages were blocked out by whatever had felled the swordsman .

"Get out of my head," he screamed still clutching his head tightly. The pain raced through his mind like an inferno burning away his formidable defenses with ease. Unable to give up Matt fought back, looking past the pain he sought the calm center of his being. Slowly the pain began to reside as he used the power to push back whatever was trying to invade his mind. Weakly he rose to his knees and gave Ses a reassuring pat on the head.

_I told you this was a bad idea, _the flying cat reiterated landing on Matt's shoulder.

"I didn't travel half way across the globe to walk away just because of a light show and a headache," Matt said with resolve shaking off the last vestiges of pain, " Aren't you the least bit curious as to what's down here?"

_Not really, _Ses grumbled adjusting his gossamer wings, _But at least this time it's more than empty stone. _

Tenchi went about his morning routine like it was a normal day, but it wasn't. Three months had passed since Matthew Aaron Carson had disrupted their lives and in the interim things had continued to change. Not in major ways at first but slowly they had been transformed, his grandfather called it growing up. Now though things were about to change in a major way again. Ryu-Oh was finally strong enough to make the journey to Juria, which meant that Ayeka and Sasami had to return home. It would still be several weeks before they left, but still Tenchi felt as though there wasn't enough time. Sure they still had to tow the main unit into space and then wait while the hull of the ship formed, but instead of it being an ambiguous moment set in the future the departure of the two princesses was set in stone. That left Tenchi in a quandary, should he go with them or not?

"Breakfast is ready," Sasami called drawing Tenchi from his thoughts. He opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hallway finding Ryoko and Ayeka glaring daggers at each other until they noticed him. Both did an about face and smiled at Tenchi, they spoke in unison as they greeted him.

"Good morning Tenchi," purred Ryoko.

"Good morning lord Tenchi," Ayeka smiled.

"Morning," Tenchi answered them with a yawn.

Together the three headed down stairs to breakfast, which Sasami had already set out in an elaborate display. Mihoshi was already at the table staring wide eyed at the spread before her, while Washu waited patiently for the others to sit down. Tenchi took his customary seat between his two suitors and dug into the fabulous meal. The other followed suit and in short order the meal was consumed down to the last rice ball.

"That was great Sasami," Mihoshi said patting her stomach as she stood up, "Well I'm off for patrol."

"Don't forget Mihoshi I'll need your help later to help tow Ryu-Oh into lunar orbit so we can began hull structuring," Washu reminded the blonde.

"Ohh, I almost forgot," Mihoshi giggled, "I'll tell Yukinojo to remind me."

"I can't believe this is really happening," Tenchi said to Washu once Ayeka and Sasami had cleared the table and Ryoko phased away to wherever, "That advanced growth plan you used really worked fast."

"I'm such a genius," Washu patted herself on the back a moment before getting serious, "But you know I was Ayeka the suggested the idea."

"What," Tenchi spit out his tea in shock, "Why would Ayeka do that, I thought she wanted to stay here on Earth longer."

"I asked her the same question," Washu said looking Tenchi directly in the eye, "She told me that she couldn't ignore her responsibilities any longer. With that she turned and left, but I heard her crying as she walked out of the lab."

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Tenchi said excusing himself as he rose. 

"Tenchi I not trying to influence your decision by telling you this," Washu spoke in a quiet voice, "But think hard before you make your mind about going with them."

"I know little Washu," he smiled back, "I think I've already made my decision about this."

Washu sat there alone for a few minutes after watching Tenchi leave. _Has he really made a decision? _Washu thought to herself looking at the empty living room. Deciding that she couldn't do anything about it she headed to her lab to finish up the final preparations for getting Ayeka's ship into space. She shut the door behind her and was walking towards her floating cushion when Ryoko phased in landing lightly in front of the diminutive scientist. Judging by the serious look on her daughter's face Washu knew this was going to interrupt her schedule.

"What is it little Ryoko," Washu asked politely. She smiled as she saw Ryoko's face twist up as the former pirate tried to control her temper.

"I need you help Mom," Ryoko said through gritted teeth, then getting her anger under control she started over again, "I need your help to find Matt, I feel bad about how things ended between us. I want to talk to him again about what happened and why I attacked him."

"Ryoko," Washu said soothingly, "I'm sure Matt understands how you feel, after all he is a mind reader. Are you sure you just don't want to run to him because of Ayeka going home and the possibility that Tenchi might go with her?"

"I don't know," Ryoko sighed plopping down on the cushion, "It's just that Tenchi has been spending so much time with Ayeka recently I don't have anyone to talk to anymore."

"You could always talk to me," Washu suggested warmly.

"It's just not the same Mom," again she emphasized the last word which stung Washu, "Matt, And Tenchi for that matter, have this way of making me see thing differently when I talk to them. They make me feel as if I'm not so alone. I know I'm not, but I kinda feel detached from everyone else, both of them understand what that's like. Matt because of his powers and Tenchi because he always has to be on guard against me or Ayeka trying to put the moves on him."

"Well Ryoko I wish I could help you," Washu began, "But tracking down Matt is nearly impossible, his powers shield him from most of my instruments. I don't know why but for some reason his powers have a way of disrupting my technology, remember he even blocks the link between us."

"But you have some kind of clue as to where he went right" Ryoko asked a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I wish I did Little Ryoko, but I don't," Washu lamented seeing her daughters crest fallen look, "You just have to be patient, he said he's come back. He gave you his sword so he had a reason to return."

"I know mom but I really wish I could talk to him right now," Ryoko said sadly, "I just know Tenchi's going to go with Ayeka back to Juria. I don't think I can find the courage yet to go back after what I did there."

"Nobody is making you go Ryoko," Washu smiled trying to help, "We all understand if you need more time."

"But if Tenchi goes Ayeka will have all that time alone with him," Ryoko sobbed into her hands, "I don't want that to happen."

"You can't be sure Tenchi will go or not," Washu said draping a comforting arm over Ryoko's shoulders, "And even if he does it doesn't mean he's chosen Ayeka. He might just be curious about Juria, he is the crown prince after all."

"Maybe your right," Ryoko sighed looking at her feet uncomfortably, "I just wish thing's weren't so uncertain."

"Life is full of uncertainties Ryoko," Washu said vaguely.

_Is this what you were expecting, _Ses managed once his awe at the sight before the two waned slightly.

"No," Matt grinned wickedly, "This is much better."

Standing on the platform the two were gazing into the huge hanger buried deep below the earth in awe at massive ship within. After the incident above Matt had moved unerringly through the complex guided by an unseen hand. His powers reacted to the almost everything in the complex from the glowing symbols on the walls to the various doors they had passed to reach this point. Knowing what to do was instinctive and Matt now knew why. His ancestors had built this place to house this ship for the future. Voices whispered into his mind giving tiny bits of information as to the history of this place. The ship had carried outcasts from another world to Earth, and when they arrived they built this place to hide their origins and store the ship for future generations. Only now there was just one, Matthew Aaron Carson. Everything he had been searching for his whole life was here, the past he so desperately sought. 

I took several minutes to traverse the hanger and find away to enter the ship. Standing before a glyph covered hatch Matt held up his hand and then gestured for the door to open. Silently the doors parted and allowed entry to the massive craft. With a deep breath Matt steeled himself and stepped inside. The doors slid shut behind him, but the swordsman seemed unconcerned. It was what was ahead that mattered, not what had already gone. The irony of the thought was not lost on either Matt or his companion.

Tenchi stood looking out of Ryo-Ohki's dome into the blackness of space. Turning around he saw the moon looming huge before him cold and gray in the infinite darkness, for some reason Tenchi totally sympathized. Also on the control deck Ryoko deftly handled the controls while Washu coordinated the efforts of the other two nearby craft. Tenchi looked forward and watched as Yukinojo came into view along with the unit that would soon become Ryu-Oh reborn. The two mighty craft had pulled the unit from subspace over the lake and into orbit, from there it had taken several hours to maneuver Ayeka's ship into lunar orbit on the far side of the moon where detection from Earth was least likely. 

Tenchi turned back to looking at the void while trying to make a decision on what to do. He still had time of course before Ryu-Oh was fully formed, but he didn't want to make a rushed choice, he had to think this through carefully. He knew no one was really happy with the two princesses leaving, even Ryoko was somewhat depressed, more at missing Sasami's cooking than the missing her rival. This of course was off set by the fact that Ryoko knew Tenchi was considering going with them. In fact she had come to him and begged him not to go. Her heartfelt admission had touched Tenchi, but he wasn't going to let Ryoko sway him one way or the other. The more Tenchi thought about it the more he leaned towards going, that was until Ayeka warned him that if he was named heir he might not be allowed to return home. That scared him, but now it came down to the fact that his life was going to change either way. The days of the house filled with beautiful alien women were fast coming to an end, somehow to Tenchi it felt as if it would never end but here he was watching as his world came crashing down. 

"Now that's odd," Washu's curious voice shook Tenchi from his thoughts and he turned towards the diminutive scientist questioningly.

"What's odd little Washu," Tenchi asked.

"Do you feel that Ryoko," Washu asked her daughter ignoring Tenchi for the moment.

"No Washu I don't," Ryoko was cut off by the shrill cry of the proximity sensor alert. The whole ship shuddered for a moment and then fell quiet. Tenchi thought he saw a streak of light flash by the ship but couldn't be sure.

"Everyone ok," Ryoko asked reflexively as the sensor alarm died down. Mihoshi's and Ayeka's faces popped up moments later on individual screens .

"What was that," Mihoshi asked, "We almost lost the gravity beam there."

"According to my readings it was an object from Earth," Washu said typing rapidly at her keyboard, "Some sort of spacecraft, but they activated their warp engines to early and the shock wave set off the proximity alarm."

"But miss Washu no one on Earth has that kind of technology besides us," Ayeka looked perplexed as she spoke, "And we are all here."

"I agree Ayeka but the fact remains that it was a ship that passed us and who ever it was didn't know exactly what they were doing.," Washu said firmly, "But I think I know who it was."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Ryoko growled, "Who was it?"

"This is only a guess mind you," Washu explained to her eager audience, "But right as it passed us I felt the link with Ryoko go dead for a moment, and I know only one person who can do that."

"You don't mean," Ryoko had a hard time finishing the sentence.

"No way," Tenchi exclaimed coming to a similar conclusion as Ryoko, "Are you saying Matt found a spaceship?"

"Yep and a fast one too," Washu grinned, "I guess this means he's getting closer to finding his answers."

Matt woke up groggily shaking off tiring effects of his nap, sleep had done little to help how he felt. Slowly he sat up and looked around the large cabin, it was empty except for the large bed a desk and empty bookcase, whoever had made the ship had cleared out everything before leaving it. It had been a week since he and Ses had left Earth unexpectedly, upon entering the bridge the ship had come alive and began a lift off sequence which neither of them had been able to stop. The ship reacted to Matt that they knew but he little control over it. The problem stemmed from the fact that Matt didn't know the language that the ship was programmed with. He got the feeling that the ship was just as confused as he was about it all at was merely reacting on his thoughts that required little translation, Matt's overriding desire to find home. It also provided food and water Matt knew not how but hopped it would last until they reached their destination.

The most unpleasant part of it all was that Matt discovered he got extremely space sick. His head spun and he quickly lost his energy when trying to move about the ship. Ses helped by exploring the craft for him and reporting back on what he had found, which up to this point had yielded up precious little in the way of figuring out how to control the ship. 

_Good morning Master, _the thought swirled into his mind brining up an image of the bridge.

"What in the world," Matt frowned looking around at nothing and groaned, "Ses this isn't funny."

_I beg your pardon Master but I am not your familiar, _Again the voice brought up the image of the bridge, and then a thought of Ses curled up in the next room.

"Then who or what are you," Matt asked trying to focus his thoughts through the dizziness.

_I am Salvation, _the voice continued, _I am pleased to be able to speak with you now and to know your wishes._

"Your the ship's computer," Matt said catching on, "But how come you're talking to me now?"

_While you slept your essence gave me the translation program, _Salivation explained. 

"Essence," Matt asked confused, and then thinking, "You mean Sor-ra-eyu don't you?"

_Yes master, _the ship replied.

"Well then that sure makes things easier," Matt said smiling for the first time in days, "About time. Well it seems we have a lot to talk about."

Matt conversed with the ship for several hours during which time he learned much. First and most importantly he learned the basics of controlling and commanding the various systems onboard. Next he was delighted to find a cure of his space sickness which consisted of a small pill and refocusing of his powers. Matt was rather disappointed when he discovered Salvation's memory backs had been wiped clean, the ship only recognized him as it's owner and nothing else, the course they were on was the only one remaining in the star charts. It would be several weeks until they reached their destination, but Matt really didn't mind it would give him the time to learn more about the ship now his ship and hopefully pick up the language of it's builder's.

Ryoko didn't take the news well. She had blasted a small crater into the yard when Tenchi had told her of his decision to go with Ayeka and Sasami and then phased away in tears. Now she was above her cave trying to gather her thoughts but all that she focus on was Tenchi telling her he was sorry but he wanted to go to Juria. He wanted to leave her, after all they had been through he was just leaving her. Oh he had said he was coming back, but Ryoko knew better, he just wanted to get away from her. No one wanted her around. Ayeka hated her, Sasami was sweet but they little in common, Mihoshi was a ditz and Ryoko cared not to associate with her, Washu was too consumed with her work. That left Yosho, whom she felt uncomfortable around, and Tenchi's lecherous father who she hardly knew. No she was alone again, even Ryo-Ohki had deserted her in favor of Sasami. There wasn't anything left here for her Ryoko decided in that instant. There was only one person who she was reasonably sure still wanted her, now all she had to do was find him.

She wasn't there when Tenchi and the two girls shuttled up to the now complete Ryo-Oh and that made Tenchi nervous. He felt bad about leaving Ryoko, but he had made up his mind to see the home world of his grandfather. She hadn't even given him the chance to invite her along. In the subsequent days before the launch she refused to talk to him, Ryoko had even refused to take them up to Ryo-Oh. Tenchi let his nervousness fade as they cleared Earth orbit and Ryu-Oh came into the site. 

Around the unit wooden beams sleekly curved into space forming the mighty hull of the powerful Jurian cruiser. Tenchi had only ever seen the ship once before and at the time he had been aboard Ryo-Ohki getting shot at, so he didn't remember much. It was an impressive sight to behold, Tenchi understood why Juria was an intergalactic empire just by looking at the ship. That he was prince to the same empire was daunting to Tenchi, but he had to do this or he might regret it the rest of his life. He could only hope that Ryoko would understand that and wait for him. Tenchi shook off his regrets and looked ahead towards to inky blackness of space dotted with the light of millions of stars. Somewhere out there lay his destiny Tenchi knew it now, the time had come to embrace the future.

Authors Note

I started this chapter shortly after finishing chapter ten but I has taken me forever to finish it, I hope it's been worth the wait. Anyhow I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Also the side story titled; Dreams Together will also be out soon(I hope). So what do you think now that everyone is leaving Earth? Where is Matt headed and will he get his answers there? Did Tenchi make the right choice in going to Juria or will he discover leaving Ryoko was a horrible mistake? Will Ryoko find Matt and happiness? These questions to be answered in the next chapter. Please review, I love to read your thoughts on my writing it inspires me to keep going. Keep 'em coming :-).


	12. Journeys into the Infinite

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

Journeys into the Infinite 

"Mom, Mom open up," Ryoko called banging on the door with all her considerable might, "Damn it Washu I need your help."

"Looking for this," Ryoko whirled around to find the red haired genius standing in the middle of the living room holding up a teary eyed Ryo-Ohki by the scruff of the neck, "You didn't think I would let your transportation run away to Juria for some carrots would you?"

"Oh Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko cried snapping her companion away from Washu and hugging the cabbit close, "I knew you wouldn't abandon me."

With that the cyan haired pirate ran out to the deck and flung Ryo-Ohki into the air with a cry. Instantly the cabbit began to change from a small cuddly creature into a massive, menacing battle ship. Ryoko smiled at the sight of her oldest and truest friend hovering in the air above the lake waiting for her. She quickly rubbed the tear from her eye and phased aboard. Standing in the familiar dome she walked to the control chair and gripped the back. She knew what she had to do now.

"Let's go Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko called, the ship responded with a meow and burst into motion quickly leaving the house and a stunned Washu standing on the deck far behind. Her face twitched for a second as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Then with a sigh she walked back inside. "Kids," she murmured as the scientist closed the door to her lab.

Ryoko sighed in contentment as they broke free of the solar system and moved into deep space, she loved the freedom of space travel and it had been long time since she had felt so free. Using Ryo-Ohki's memory she plotted the most probable Matt had taken when he had passed them a two weeks earlier. Finding him would have been difficult for almost anyone else, but she was Ryoko the space pirate and she had never lost a mark. She sat down in the command chair and began to sort through the possible destinations he may have had considering his heading and speed. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the most likely destination. _But why would he go there of all places? _she thought, but in the darkness of space there was no immediate answer.

Matt saw the trouble brewing long before Ses warned of the men getting up and heading his way. Currently the two were sitting in a bar waiting for Salvation to be resupplied, and having never been in space Matt decided to rake in some culture. Unfortunately he chose the wrong place, the colony attached to an asteroid mining operation was a breeding ground of violence and new comers were definitely fair game. He gave his friend a reassuring pat and quietly slipped his hand into his dark jacket as the men approached. He set down his drink just as the first two rowdies slammed their hands down on the bar on either side of him. The leader roughly grabbed Matt's shoulder and spun him around. Matt looked up into the big man's eyes and instantly knew he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this. All three were dressed the same in brown uniforms with wide belts that contained various sized pouches. The two at his sides were not as big as their leader but by no means small. All sported the same style hair cut which led Matt to believe them to be some sort of soldiers. He groaned inwardly hoping he didn't start some sort of intergalactic incident.

"Nice kitty you got there junior," one of the smaller men teased reaching for Ses who promptly bit him. The man yelped and pulled his hand back. Before he could reach for the small creature again the leader shoved him away.

"Who cares about his pet," The large man sneered, and then turning back to Matt he glared, "I don't like you very much, what'd you gotta say about that runt?"

"That you need to lay off the hard stuff fat boy," Matt responded with an open smile. 

"You're going to regret that," The man on his right said expectantly.

"Damn right you are boy," The big man snarled gripping the front of Matt's shirt roughly.

"I doubt it," Matt sniffed ignoring the hand on his shirt for the moment. 

The big man curled his fist and sent it flying towards Matt's face. Matt didn't even try to block the blow but instead slid off the stool fluidly while grabbing the hand holding his shirt. Using the momentum of the fall he turned the big man so his fist smashed into the face of the man on his right. Matt flew up smoothly between the two tagging the smaller man with an uppercut before turning to face his other two attackers. The big man tried to tackle the swordsman but Matt set his feet and slammed his elbow into the man's exposed back hard enough to drop him to the floor. The last man was reaching for his side arm when Matt slid up to him and put a knife to his throat.

"Don't even try it," Matt whispered into his ear. The man slowly pulled his hand away from his gun and Matt pulled the knife away from his throat. He dropped some currency on the bar to pay for his drinks and meal and turned to leave. He got halfway to the exit before the big man called out to him.

"Your not going anywhere punk," he said rising to his feet he pulled a wicked knife from his belt, "You're going to pay for what you did."

"Get over yourself blow hard," Matt sneered, "You can't beat me so give it up. I don't want to have to really hurt you."

"Don't worry you won't" the big man cried running towards him knife extended.

Most people wouldn't have been able to block the attack coming from a trained soldier, but to Matt it seemed like the most basic of moves. In a flash Matt pulled two sias from the back of his belt hidden beneath his jacket and caught the knife in one and with a simple twist took it from the man's grasp. Following the move Matt slid in and drove the butt of one weapon into the man's temple. He then snapped the three pronged weapon down and out driving the soldier's arms wide. He flipped the other weapon around in his hand and drove into the opposite temple dropping the big man to the floor. Matt then spun both the weapons once before returning them to his belt. The other's in the bar stood there stunned, in the span of five seconds he had disarmed and knocked unconscious an elite officer. The weapons master turned to the other two soldiers waiting to see if they wanted to cause any trouble. Both men held their hands up and shook their heads indicating they had no desire for further violence. Matt stood aside as the two picked up their fallen comrade and left the bar.

"Well time to leave," Matt muttered under his breathe walking out of the bar.

_About time, _Ses huffed landing on his shoulder, _I told this place was trouble._

"You'll never have any fun Ses unless you risk it sometimes," Matt retorted lightly, " Besides it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

_Is there anything you can't, _Ses asked sarcastically.

"Ryoko," Matt whispered under his breath as they made their way back to the Salvation.

Tenchi was getting his first look at Juria from space and his mouth hung wide open. Juria was roughly earth sized if somewhat larger, but it was the two rings circling the planet that had Tenchi in awe. Sparkling like diamonds in the darkness Tenchi was awe struck, Ayeka explained they were mostly made of C\ice which caused the shimmering effect. As they broke through the atmosphere Tenchi noticed the how much darker the sky was here as compared to Earth, this was due to the fact that Juria was farther from the sun than Earth was and had a slightly denser atmosphere giving the sky a purple tinge. 

Tenchi was starting to get his awe under control when the royal palace came into view and caused him to give a low whistle at the size of the place. It dominated his vision from where he stood on high aboard Ryu-Oh. Standing next to him Sasami explained that originally the place had been built on a high bluff overlooking the country side for miles about. However as time went on and the royal family gained control of the entire planet the palace was expanded beyond the cliffs seeing as having a defensive position was silly and no longer necessary. Much of the huge structure was crafted out of wood and had similar design to the Jurian ships. 

"When you told me about your home Ayeka I always figured it would be grand but nothing like this," Tenchi said finally finding his voice again, "I sure makes my house on Earth seem like the dungeon Seriyo said it was."

"Tenchi," Ayeka breathed trying to maintain her concentration through the landing, "I loved your home on Earth, I always felt welcome there."

"I guess," Tenchi said scratching his head and then turning back to the view port as the ship descended towards the palace landing bay. As big as Ayeka's ship was it was swallowed by the palace in seconds and from above no one could tell it wasn't part of the whole. With a slight shudder Ryu-Oh set down unharmed after their month long journey through space. Ayeka wiped the sweat from her brow and allowed herself a moment of satisfaction at a job well done. She was home, after seven hundred years of wandering through the galaxy looking for her brother she was home. The first princess didn't know quite how to feel at that moment. Here she was at the royal palace of a galactic empire, to which she was heir, with the man she loved and her rival more than a thousand light years away. Yet something didn't feel right, a sense of doom hung in the air and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be back in her cramped room on Earth and fighting with Ryoko over Tenchi.

"Azaka, Kamidake please see that Ryu-Oh has no damage from our journey and then see to our things," Ayeka ordered her guardians trying to shake off her disturbing feelings of dread.

"Yes Princess," they answered simultaneously and floated off to do her biding.

"Come Sasami we must make ourselves ready to great mother and father," Ayeka said curtly guiding her little sister away from the view port and Tenchi, "Lord Tenchi there is suitable arraignment for you in your cabin. Of course we will have better made for you once the royal tailor has seen you, but it will do for now."

"Umm thanks Ayeka," Tenchi said confused by her sudden formality both with him and Sasami. He watched them both leave before heading to his cabin to change. 

"What's wrong sister," Sasami asked putting on her ceremonial robes, "You seem so distant today. Come on we're home and Tenchi's here too."

"I know Sasami," Ayeka brushing out her long purple tresses, "But now that we are finally home I really miss Earth."

"I miss everyone too Ayeka," Sasami said, "I hope everyone's ok."

"I'm sure they're fine Sasami," Ayeka said setting out her formal clothing.

"Do you think Tenchi will like it here on Juria Ayeka," Sasami asked adjusting her robes.

"I don't know Sasami I guess we will find out soon," Ayeka responded getting up and going over to the closet and pulled out her more formal robes. Laying them out carefully on the bed she then proceeded to remove her current garb with equal care. Folding and setting aside her travel clothes she donned the formal wear with practiced ease. Once dressed, both girls left their room and headed down the hall. Just as Ayeka was about to knock several loud explicit curses came from the other side of the door.

"Damn thing stay on," Tenchi cursed the wrap as it fell over his shoulder yet again. Nowhere on the outfit was a there a button, a zipper, or Velcro to keep anything in place, he had no clue as to how to keep the clothes from falling off him and onto the floor. _I can see the headlines now, _Tenchi thought in disgust_, Crown Prince enters royal palace naked. _He tried to reach back and grab the falling shoulder piece when it slipped from his grasp and the entire outfit slid to the floor around his ankles.

"Damn it," he cursed again, "I hate this damn outfit."

"Tenchi are you ok in there," Tenchi turned toward the door at the sound of Ayeka's voice as she knocked on the door.

"No I'm not," Tenchi spat back releasing some frustration, "How in the name of Tsunami do you keep these clothes on."

"What part of it are you having trouble with," Ayeka said loudly through the door, Tenchi also heard Sasami snickering followed by a quick rebuke from Ayeka.

"The whole thing," Tenchi answered red faced, "It just falls to the floor."

"It's ok Tenchi I'll help you," Ayeka said from the other side of the door, "Now here's what you do."

Ryoko stared hard at the small asteroid mining facility in doubt as Ryo-Ohki made her approach. It had taken longer than she had thought to find Matt's trail and now she was at least two weeks behind him. Luckily though Ryo-Ohki was faster than Matt's ship and now that she had his course it was only a matter of time. What was bothering her is why he had stopped at this dump, there were far better places to get supplies and repairs than some ancient mining facility. Her curiosity got the better of her and she ordered Ryo-Ohki to dock at the station hoping to get some information about Matt. 

Once she got docking clearance Ryoko left the details up to Ryo-Ohki and headed to her cabin to change. This was a rough place the former pirate knew from experience so she choose her wardrobe accordingly. Nothing to showy but at the same time allowing for freedom of movement. A lavender skirt slit up the front covered black tights cinched by a cloth belt just below her midriff which was left bear by her yellow and lavender vest which covered her black shirt. Looking herself over in a long mirror she gave herself an approving nod. _Ok maybe a little showy, _she thought admiring her image. Then just as she was about to leave her cabin she rushed back to grab an object from the side of her bed deciding it was the perfect accessory to her outfit. After all a girl had to protect herself.

Heads turned as she strode confidently into the seedy bar and ordered the strongest drink in the house. Ryoko ignored the stares and struck up a conversation with the handsome bar tender. He was attentive and pliable until she turned the conversation towards Matt. After describing the swordsman to the bar tender he blanched white and took a step back apologizing for being so forward. Curious Ryoko asked him why he was so scared. She had to make the young man repeat himself twice before he slowed down enough to be intelligible. Ryoko guffawed loudly hearing the story drawing yet more attention to herself including three sets of eyes that also cause to remember the tall stranger. 

"Why you so interested in that skinny perp sweet thing. We can show a good time, if that's what your lookin' for," Ryoko tried not to gag at the smell of the man's beer tainted breath. The three had come up to her after the smaller soldier had caught pieces of the conversation and put two and two together. 

"Forget that pretty boy," the big officer continued taking her hand in one hairy paw, "You need a real man honey."

"I'm looking for him cause I haven't found any," Ryoko grinned back, "Real men that is, seen any?"

"Honey I'll forget what you just said if you come with us and play nice," the hulk continued pulling her towards him.

"I don't think so," Ryoko snapped taking her hand back from the brute, "I'm not into bestiality."

"Why you little bitch," the huge officer fumed, "Let's teach this little harlot a lesson boys. Her boyfriend will appreciate her more with a little humility."

The two on either side of her grabbed her arms while the officer grabbed her chin and leaned in for a kiss. Just as his sweaty lips were about to touch her's Ryoko slammed her knee into his crotch with all her considerable strength. The man's eyes crossed and he fell to floor with a high pitched groan. Just as the man slid to the floor Ryoko reversed the grips of the two men holding her and slammed them together face first. They crumpled atop their squealing commander. Brushing her hands she stepped over them in satisfaction and was about to leave the bar when several other tables of men is similar uniforms rose and blocked the exit.

"Your boyfriend may have gotten off easy," one man with red hair said as she approached the exit, "But your not getting off that easy."

"Oh boy," Ryoko muttered under her breath, "They never get a clue do they."

As the first one swung at her Ryoko parried the blow and returned it in kind sending the man flying across the barroom. She sent several more men into various corners of the bar before she got into trouble. The first blade appeared followed by at least a dozen others. Wishing it hadn't come to this Ryoko reached down to her waist and gripped the handle of her accessory. The blade leapt from the scabbard at her command to knock away the first weapon. She spun and deftly blocked the next incoming blade and then brought the sword back across it's previous path slitting the man's throat. Ryoko tried to recoil in horror as the man fell to the floor in a bloody pool, but the sword drove her onward. In mere moments ten men were dead at her hand.

Ryoko dropped the sword terrified by what she had just done. Around her lay the bodies of the men she had unintentionally killed. She stared at the katana in shock trying to figure out what just happened. Matt's sword lay in a puddle of blood the dark red substance dripping from the blade. Somehow the sword had taken hold of her. The style she had used was not her own, but she recognized it. Only the weapon's master had that kind of killing power. She didn't know how but she knew that Matt's sword contained his skills, and with that deadly power it thirsted for blood. Gingerly she picked up the deadly weapon and slid it back into it's ornate scabbard and fled back to her ship in tears. 

Once back on Ryo-Ohki she commanded the cabbit back into space at full speed. She set the course to follow Matt's and then ran back to her cabin. With a frustrated sob Ryoko flung the sword as far away from her as she could and proceeded to strip off her blood soaked clothing. Not since Kagato had she felt so helpless, she had always felt like this after her former master had made her kill. She cried as the images of what she had done played over and over again in her mind. Naked she flung herself on the bed and sobbed until exhaustion finally claimed her.

Matt snapped his head up looking around at the empty bridge. _Must have dozed off, _he thought to himself. Stretching his arms upward Matt called up their current location on the star chart. The were almost there according to the map, another three days at most. Looking out the huge windows of the bridge all Matt saw was empty space and the long lines of light the stars made due to the speed of his craft. Sinking back down into the command chair Matt let his thought drift. Again Ryoko invaded his thoughts. Her evil smirk added to the sensual curve of her flesh made Matt wish the dream they had shared on their last night together was reality. 

He wished she was with him now. Not only did he enjoy her company, but her knowledge of space would be extremely useful, and he had no doubt she could make this boring trip far more interesting. He grinned as the dream came back to the forefront of his thoughts. With a shake of the head he banished the alluring images. She wasn't in love with after all, Ryoko loved Tenchi. Hopefully by now they were together and happy back in Japan. Matt sighed when he remembered Tenchi kissing her awake and how happy she had been. How he envied Tenchi and his situation, all Matt had was a his unending quest for answers he wasn't sure he wanted.

With a sigh Matt tried to focus on the language Salvation was teaching him but his thoughts kept drifting back to Ryoko. He shouldn't have given her his sword. He could given it to the Yosho, or better yet Master Tsutargi to keep. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do but looking back on it Matt was coming to see that it wasn't one of his better ideas. Not only had he possibly thrown a wrench into her relationship with Tenchi but he had also put her potential danger. Of course there was little chance she would use the sword in anger, she had her own means of defense, but the possibility remained of some one else using the katana. _No, _Matt decided, _Ryoko won't let anyone else handle my sword. Besides it's nice and quiet in Okiwama, not like that bar I stopped at._

Tenchi was sitting on an overstuffed ouch in the lavish suite he had been given listening to Ayeka tell her mother and aunt about her stay on Earth. Sasami had gone to bed hours ago and Tenchi was looking for the chance to do the same. With Ayeka's guidance he had managed to get his robes to stay on and survived meeting the royal family again. The three rulers hadn't changed much from the last Time Tenchi had seen them, Azusa still loathed him, Funaho gave him her quiet smile, and Misaki nearly crushed the life out of him. Just now though he was trying to get away from the three women and get some sleep it had been a long day. Just as he was about to try his well rehearsed excuse to leave the conversation swung towards the events of three months ago. He noticed Misaki suddenly take on a far more serious look than her normal cheerful countenance, Funaho also became quite serious and paled as Ayeka described Matt's abilities.

"And you say this young man found a spaceship," Funaho pressed as Ayeka came to the part about lifting Ryu-Oh into space.

"Yes aunt Funaho," Ayeka assured her not missing the glance that passed between the two older women, "Why do you know something about him.?"

"It's just odd that there was such an advanced spacecraft on Earth," Funaho said dismissively although no one bought into the act. 

Tenchi felt a shiver run done his spine as the two queens quickly excused themselves and left the room in a rush. A feeling of dread washed over Tenchi as he and Ayeka tried to figure out what had just happened. Suddenly he knew he was going to be standing across from the deadly swordsman again, and this time it wasn't going to be about a misunderstanding. He suddenly began to question his decision to come to Juria. He thought about Ryoko and wished he was back on Earth where things were simple and all he had to worry about was not getting between Ayeka and Ryoko when they were mad.

"Do you think it's true sister," Misaki asked her counterpart as they moved quickly through the nighttime palace towards the multi leveled gardens that held the space trees. Funaho was always intrigued by her fellow wife's ability to go from a sweet somewhat addle minded mother and become Commander of the Royal Bodyguard in seconds. Now though they had bigger problems.

"I hope not," Funaho answered back worriedly picking up her pace, "If he is one of them it could be disastrous."

"Not only that my sister, but Ayeka said he was the last," the blue haired woman said with equal concern, "If that is true he will be far more powerful than his ancestors."

"I know Misaki," the dark haired woman returned, "Let us hope it doesn't come to blows."

"And if it does," she couldn't help but ask.

"Then there may be nothing we can do to stop him," Funaho sighed as they came to a stop before a set of massive doors, "He will be far stronger here than on Earth once he come in contact with the Space Trees."

"Let us hope we can avoid that," Misaki whispered as they walked into the Royal Gardens. The doors shut ominously behind them. Unknown to them a wicked set of eyes watched them enter the Gardens. Without making a sound he ran down the hall away from the double doors. His mistress would be very interested to hear this. Not only had the princesses returned along with the crown prince, but they were leading a Guardian here as well. Yes his mistress would be most pleased. And he would have his reward.

Author's Note

I need to stop saying I'm going to answer question in the next chapter because half the time I never answer them in said chapter. I apologize for this and will try harder in the future to keep my promises. Anyhow look for things to get interesting in the next chapter as all the parties meet on Juria. Also the side story I promised will be out soon as well. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing I just can't get enough. Enough rambling, till next time.

Smack54 


	13. Things Left Untold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

Things Left Untold

He stepped lightly onto the bridge standing still for a moment while the effects of the transport wore off. Looking around the dome shaped bridge he grinned in satisfaction, this was going to be too easy. Walking over to the main control console he danced his fingers across the controls resetting the course. Locking in the heading changes the shadowy figure produced a glimmering purple crystal from the folds of his clothing and placed it above the console. It flashed briefly before shattering silently into dust that drifted softly onto the console. Within the darkness of his hood the emissary smiled wickedly, his mistress would have her desire, and he would get his.

He was about to leave the ship when it occurred to him he had never seen her before. In all this time and with all his training he had never gotten the chance to simply gaze upon her in person. He knew better than anyone else possibly could, after all he had spent the past two years studying her. Now was the perfect opportunity to finally see her. 

"Ryoko," he whispered to the empty bridge before padding silently down the corridor.

The door slid open at his command revealing her quarters beyond. The room was sparsely furnished, the only concession to comfort was the large bed heaped with blankets and pillows. He stopped at the door as a wave of power rolled over him, holding his ground before it he redirected the energy away from him masking his presence from the Gems. He cocked his head as he felt another powerful force with in the room not born of the Gems yet still somehow familiar. Shrugging the cloaked figure stepped into the room and swept his gaze across the huge bed.

His eyes opened wide in shock at the sight before him. He felt himself begin to sweat as he moved closer to get a better look. There she was in all her glory stretched naked above the covers laying face down on a single pillow. The perfection of her form kept him from drawing a breathe as he studied the sensuous curves of her flesh. He was fascinated by her hair, was that wild shock of cyan hair really as soft as it looked? Unable to help himself he reached his hand out to touche knowing this was against orders. Just as his finger tips brushed an absent strand she shifted in her sleep causing the dark figure to quickly retract his hand. 

"Matt," she mumbled in her troubled sleep and hugged the pillow tightly to her chest. Shaken at his lack of control the figure stepped away from the bed and looked around trying to find something else divert his attention. He caught it out of the corner of his eye as he turned away from the sleeping demon. Walking across the darkened room he knelt down to inspect the marvelous weapon. A snarling dragon carved out of gold formed the tip of hilt which was wrapped in rich red scales. The guard was shaped into two serpents locked in mortal combat. The scabbard also contained embossed detail, his sharp eyes found the small knife hidden within scroll work. 

He ran his hand along scabbard in sincere admiration, a weapon like this was worth a fortune. _But_ _what was she doing with it_, he though looking over his shoulder to the sleeping figure on the bed. He knew she needed no physical weapon with the power of Gems at her command. No she didn't need so fine a weapon. Grinning in satisfaction he picked the sword up and slid it into his belt. Without a sound she swiftly moved from the room back to the bridge where he could teleport back to his ship. Still armed with a cocky smile he faded from view leaving Ryoko to her fate. 

Washu was ascending the stairs towards the shrine when she heard the muffled grunts followed by a rather colorful curse spoken in Jurain. Ever curious the diminutive scientist veered off into the trees to see what was going on. The scene that greeted her was rather shocking. There sat Yosho sitting on his rump in the dirt of his and Tenchi's sparing area his boken several yards away looking somehow forlorn laying in a settling cloud of dust. More shocking though was the elder prince's appearance. His outfit was the only thing Washu recognized, gone was his mustache and glasses along with most of his wrinkles. His long hair was a lustrous black shinning in the morning light that filtered through the canopy of leaves above. 

Washu ducked behind a bush as the disgruntled priest rose to his feet and brushed off his pants irritably. The genius watched as he went over to a nearby stump and sat down heavily. He reached into a small pack beside him and drew out an object Washu instantly identified, the scroll Matt had given him before leaving. He grumbled as he studied the document for several minutes occasionally moving his hands trying to mimic the movements detailed on the scroll. Finally he stood up and took his boken in hand once more. Yosho took up a stance and with an unsteady hand went through the described routine again. He did this several more times before deciding to try it again at full speed. Suddenly he exploded into motion putting his wooden blade through impossible movements with utter precision. Then neat the end of the technique he slipped up and again came crashing to the ground. Washu couldn't suppress a giggle at the sight, he looked so much like Tenchi did when he failed during practice.

"Who's there," Yosho called out in his elderly voice, "I know your there."

"It's just me lord Kahtsuhito," Washu admitted, caught she walked openly into the clearing. 

"Ahh lady Washu," he said the illusion of old age returned as he stood up, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to speak with you about a few things," Washu stated stopping in front of him and looking up at the elder prince knowingly.

"Please go on," Yosho responded uncomfortable with her probing stare.

"Lord Kahtsuhito I came to ask you why you lied to him about knowing nothing about his powers," Washu said in rush still keeping her eyes locked on his, "You know something, I've been tracking both Matt and Ryoko through space. They are heading for Jurai. Why?"

"Come Lady Washu," he said motioning for her to follow him as he rolled up the ancient scroll of the Weapon's masters, "It's best not to talk here, let us return to the house."

"As you wish," she said following him trying to keep patient as they made their way back to the house.

It had been quiet in around here for the first time in almost three years. With Ayeka returned home along with Sasami and Tenchi in tow. Ryoko had gone off in pursuit of the ever mysterious traveler, even Mihoshi was gone returning to headquarters for mandatory training. The only people left was herself along with Noboyuki and Lord Kahtsuhito. Now there was a mystery, the prince who had abdicated the galactic throne who came the Earth in pursuit of Ryoko and subsequently built a life here a Shinto priest. There was more to him than meets the eye, as demonstrated by his startling appearance earlier, he was also connected to Tsunami through an unexplained bond and also knew many of the Juraian Royal family secrets. The scientific genius knew he had knowledge of why Matt was headed towards Jurai, now she just had to pry it out of him. Finally he returned with a tray containing a pot of tea and too steaming cups.

"Lady Washu ," he began seriously, "What I am about to tell you must never pass your lips. I am only telling you because you have a right as Ryoko's mother to know about the man she is chasing. When you first told me that Matt had gone into space I desperately wished that Funaho could still fly."

"Why is that," Washu asked now starting to get worried, "Is Matt dangerous to my daughter."

"You already know the answer to that miss Washu," he said letting her weigh his words before continuing, "When Matt first came here I suspected what he was particularly after his first fight with Tenchi."

"What is he then," Washu pressed, "And why didn't you tell him when he was here if you knew."

"At the time I was only speculating but now I know," the prince frowned pushing his glasses up, "He is a Guardian."

"A what," Washu asked confused.

"In the time before my father was king my great grandfather was slain at the hand of an assassin sent be a pretender to the throne," Yosho began the tale thinking back to his lessons in history on Jurai, "My grandfather uncovered the plot and avoided a similar fate. After that he went to Tsunami asked her how he could better protect his family. You must understand Washu that although we wield great power the royal family is not without its' weaknesses, we are connected to our trees and reliant on them to keep us alive. Tsunami told my grandfather to find a warrior he thought was worthy to become guardian to the royal family. He scoured the galaxy to find a person with qualifications he deemed necessary to become protector of his family. Finally he found a man who he believed was capable of the job."

"Now there got to be more to it than that," Washu interrupted, "He didn't just hold interviews looking for this person, what really happened?"

"It's not important to the story," Yosho trailed off avoiding the question he returned to his tale, "Once my grandfather found his candidate he returned to Tsunami and presented his choice to her. Tsunami approved and granted the powers she believed necessary to protect her children. Although a gift from the Space Trees these powers were unlike ours in that the Guardian didn't rely on one source of for power but could draw it out of almost anything. Along limited mental powers the first Guardian served with honor for many years. However it was discovered that his life could not be extended as that of the royal family, he would grow old and die. My grandfather was angry at Tsunami for not granting his protector an equal life span. For his part the Guardian was not upset, he had lived a fulfilling life. In time he married and had a son, It was then discovered that the powers were passed on to the next generation."

"Wait stop for a moment," Washu interrupted again, "Why wouldn't Tsunami grant him longevity?"

"It is unknown ," Yosho said simply but Washu knew a lie when she heard it, still he continued "The son of the first Guardian took up his fathers' mantle when he passed away and began a tradition that lasted for neatly six thousand years. However as time passed and the family of Guardians grew we learned that their power was finite, the larger the family became the more thinly spread the power was. As a result my grandfather forbade the Guardian family to grow larger. As time went the Guardians grew bitter and jealous of the people they were sworn to protect."

"Let me guess," Washu cut in catching on, "They rebelled and turned on the royal family but were too weak to defeat Tsunami and your kin."

"You are correct," Yosho nodded, "By this time my father had been born and named heir, Azusa wanted to have them all executed but my grandfather took pity on them in the name of the first Guardian. He exiled them to the far ends of the galaxy, to a remote planet known as Earth. Before they left however the eldest of the Guardian clan gave a prophesy before the royal family. She said that some day the last of her descendants would return and he would be more powerful than any before and the Jurai Royal Family would be forced to deal with him as he would have life span equal to theirs."

"Are you saying Matt is going to Jurai to destroy the royal family," Washu asked now truly worried.

"I have no idea Lady Washu ," Yosho admitted, "The prophesy only states that Matt will return to Jurai not what he will do once he gets there."

"Does Ayeka know about this," Washu asked.

"No, she is not old enough to know about the Guardians," Yosho shook his head, "Only my father, my mother, and Misaki know besides myself. But now you can understand why I was hesitant to tell Matt what I knew. However I never lied to him, I told him his answers were not at Masaki shrine."

Washu sat there in silence for a few moments processing everything she had just learned. She knew Matt was powerful before hearing this so that was no surprise. His connection to the royal family was intriguing as was the source of his powers. What was bothering her though were the obvious hole left in Yosho's story, like how his grandfather met the first Guardian and why they're life spans were so short compared to the royalty they protected. Washu sipped her tea and looked out the glass doors towards the sky. _Ryoko be safe, _she thought.

Matt stood there rubbing the stubble on his chin trying to decide how he felt at that moment. Before him hanging in space was a beautiful purple tinged world surrounded by rings of ice, the scanners showed the atmosphere was similar to Earth's and that like Earth it supported life. Of course Matt knew that already owing to the fact his ship had been made on this world. Somewhere on the surface of that planet were the answers he had sought most of his adult life and yet something was missing. Matt shook off his trepidation and gave Salvation permission to land. The ship began to shake as it hit the dense atmosphere forcing Matt to take a seat in command chair on the bridge. 

Salvation broke through the clouds moments later as the shaking stopped revealing the landscape below. Fields of grass dotted by occasional clumps of trees made up the land for as far as the eye could see. The ship entered a stable altitude and began to fly swiftly through the quiet setting. Matt rose to his feet in shock several minutes later as the massive structure came into view. Made entirely of wood it stretched for several miles across the empty parries and rose more than a mile into the sky. Matt, with Ses on his shoulder, ordered Salvation to fly higher above the structure to allow him a better view of the layout. Matt's awe shifted to shock as the ship rose over the palace. The magnificent structure was burning.

Salvation magnified a view of the center of the colossal hole that had punched into the center of the palace. The hole cut deep into structure of the building like a massive object had impacted with this place. However there was no sign of what had done it. Smoke rose form the gaping wound and as the picture became clearer Matt saw dozens of charred bodies. Matt grimaced at the thought of so many lives lost. However he noted several people moving in the ruble however flames and smoke from the fires kept ground rescuers from reaching those still alive. Coming up with a hasty plan Matt ordered Salvation to down into the plumes of smoke and flame.

_You're not going to do what I think your going to do are you, _Ses imparted getting off his host's shoulder and began to hover in air next Matt his wings beating slowly. 

"We have to clear a path through the flames so the rescuers can get to the wounded," Matt explained even though Ses already read the plan through the link the two shared, "The only way I can think of is to land and open both the front and rear cargo bays allowing the rescue teams to move through the ship, it should work."

_Wait a minute your not going out there, _Ses protested after Matt set Salvation on auto pilot and moved towards the door.

"Of course I'm going," Matt turned towards his friend before running out of the bridge and down the corridor, "I can help them find the survivors faster."

Ses was left there hovering when a face came up on the communications terminal and began to ask questions about where the ship had come from. Ses flew over to ten console and sat down before the screen and stared blankly at the confused human beyond. Unable to communicate verbally Ses cocked his head to one side and yawned. When would these bipedal creatures learn telepathic communication was so much more efficient. He could only hope his host would come back alive, Ses had no desire to go back into cold sleep.

Matt was standing there as the massive bay door swung open before the disbelieving eyes of over a hundred rescue workers. Quickly Matt pointed towards the other end of the ship where a similar door was opening. The soot covered people quickly caught on and followed Matt as he ran through the empty bay and into the hell beyond. As Matt stepped into the ankle deep ash he stopped and concentrated for a moment trying to detect any signs of life. He reached out with his power trying to find the essence of others still alive. Sensing more signals than he thought he pointed directions to the crews as they entered the devastation. 

Matt attached himself to one group of determined looking men and women leading them past the dead to the survivors. The split into pairs as they become upon the wounded and began treating them. Matt noticed that they seemed to be carrying very little in the way of medical gear until he saw one of the rescuers reach into his robes and pull out a small wooden object which he pointed at a victim. A soft glow emanated from the tool and enveloped the wounded man, in a moment the man disappeared. Catching on Matt understood why the rescuers needed little equipment, armed with the teleportation devices they could send the wounded straight to better medical attention. 

As several more people were pulled from the ruble Matt reached out with is powers hoping to find more people to save. Matt was shocked as he felt a similar essence respond to his probing. Making sure the rescuers would be fine without him Matt ran towards the source of his going fear. Dodging through flames and inhaling great plumes of smoke Matt pressed onward toward the center of the disaster hoping he wasn't too late. Matt grunted as he heaved away the massive beam that was lying on top of her. He knelt down beside her and inspected her wounds. She wasn't breathing as Matt laid his ear to her chest. Cursing Matt pinched her nose and blew a breath into her lungs.

"Come on Ryoko breathe," he encouraged her before giving her another breath of his own air, "I can't heal you unless you breathe Ryoko, now come on."

He leaned in again and pressed his lips to hers willing her the breathe. Finally she coughed and inhaled trying to clear the soot from her lungs. Matt sighed in relief but knew that the worst was yet to come. Steeling himself Matt took a deep breath as he placed his hands on her naked chest. First Matt discovered the extent of her injuries by allowing his essence to flow with hers. Matt grit his teeth in pain discovering the extent of her injuries, broken bones, punctured organs, along with a host severe burns. Clenching his jaw the swordsman prepared himself for what lay ahead. Reaching into himself Matt drew forth the power and allowed it flow into Ryoko. 

The backlash of pain assaulted him as Ryoko's wounds began to mend. Taking her pain into himself Matt hoped he was strong enough to endure the pain of her healing and still get them to safety. The blue glow spread from Matt into Ryoko and her many wounds began to heal, several long minutes passed before the glow receded back into it's master leaving Ryoko fully healed. Matt slumped in exhaustion as the last of her pain receded from his mind. Matt brushed a lock of cyan hair away from her face and smiled as she began to open her golden eyes.

"Am I dreaming again Matt," she whispered looking up at teh soot covered swordsman, "Please say your real."

"I'm here for you Ryoko," Matt answered back helping her to sit up.

"Oh thank you," she cried flinging her arms around Matt tears streaming down her dirty face.

"Ryoko," Matt whispered in her ear before pushing her back to arms length, "It's not safe here, we have to get out of here before this place crumbles down around us."

Carefully Matt picked her up and tried to find a balance on the shifting ash. Still to weak to walk let alone use her powers Ryoko clung to her savior as he began to move through the destruction. She wept knowing she was the cause of all this pain and only cried harder into Matt's shirt when she though about Ryo-Ohki. If only she had tried harder she might have been able a avert this tragedy. What said reassuring things to her has they made their way through the ruble towards Salvation. If only he knew she was the cause of all this, would he still have saved her?

Upon reaching his ship Matt dropped to his knees in exhaustion and propped Ryoko up against the hull of the cargo bay. Nearby dozens of other rescue works were busy moving equipment into the zone of devastation to combat the spreading fires. He answered a frantic call from Ses assuring his partner he was unharmed and safe as he asked one the rescue workers for a blanket to cover Ryoko with. Stumbling back to where he left Ryoko Matt covered her unconscious form with the blanket. Slumping down next to her Matt allowed himself a moment of satisfaction as he looked at her peaceful soot covered face. 

Matt closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when a rush of boot feet prompted him to look up wearily. Around him stood at least a dozen armed guards dressed in sparkling uniforms that looked out of place with the rest of the soot covered rescue teams. A tall blue haired woman pushed herself through the tight knot of muscle and steel to stand before him. Dressed similarly to the guards Matt noticed she carried no visible weapons but there was no mistaking the stern look on her face or the determination in her ruby eyes. 

"Matthew Aaron Carson," she spoke his name with authority, "By the command of Asuza King of the Jurai Empire I, Misaki Jurai, commander of the Royal Bodyguards, hereby place you under arrest."

Authors Note

Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon I won't leave you with that cliff hanger for too long (just long enough hehe). Well we finally have the answers to Matt's past even if he doesn't yet. So what do you think? Anyhow the next chapter will deal with the cause of the disaster and I'll have some more information on the mysterious saboteur. Also keep an eye out for another side story I'll have out in the near future set in the time of the first Guardian to fill in the holes that Yosho omitted from his telling of the tale. And hey take a look at the Together Dreams side story already up I would love to get some more feed back on my first lemon (and thanks to you folks that that already have reviewed it). Please continue to review your support keeps me dreaming up ways to make this tale of mine yet longer, originally it was only supposed to be 8 chapters...oops :-).

Smack54


	14. Escaping Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi character Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

Escaping Destiny 

Ryoko sat up groggily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as her mouth widened into a gaping yawn. Soft light streamed into the room through a lightly curtained window bathing the room in soft illumination. Shaking off the effects of her heavy sleep she tried to figure out where she was. The room she was in was lavishly furnished and decorated, most of it was carved from wood into a sweeping style. Ryoko recognized the architecture instantly as Juraian. Memories of the crash came back to her in rush causing her to lay back down in despair. _But how did I get here, _she wondered sitting up again. Looking down she noticed some one had had slipped a long night gown over her before placing her in the bed. Then she remembered.

"Matt," she called to the still room flinging away the blankets that covered her. Just then the door opened and someone walked into the room carrying a pile of folded clothes. Blinking the blurry figure came into focus as he walked across the large room towards her. For the first time in her life Ryoko was disappointed to see Tenchi. He was dressed in the traditional garments of a Juraian prince which gave him a more commanding presence which Ryoko really didn't like. Still as he bean to speak Ryoko was pleased to find it was only his clothes that had changed.

"Oh Ryoko your awake," he greeted with a smile, "You've been asleep since the accident."

"Where's Matt," Ryoko cut him off before he could continue, "I have to see him."

"I brought you some clothes," Tenchi said holding out the garments he held in his hands trying to change the subject, "Most of yours were burned up in the crash."

"Where is Matt Tenchi," Ryoko demanded again starting to get angry.

"Here Ryoko get dressed everyone's been worried about you," He gestured with the clothes again which Ryoko promptly swatted out of his hands.

"Tenchi stop changing the subject," she yelled at him and then in quieter tones, "Where's Matt I have to see him. Tenchi he's the one that saved me I have to see him. Please?"

"Ryoko," he began helplessly trying to find away to break the news to her gently, "You can't see Matt right now."

"He wasn't hurt was he Tenchi," Ryoko said grabbing a fist full of his robes, "Tell me he's alright."

"Ryoko please let me explain," he said gently taking her hands into his, "Matt's been arrested for crimes against the royal family."

"What," she wailed pulling her hands away from Tenchi and staggering backwards towards the bed, "Matt's from Earth how could he have done anything to the royal family on Jurai? Besides you know he wouldn't do anything like that."

"Ryoko that's what he's being held for," Tenchi explained dreading her response, "For attacking Ayeka and I on earth."

"But that was a misunderstanding," Ryoko protested, "Matt was defending himself, you know that."

"There's nothing I can do about it Ryoko," Tenchi explained holding his hands up as the former pirate began to stalk towards him, "Azusa gave the order to arrest Matt neither Ayeka or myself could do anything about it."

She slapped him hard, the sound of the smack echoed in the room as Tenchi stood there staring at her in disbelief. Bending down she picked up the clothes he had brought her and stripped off the night gown not caring that Tenchi watched. Quickly she stepped into the loose fitting pants and wrapped the gi like top around her. Giving Tenchi one last withering glare she phased through the floor. A million questions pounded through her head as he descended to the palace dungeons but she swept them all aside in her need to make sure Matt was alright. 

Drawing upon her memories of the palace layout Kagato had made her memorize all those centuries ago she moved like a wraith through the magnificent structure descending farther down into the bluff that originally housed the palace. Cut deep into the rock the dungeons were the only part of the palace not formed of wood. Becoming corporeal once more she moved down the rough cut passage which was lined by what appeared to by simple cells. Ryoko knew better though, powerful force fields counteracted most forms of energy rendering even the most powerful people helpless. Looking down the long corridor she saw a light coming from a lone cell. Quickly she floated towards the light source and peered into the tiny cell where the light originated. 

The sight before her broke her heart. He was sitting in the back of cell his head resting on his knees one arm lying limply on he cold stone floor. His clothes, a black shirt and cargo pants, hung from his lean frame in tatters making his many cuts and bruises obvious. He looked up wearily when her shadow blocked fell across him, she gasped in horror looking upon his normally handsome face. One eye was black and puffy, making it hard for him to focus on her, a half dozen cuts marred his smooth skin. He opened his mouth to say something but his cracked lips began to bleed causing him to wince in pain.

"Matt," she called horrified at his condition, "What happened to you?"

He shook his head indicating he wasn't able to speak. In obvious pain the swordsman tried to use the wall to rise to his feet but halfway up he lost his balance and fell forward on his face. Ryoko cried and gripped the bars wishing she knew how to deactivate the shield and help him. He reached one arm out towards her and used it to drag himself along the stone floor, it was then Ryoko saw his knuckles were caked in dried blood. Inch by heart breaking inch he pulled himself towards her. Reaching the bars he tried to grab her out stretched hand but the energy field repelled him keeping her from touching him. 

"Oh god, Matt we have to get you out of here," Ryoko said looking around desperately for a way to release him. Not finding anything she was about to admit defeat when a thought entered her mind.

"Hold on Matt I'm getting you out of here," She said stepping back and holding out her hand. The energy of the Gem responded to her call and an orange ball of light formed in her hand.

"You will do no such thing Demon," came a familiar voice from the shadowy corridor.

"Ayeka," Ryoko let the energy disperse at the sound of the princess's voice, "Help me, he's dying in there."

"I will not," Ayeka snapped, "You still have your own crimes to answer for, I wouldn't worry about this criminal if I were you."

"Ayeka," she pleaded but noticing the hooded glare the ruby eyed princess held on her Ryoko knew she was getting no help here.

"What is wrong with all you people," Ryoko cried bringing up her hand and reforming her energy blast. pointing it at Ayeka the former pirate ordered her back. When Ayeka made no move to comply Ryoko swung her hand back towards Matt's cell and fired. The force of the blast knocked Ryoko hard against the wall driving the breath from her lungs. Alarms sounded as the dust began to clear and Ryoko saw that her gamble had paid off. The bars had been turned into twisted scrap and the force field overloaded. Ryoko rushed into the tiny stone room and pulled Matt's wounded form into her arms before phasing away. Left behind was a coughing Ayeka who growled in rage discovering weapon's master and Ryoko were gone.

Ryoko laid Matt's unconscious form out on the bed in the small room she had found in the far reaches of the immense royal palace. With as much care as she would manage Ryoko removed the tattered rags of Matt's clothes and slowly used a wet cloth the clean away the blood and soot that covered most of his lean frame. Some one had beaten him badly after he had rescued her from the ruins of her ship. She saw her tears falling unto his chest and it was only then she discovered she had been crying all this time. Embarrassed she wiped her eyes and rose to go look for a first aid kit. A hand gripped her wrist causing her turn back to the wounded swordsman. A smile appeared on his cracked lips.

"Don't leave yet," he croaked in a hoarse voice, "We just go here."

"Matt," she shuddered and dropped to her knees beside the bed and put her arms gently around him, "Thank the stars your ok."

"Well, I wouldn't call it ok," he groaned looking up at the ceiling, "But it's better than being alone in a cell. Thank you Ryoko for coming to my rescue."

"I couldn't leave you there like that," she sobbed into his pillow, "What happened, why were in there in the first place."

"I'll explain later," Matt hissed in pain taking her arm off his chest, "Right now though I need to heal myself."

"Ok," she said moving away from the bed when he asked her to.

Taking a deep breath Matt found the calm center and willed his powers forth hoping he had enough energy to complete the job in one shot. Luckily most of his wounds were superficial, it was only the amount that kept him down. Drawing on the power a soft blue glow began over his heart and in moments covered his entire body. His many cuts began to close and the burns he had received disappeared leaving healthy skin behind. His bruised eye faded away and for the first time in two days he saw clearly. The glow receded as Matt sat up and looked to Ryoko. She rushed into his embrace and began placing frantic kisses all over his face. After a minute Matt got her to calm down and gave her a long lingering kiss before holding her out at arms length the inspect her and make sure she was alright. 

"Thank you Ryoko for not leaving me in there," Matt whispered pulling her back into his arms.

"It's ok Matt," she whispered back hugging him fiercely.

Funaho wasn't overly shocked to learn that Ryoko had freed the Guardian and escaped. She knew from the outset that Ryoko wouldn't stand for his continued captivity and had tried to impress that upon her stubborn husband. She had argued to allow the young man to be given a suite and kept under heavy guard but Azusa would have none of it. Now they were reaping the rewards of his angry poorly conceived orders, the Guardian was free and with him was the equally dangerous Ryoko known as on here as the Demon of Jurai. She blamed herself partly for the situation, it seemed lately no one could reason with Asuza not even those closest to him. 

Of course he was upset that the Guardian had returned they all were, especially with Tsunami's refusal to aid them in dealing with the situation. After learning about Matt from Ayeka and Tenchi the two queens had gone immediately to the goddess hoping for a resolution to the problem but Tsunami had refused to so much as tell them when the Guardian would arrive. Then two days ago in a horrible reminder of the past Ryo-Ohki had crashed into the palace killing almost a hundred people and wounding nearly a thousand more. The timely arrival of the Guardian had helped the rescue teams to save many lives that would have otherwise been lost in the fires, another argument she had pressed on his behalf to her irate husband. Still he'd ordered the young man arrested. Of course Matt had resisted what he called an unlawful arrest and during the ensuing fight he wounded half a dozen royal guards including her sister-wife Misaki. 

Now after talking with Ayeka about her encounter with Ryoko Funaho was on her way to try to put a stop to the king's continued pigheadedness. Walking into teh throne room she found her husband surrounded by his advisors and various other officials discussing the damage caused by the crash and the host of other issues it brought up. Funaho worked her way through the tangle of bodies to kneel beside her husband's throne and try to gain his attention. 

"Azusa please reconsider what you are doing considering the fugitive," she said after he turned towards her.

"Leave us now," the king called above the general din of the various conversations going on around him, "I would speak with my lady wife in private."

At the king's harsh command the many people in the room quickly left leaving Funaho alone with her obstinate husband.

"My husband please don't go through with this plan of yours," Funaho said trying to gain his sympathy first, "You can't blame the young man for what he did, he has no idea who he really is."

"I can't believe you still continue to take his side in this matter," Asuza responded angrily, "Misaki may never regain full use of her arm after what he did."

"A wound she never would have received if you had not given the initial order to have him arrested," the dark haired woman reminded him sharply.

"Why do you refuse to see him as the threat he is," Azusa raged, "He poses to much of a threat to be allowed to run loose."

"May I remind you he risked his ship and his life to help rescue your subjects after the accident," Funaho said laying down the facts in Matt's defense. 

"Be that as it may he is still a threat to the throne," Azusa declared loudly, "His ancestors were traitors and terrorists and I have little doubt he is any better."

"How can you say that," Funaho argued helplessly, "You never even gave the young man a chance to say one word in his defense."

"We already have damning evidence against this man," Azusa stated, "Just listen to Ayeka about what happened on Earth."

"I refuse to believe he had any ill intentions when he was on Earth or by coming here," Funaho retorted becoming angry now.

"The matter is finished," Azusa cut her off with a tone of finality, "The hunters will find him and he will be brought before the council on charges of attempting to kill members of royal family."

"The boy will resist capture," Funaho warned, "How many more lives will be lost because of your intractability?"

Sasami was wandering through the palace halls when she found the creature huddled beneath the leaves of a tall potted plant. She recognized the creature instantly remembering three months ago when Washu had given the winged cat to Matt right before he left. Right now though the creature was tucked into a small ball of golden fur and shivering violently against the stalk of the fragrant plant he was under.

Nervously Sasami reached down and stroked a finger across it's golden fur. In the blink of an eye it's head darted out and sharp tiny teeth embedded themselves in her finger causing the princess to yelp in pain. 

Startled from his uneasy sleep Ses reacted without thinking and bit what he assumed was an attacker. Now standing there with his back arched and wings stretched taunt Ses got a clear look at whoever had touched him. He blinked twice before sitting down on his haunches and staring up questioningly at Sasami, he knew this girl. Damning his lack of ability to communicate with anyone but Matt Ses tried to come up with someway of getting the girl to help him find Matt. For two days now he had been cut off from Matt's sustaining mental energies and he was starting to show the symptoms of prolonged lack of the life giving essence his host provided. He had been ok until a few hours ago when the shaking had started followed by a massive loss in energy, at this pace he would be dead before the next sunrise. 

"I'm sorry," Sasami mumbled sucking on her bleeding finger, "I didn't mean to startle you. But why aren't you with Matt?"

Ses cocked his head to one side and stared at her with his intelligent rainbow colored eyes hoping she knew he could understand her.

"You know what I'm saying don't you," Sasami guessed by the intent look in his eyes, "You shouldn't be alone out here some one is bound to find you sleeping there. Come with me, I'll find you something to eat. Do you like carrots as much as Ryo-Ohki?"

If Ses could frown he would have at the mention of the uncouth cabbit, well if he was going to die at least it wouldn't be in the same place as that irritating creature. Spreading his wings Ses took to the air in an unsteady hover and landed rather clumsily on Sasami's shoulder still trying to figure out how to communicate his need to find Matt to the pink eyed princess. He was just too weak to follow the faint feeling he got from Matt and even if he could there was little chance of actually finding him in this endless maze of a palace. His only hope was that Matt would find him before it was too late.

Matt was worried about Ses as he sat in the dim room waiting for Ryoko to return. The two had been holed up in the small bedroom for several hours taking turns sleeping trying to recover from the ordeal of the past few days. Now fully healed and rested Matt was trying to decide what to do to get out of teh mess both he and Ryoko were in. Ryoko had left several minutes ago to find Matt some suitable clothes, his had been reduced to rags after his fight with the royal guards. Alone in the small room Matt suddenly remembered Ses and hoped his friend was ok. Matt had been unable to contact him during his time in the cell but now with his power working properly he was still unable to reach the small flying cat. He didn't know how long Ses could survive without him but Matt was determined to find his companion before that happened. 

Ryoko returned a short while later with an outfit similar to her own, light gray pants and a simple gi top. Dressed as such Matt felt like he was back in his master's dojo waiting for the days lesson to begin. Shaking his head in frustration Matt wished they hadn't taken all his weapons from him, even a knife would make him feel better. He could fight bare handed well enough but it lacked the precision and efficiency of a blade. He was glad Ryoko was with him, her abilities to teleport short distances and knowledge of the palace would be invaluable as he tried to find Ses and then make it back to his ship. He could only hope Salvation was still able to fly. 

"So what's the plan," Ryoko asked watching Matt stretch in preparation for what they both knew wasn't going to be an easy day.

"We have to find Ses first," Matt said and continued when Ryoko nodded in approval, "Then we get to Salvation and say Sayonara to this stupid planet."

"But what about your answers," Ryoko asked, "Isn't that why you came her in the first place?"

"I've decided I don't need them anymore," Matt said with determination, "I know who I am even if I don't know what I am."

"You've come so far," Ryoko protested for his sake, "Don't you owe to yourself to at least try to find something out?"

"Ryoko," he said stepping up to her and taking her deceptively delicate hands in his, "I've come to understand that the future is more important than the past, I've been so blind. I could have given up this stupid quest anytime if I thought about, you showed that to me Ryoko."

"This is something you've worked your whole life for," Ryoko continued to object, "Don't give up your dream because me. Your dedication to reaching your goals is one of the things I admire most about you."

"Alright," Matt conceded letting go of her hands, "But we have to find Ses first."

"And Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko added stepping out into the hall, "She's my friend just as much as Ses is yours."

"Ok," Matt agreed following her, "Together then."

Author's Note

I'm only stopping here because I don't want this chapter to carry on too long, I plan to have the next one up soon. I understand if this chapter isn't all that fulfilling but it allows me to set up the action in the next as Matt and Ryoko try find their animal companions and escape Azusa's hunters. Also prepare to see Tenchi forced to choose sides between Ryoko and Matt or Ayeka and the other Royals. Thanks for all your encouraging reviews it fuels me to keep going. 

Smack54


	15. The Greatest Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

The Greatest Plan's

Matt was beginning to think this was a stupid plan as he ducked around yet another corner to avoid being spotted by as patrol group. Deciding it would be better to split up Matt had sent Ryoko to look for Ryo-Ohki and discover what happened to Salvation. In the meantime he would find Ses and investigate portion of the palace that Ryoko said had been sealed for an unknown reason thousands of years ago. However things were not working out as well as he had planned, it had taken him nearly two hours to cover half a mile of corridors with many more to go.

Another minute passed before Matt emerged from hiding and moved quietly down the corridor. Reaching out with his powers Matt reached out again in a vain attempt to reach Ses. Mumbling in frustration when he again failed to get a response Matt turned down another long hall and ran swiftly to the next intersection where he came to a sudden halt at the sound of foot steps around the corner. With nowhere to hide Matt plastered himself to the wall and hoped for the best. 

"I'm really thankful your helping us," came a male voice from down the adjacent hall, "We haven't had much luck tracking down the terrorist."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Matt's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar female voice, "I mean it's my job to help catch criminals."

"Yeah, I heard you were the Galaxy Police Officer who captured Dr. Clay," said the male voice Matt guessed must be some Juraian guard looking for him.

"Yeah but he wasn't half the trouble Kagato was," Mihoshi said absently as they approached the intersection where Matt was.

"You helped defeat Kagato too? Wow I'm impressed, you must be really good at your job," said the Juraian in awe, "I bet you find that terrorist in no time then this should be easy for you."

"I won't let a criminal like him get away," Mihoshi said determined, "Not after what all the damage he caused and attacked the queen."

"That's not exactly the way it happened," Matt said calmly stepping into the corridor before the surprised pair.

"That's him," the Juraian shouted fumbling for his weapon.

"Who," Mihoshi said looking around in confusion.

"Him," the man screamed pointing at the swordsman before reaching for the sword belted on his waist, but his constant shaking made it impossible for the poor man to draw the blade.

"Him," Mihoshi asked incredulously to which the Juraian nodded profusely, "But that's just Matt he's not a terrorist, he's Ryoko's friend." 

"That's the terrorist officer arrest him or something," the guard said finally freeing the blade from his scabbard he pointed it at Matt still shaking, "Surrender now."

Those were the last words the poor man got out before Matt calmly stepped up to him. In s same movement Matt disarmed the guard and rammed the heel of his hand into the poor man's face dropping him to the floor. Matt took a quick measure of the straight bladed sword, finding it to his liking he turned to a bewildered Mihoshi.

"Why did you do that Matt," Mihoshi asked confused, "We were trying to find a terrorist."

"I am the so called terrorist," Matt replied taking Mihoshi's arm and moving her swiftly down the corridor, "I had a slight mix up with the people here after I helped them during a crisis they think Ryoko and I caused it."

"Well did you," Mihoshi asked.

"No," Matt said giving her a look.

"Then we'll just go tell them it's not your fault," Mihoshi reasoned.

"I don't think it's that simple," Matt frowned, "But that's not the point right now. I need to find Ses have you seen him?"

"You mean that flying little cat thingy," Mihoshi smiled remembering Matt's pet.

"Yeah that's him," Matt said hopefully.

"No can't say that I have," Mihoshi smiled at Matt while the swordsman covered his face with his hand and grumbled.

Serendus moved around the outskirts of the throne room trying to remain unnoticed and still listen in on the conversation before the throne. He recognized the small red haired woman as Washu, his mistress had desired and audience with the scientist before and had even gone so far as to send an emissary to bring her before his mistress. If Serendus managed to capture Washu along with the Gem bearer his mistress would be most pleased. There was no reason to think he could not, thus far everything had gone better than he could have hoped. After causing Ryo-Ohki to crash into the palace, gathering all the key players in one place the Guardian had played right into his hands by attacking Misaki. While he needed to investigate the relationship between the Guardian and the Gem bearer Serendus was thrilled they had escaped together. The search for them and the continuing clean up from the crash gave him the time to complete his plans. 

"I don't think you understand how dangerous he is lord Azusa," Washu said to the king drawing Serendus's attention back to the conversation at hand, "He is equal in power to Ryoko and most likely a match for Tenchi, especially if what Lady Funaho says is true about his connection with Tsunami."

"I know how dangerous the Guardian is Washu," Azusa responded, "However we captured him once there is now reason to believe we can't do it again."

"But at the time he had already expended much of his power helping your rescue teams find survivors," Washu argued, "I have seen first hand his normal strength and I have reason to believe that is not his full power. Think about this exhausted he managed to kill two of your royal guards and severely wound Queen Misaki and this was unarmed. Powers aside he is trained in a style that is the equal to your families sword techniques, once armed none of your palace guards will be able to stop him."

"Don't you think you are giving this young man a bit too mush credit Lady Washu," one of the council members spoke up.

"No I'm not," Washu glanced at the man before turning back to the king, "I urge you your majesty to call off your hunters and allow him to leave your world in peace."

"And what makes you think he'll leave," Azusa asked.

"As Tenchi and Ayeka must have told you by now Matt came here looking to knowledge," Washu explained, "He has no idea that he is a Guardian or about his ancestors. He is not a threat to your throne or your people. However he will defend himself and I doubt he'll surrender to you again after how he was treated before."

"Regardless," Azusa proclaimed standing, "He has attacked a member of the royal family and killed defenders of the crown along with escaping prosecution. He will be brought into custody and made to stand trial for his crimes."

Serendus grinned wickedly as he watched Washu turn on her heel and march angrily from the throne room. He waited several more minutes to listen to the council's plans on finding the Guardian and Ryoko before he slipped out of the grand hall and went off in search of Washu. After what the genius had said Serendus was intrigued by the Guardian even more. If he could find him first and convince the Guardian to attack royal family the ensuing chaos would allow him to finally complete his plans and make good his escape. His mistress would get the Gems, Washu, and Tsunami all in one fowl swoop, and he would have his desire.

Quickly he marked the room where the recently arrived Washu was staying before he headed off to find out the progress of the hunt. Hopefully that GP that brought Washu would prove useful, her record showed her to be rather good at dealing with these types of things. Walking into the information center he found the room in chaos. Men in guard uniforms were scrambling for weapons while those at the terminals had pulled up a map of a little used sections of the eastern palace grounds. In the middle of everything a bearded man shouted orders but it was obvious he wasn't nearly as capable as Misaki who normally coordinated the palace forces during times of crisis.

"What is going on here," Serendus asked the commander.

"Oh councilor," The man said turning towards the lean robed figure, "The terrorist has struck again, he attacked a guard and kidnapped Officer Mihoshi an hour ago in the eastern section to the palace. I've dispatched a squad to search the area and alerted his majesties hunters as well."

"You fool," Serendus spat, it would be far easier to convince the Guardian if he was imprisoned once more, "He will have left that section of the palace by now, your sending your men on a wild goose chase."

"I'm sorry sir but after the guard was found I though ti prudent to sweep that section of the palace," the officer explained under Serendus's cold glower.

"Never mind," Serendus sneered, "Where did they find the body?"

"What body sir," the bearded man asked confused.

"What body," Serendus repeated his anger growing by the second, "The body of the guard you idiot, where exactly did they find it?"

"The man is with the sweep team now sir," the commander replied, "The terrorist merely disarmed him and knocked him out before capturing the GP officer."

"Regardless commander your wasting man power," Serendus took control of the situation and began to issue orders ignoring the commanders objections, "I want teams posted at all major routes out of the eastern sector. Allow his majesties hunters to sweep the area quickly before returning to their full palace search. I want the man attacked brought here for questioning, he may have useful information."

Humbled the officer stepped aside and allowed Serendus to take charge of the situation seeing that the robed councilor was better at this than he was. Damning the man for his incompetence Serendus hoped that too much time hadn't been lost and that the Guardian would be unable to make it into the palace proper or worse yet to the sealed section near the edge of the southern range. If the Guardian found his ancestral home first it would be harder to convince him to attack the royal family. Of course there was still Ryoko to deal with, but with her powers of flight and teleportation only Serendus himself stood a chance of finding and capturing her.

Ryoko was shifting through the ash of her ship when she saw a bit of light glint off the shell. Brushing away the thick soot she pried the egg loose from the rubble and ran her hands over the glossy shell.

Delighted at her find Ryoko was saddened at the same time, when she lost Ryo-Ohki the first time it hadn't been so bad because all the cabbit had ever seen was death and destruction. Now though tears fell down her face and over the smooth egg in her hands as she thought of all the good times Ryo-Ohki had spent on Earth with everyone, especially Sasami. The little princess would be heart broken when she found out, but at the same time at least Ryo-Ohki wasn't gone forever. 

Ryoko shook away her depression and sunk into the floor evading a work crew. moving insubstantially through the walls Ryoko made her way to Matt's ship. The massive rune covered ship was still where it had landed several days before. A ring of guards surrounded the Salvation while the work crews went about the business of cleaning up the mess she had made. The cause of the crash was still a mystery to her and would most likely stay that with Ryo-Ohki's memory banks destroyed. Phasing inside the ship Ryoko looked around at the strange structure. Everything was carved of stone, runes adorned almost everything like the outer hull. Ryoko had seen some weird ships before, after all she flew around in a cabbit, but this ship looked more like an ancient labyrinth than a star cruiser.

_Greetings Gem bearer, _Ryoko froze as the voice permeated her mind, _What is it you seek?_

"Who the hell said that," Ryoko called out looking around at the empty hall. Only Washu could impart thoughts to her but the voice in her head was definitely masculine.

_I am Salvation, _the voice echoed in her mind, _What is it you seek?_

"Salvation," Ryoko repeated the name before she made the mental connection, "You're the ship."

_Yes Gem bearer I am Salvation, _obviously the ship had a limited thought process Ryoko would have to say the right things to get the information she needed, _What is it you seek?_

"Are you capable of taking off," Ryoko asked the empty air hoping it responded to voice commands.

_I am at full operational capacity Gem bearer, _the ship answered.

"Why do you keep calling me that," Ryoko griped, "My name is Ryoko."

"It keeps calling you that because that is exactly what you are my dear," Ryoko spun on her heel at the sound of the voice behind her.

"Who are you," Ryoko demanded glaring hard at the man before her. He was dressed in Juraian battle armor which led Ryoko to guess he was some kind of soldier but the glint of steel in his hand told her he was something else. Juraians used energy weapons for the most part and anyone capable of forming the powerful armor would never have need of a material weapon. Looking closer at the sword Ryoko gasped, this man had Matt's sword, but how?

"I'm afraid that is inconsequential at this time Gem bearer," the dark haired man answered, Ryoko noticed then that his face bore no markings typical of a Juraian noble in combat gear, "But if you must know my name is Serendus."

"Afraid I don't really care," Ryoko shot back, "However I would like to know how you got that sword?"

"This," he said holding up Matt's katana for her to see, "When I saw it in your room I wondered why you would have need of such a blade when you command the Gems so I borrowed it for inspection. A marvelous weapon I rather like it, thus it is mine."

"I don't think so," Ryoko said igniting her energy foil, "It doesn't belong to you give it back."

"This coming from a space pirate," Serendus scolded mockingly, "Besides the blade doesn't belong to you either."

"I was left in my trust," Ryoko snarled, "You have no right to touch his sword."

"Take it if you can Gem bearer," Serendus grinned as he took up a fighting stance.

"Stop calling me that," Ryoko screamed leaping to the attack.

Rushing towards the smug man Ryoko and brought her energy blade down over her head in a viscous chop. Serendus calmly blocked the blow and knocked the glowing blade aside ramming his shoulder into the hovering Ryoko sending her face first into the wall. Unharmed Ryoko spun back to opponent with a snarl bringer her glowing sword across his mid section. Serendus sucked in his gut and hoped back avoiding disembowelment. Drawing upon the skills locked within his borrowed sword Serendus sliced downward with blinding speed. The blade his Ryoko's force field knocking the dark haired man away and giving Ryoko time to take stock of her opponent. 

_He moves like Matt, but how, _Ryoko thought as the two came together again. It was then that she noticed the crackling arcs of electricity running down the length of Matt's blade. Somehow this man was using the power stored in Matt's sword. Then she remembered the bar and the men she had killed using that very same sword. Forced to use her force field to block the curved blade again Ryoko hoped she was up to the challenge of defeating someone of Matt's skill. If she didn't she knew the sword wouldn't allow her to escape alive. Concentrating on the task ahead Ryoko brought her energy foil up in a defensive stance.

Serendus swatted aside Ryoko's orange blade again with a smile of contempt. He thrust ahead and smiled wider watching her scramble to block the attack. Without the sword he was a competent warrior but the skills this sword gave him nothing could stand in his way. Taking advantage of a hole left in the Gem bearers defense Serendus drew first blood and knew at the same time she was beginning to weaken and had dropped her force field. It was only a matter of time before she lost and the Gems would be in his possession. 

Ryoko cursed herself as the crackling blade opened a shallow cut along her side. It was like replaying the fight with Matt when he had defeated her on Earth, the minor wounds would add up slowing her down until she was too hurt to fight anymore. Swallowing her fears Ryoko fought on hoping she could change the ending this time. If only she had all her Gems Ryoko would have to power to keep her force field in place allowing her to fight offensively but now it took all her strength to keep her energy foil in existence. A minute of furious battle followed in which time Ryoko received two more long shallow cuts slowing her down and causing pain with every movement. Ryoko knew her time was short and could only hope to hang on long enough for some one to come to her aid. _Matt, Tenchi, _she mentally cried hoping someone would here her.

Serendus grinned with glee as Ryoko fell to one knee before him wounded and exhausted. He drew back for the killing blow and swept the sword downward. It was only when his weapon was stopped did Serendus realize what he had almost done. He looked up and blinked in surprise as if coming out of a daze. He would have killed her if something hadn't stopped him, all his plans would have been ruined if the Gem bearer died. His vision came back into focus and he stared blankly at the young man before him. 

"Leave Ryoko alone," Tenchi said stepping between the armored man and a wounded Ryoko.

Serendus recognized the recently arrived crown prince standing before him armed with the Master Key. Serendus backed up a step and was about to make good his escape when Tenchi pointed his blue glowing weapon at him. Faced with an opponent Matt's sword reacted and knocked the sword from Tenchi's hand. Serendus could hardly believe what he was doing as he turned around and thrust the sword backwards and through the soft flesh of Tenchi's stomach. He let go of the sword the moment it's tip burst through Tenchi's back. Woodenly Serendus turned around as Ryoko screamed out Tenchi's name. Looking into the dying man's eyes Serendus lost his composure, he hadn't met to kill the prince. The sword, it had been the sword. Flinging away the scabbard Serendus ran, the rune covered wall passed by in blur. His plans ruined, his hands stained with royal blood.

"Ryoko," Matt whispered hearing her desperate call for help.

With Mihoshi's help Matt had managed to make it back into the palace proper. A borrowed hood and the GP's security clearance had made travel much smoother. Matt had decided to find Tenchi and the others and explain what had happened and hopefully find Ses before it was too late. For the past hour Matt had been trying to locate his flying friend but Ses had yet to respond. Now though the call from help came not from his companion but Ryoko.

With a sudden burst of speed Matt raced away from Mihoshi damning the consequences. Reaching out with his powers Matt located Ryoko's essence and followed it back to Salvation. The ship was still where Matt had landed during the fire and stood out in strange contrast with the destruction around it. A ring of guards surrounded the green rune covered ship but Matt paid them no heed as he ran past them. Two tried to get is his way as he ran up the entrance ramp. They hardly slowed him, Matt leapt into a spin and caught one in the face with kick and swept the legs out from the other on landing. Matt pushed aside another man who had been running from the ship knocking him hard into the wall, but Matt paid him little mind as he ran on. He came to a halt before Ryoko who was crying over an ashen Tenchi. Nearby Matt saw his own blood covered sword and the engraved scabbard rested a few feet away.

"Ryoko what happened," Matt said kneeling before the hysterical woman and grabbing her shoulders.

"He killed Tenchi," Ryoko cried breaking down once more she sobbed into her hands.

"Ryoko I'm here," Matt said shaking Ryoko trying to snap her out of her misery, "Tell me what happened."

"Matt," she spoke up looking at him her eyes shining with tears and madness, "Help him, you can save Tenchi."

Matt looked down to inspect Tenchi's wound. The blade had gone right through him and severed the lower spinal cord, a perfect strike. He would suffer horribly before he died but there was no chance of recovery, at least normally. He was still conscious but unable to talk because of the pain and damage done to his diaphragm. Matt didn't know if he could heal this much damage and even if he could he doubted his chances of surviving the backlash of taking Tenchi's pain as his own.

"Please help him," Ryoko's simple plea sealed it for Matt, his decision was made.

"I will," he said simply and began the task of healing the dying prince.

Ayeka came to the scene backed by dozen royal guards along with Mihoshi, Sasami, and Washu. What she found horrified her. There was Ryoko holding a struggling Tenchi while the traveler had his blood soaked, glowing hands sunk deeply into Tenchi's stomach. Her horror doubled when she saw the blood covered sword. Swiftly she ordered her guards to help Tenchi. Ryoko screamed something unintelligible as one man roughly pulled Matt away from the wounded prince but they ignored her. Senseless from Tenchi's pain Matt could do nothing as two more guards restrained him. Ryoko was another story, she held on to Tenchi with a death grip refusing to let go.

"Ayeka what are you doing," Ryoko cried seeing the guards dragging Matt away, "You have to let him help Tenchi, he's dying."

"Silence Demon," Ayeka spat full of rage, "You and that terrorist will not torture Tenchi any longer."

"We're not trying to hurt Tenchi," Ryoko explained desperately, "He was stabbed trying to save me and then Matt found us and started to heal Tenchi. Ayeka you have to believe me."

"As if I would believe a word you say pirate," Ayeka sneered, "All I see is that terrorist's bloody sword and hands trying to kill lord Tenchi while you help."

"But sister maybe she's telling the truth," Sasami spoke up coming to Ryoko's defense, "Matt healed her before I think he was trying to help Tenchi too."

"Be quiet Sasami," Ayeka snapped, "Besides look there, his sword covered with Tenchi's blood. What more evidence do you need Sasami."

"Umm, I agree with Sasami," Mihoshi smiled as Ayeka whirled angrily on the blonde GP.

"And why is that," Ayeka said through clenched teeth the vein in her forehead near bursting, "You're a police officer look at the evidence."

"I am," Mihoshi responded and then put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "It seems to me that after I met Matt in the palace he was unarmed. He knocked out the nice man I was with, and while I don't think he should have done that , I remember he took that man's sword. Why would he do that if he had his own sword?"

"Never mind that," Ayeka yelled still angry.

"Don't you care about Tenchi at all," Ryoko asked sadly cradling Tenchi's head in her lap.

"I, that is," Ayeka stammered for a moment.

"Let me help him," Matt spoke for the first time slumped in the arms of the two men that held him, "I'll surrender with out a fight if you allow me to finish what I started."

"Very well," Ayeka conceded, "But you will still have to answer for your crimes."

Wearily Matt nodded and dropped to his knees before Tenchi and Ryoko as the guards let go of him. Matt sensed Ses nearby as he reached for the power once more and was glad his friend was still alive. Turning back to the matter at hand Matt braced himself for the pain once more. The other watched in awe as Tenchi's horrific wound close and his skin turned a healthy color again. When it was done Matt fell to against the wall exhausted. The last words he heard were Ayeka's, "Take the terrorist away."

Author's Note

Been a while since I posted a chapter I apologize but reality has been in the way recently. I'll have the next chapter up sooner hopefully. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and it answers some questions. Just in case you haven't figured it out Serendus is the person who caused Ryo-Ohki to crash. So what do you think, please review After 13 and 14 got so few reviews I wondered if I did anything wrong. Thanks for your continued support.

Smack54 


	16. Setting the Stage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

Setting the Stage

"I can understand why my lord would give Ryoko back her life force," said the voice, "But you, he would be better off if you were still in that coma."

Ayeka woke with a start. The familiar voice jolted her from her uneasy sleep. Sitting up Ayeka looked to the end of her bed and felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight of the woman. Sor-ra-eyu looked exactly as the last time Ayeka had laid eyes on her. She still wore a long brown coat open in front revealing her tightly clothed, buxom, and very well shaped body. The purple star in her strange eyes gleamed along with the serpentine pendant she wore around her neck. Ayeka felt a twinge of fear hearing that smooth confident voice again. The first princess knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, not that anything had been pleasant in the past few days.

"How dare you come into my room unannounced," Ayeka shouted shrilly trying to sound commanding.

"Be quiet," Sor-ra-eyu shouted back and Ayeka felt her anger wash away as those eyes bore into her's, "If I had a corporeal form I'd strangle you here and now. After all my master has done for you, you go and repay him by locking him in a cell."

"After all he has done," Ayeka shrieked finding her anger again, "All your "lord" has done is cause trouble and nearly kill Tenchi on more than one occasion."

"Let me set the record straight for you princess," the tall woman sneered, "It was your Tenchi that started the fight between the two of them both times not Matt. He was only defending himself when Ryoko attacked him and he gave his life to heal her then. As to the trouble caused trying to revive him you should blame me not him for that. Besides in the end he gave you back your life force and the life force of that boy you claim to love. He won't admit it but in the darkness loneliness of his soul he regrets not letting me live as a mortal."

"Pine away," Ayeka laughed at the spirit, "Matt loves Ryoko it's plain to see, not that it matters much with him imprisoned,"

"That's right," Sor-ra-eyu began sarcastically, "You him locked up for saving your people during the crash and again for healing that insipid boy Tenchi. I can't wait for my lord to learn the truth about what your father did to his ancestors for their good deeds. I imagine that he won't be happy, especially with what Azusa has planned for Ryoko."

"What do you mean," Ayeka asked worried now.

"Think about it princess," Sor-ra-eyu explained with a slow, evil smile, "My master has full command of his essence along with being a weapons master. Once he gets angry enough no cell will be able to hold him and the damage he'll cause will make that crash look like a firecracker. If I were you princess I would make amends and fast or after he is done with your father Matt will come for you and there will be nothing you can do to stop him."

Laughing manically Sor-ra-eyu vanished with a flash leaving Ayeka wondering if what the spirit said was true. Ayeka held no doubts that Matt was powerful, but was he as strong as the Sor-ra-eyu claimed? Knowing sleep was going to elude her this night Ayeka rose and swiftly dressed. Matt's dream woman had brought up some valid arguments on his behalf, but before she went to see him she had to be sure Matt was the threat Sor-ra-eyu claimed he was. Opening her door Ayeka stepped into the well lit hall hoping she remembered where Washu's suite was.

"I have failed mistress," Serendus admitted kneeling before her court, "I lost control and revealed myself to the Gem bearer and slew the crown prince/"

"My dear emissary," coed the regal woman from on high, "You have not failed, only been lead astray by your feelings. Your desire for her overwhelmed your senses and the Guardians weapon was beyond your control. No lasting harm is done, in fact all is better than I had hoped."

"How is that Mistress," Serendus asked confused, "The crown prince is dead and at my hand."

"Tenchi yet lives, healed by the guardian after you escaped," Serendus relaxed visibly at hearing these words and listened intently as his mistress continued, "You must return to Jurai and complete your mission, bring me Washu and the Gems."

"As you wish," Serendus lowered his head as he tried to work up the courage to make his request.

"I sense doubt in you my emissary what troubles you so," his majesty asked sensing his disease, so unusual in this one.

"When I held the Guardians weapon it granted me skills far beyond my own," Serendus explained shakily, "I fear to fail you should I face him in battle my lady."

"Then I shall ease your mind my servant," she promised causing him to look into her gem like eyes, "The guardian has been imprisoned once again, but I know that will not satisfy you. Should you face the Guardian in combat I grant you leave to take the Dreadaleus."

"I thank you mistress," Serendus said bowing his head once again, "I shall not fail you."

"You cannot fail me Serendus," the mighty woman spoke with a twinge of anger, "You are my emissary and beyond any in this existence."

With that the audience came to an end and Serendus found himself alone in the great hall once again. His faith restored Serendus rose to his feet and flexed his hands. His mistress was right, nothing could stand in his way, not the Gem bearer, not the Guardian, not even Washu would stop him from carrying out her will. Drawing upon the powers of her realm Serendus summoned a travel ring to take him to where the mighty Dreadaleus was stored. He grinned when he thought of marvelous weapon, with it not even teh Guardian's deadly skills would be enough.

He went over his mission parameters as he floated through the surreal environment his Mistress dwelt in. The near endless channels of water led away from the her fortress to various points of this massive place. Serendus stepped off the floating ring and strode commandingly past the guards of the armory. A single gesture of his hand caused them to step aside allowing him access to the vault where the Dreadaleus was stored. Drawing upon his gifts Serendus activated the runes that sealed the massive doors to the vault. His foot steps echoed in the darkness as he moved to the center of the vault where the weapon of darkness was kept. 

Serendus enacted a crystal to light the room which was purposely kept in perpetual night. Serendus knew little of the Dreadleus other than it came from another dimension his Mistress reigned over and it derived it's power from the darkness of night. At first glance it was hard to tell how powerful it was. A black shaft two and half feet in length covered in strange purple runes not even his mistress understood. Without knowing what it was Serendus would have believed it to be some kind of wand, at least until you saw someone use it. At each end there was a thin cut in the wood of the haft, testing himself Serendus held his hand out before one end. He barely managed to keep his hand from getting impaled as a foot long blade flashed out of the odd weapon and just as quick returned to it's hiding place. He smiled wickedly as he took the weapon in hand. With this he was invincible. 

"You will be mine Ryoko," he said to the empty vault, "You were meant for me and me alone."

Matt looked up as the two women entered the room. He was sitting on a circular platform suspended in midair and surrounded by a column of sparkling yellow energy. Why they had brought him here and returned him to the cells below he didn't know but with the amount of scientific equipment that was in the room he could only guess. Matt had only agreed to this imprisonment to prove his innocence, he had hoped in healing Tenchi his good intentions had been made known. That had been eighteen hours ago and no one had returned to speak to him since the guards had brought him and Ses here. 

Currently his friend had fallen into an uneasy sleep in the nearby cage they kept him in. It had taken Matt hours to calm his friend down enough to allow him to rest, but Matt didn't blame the winged creature at all for his fear of cages. According to Washu Ses had watched his mate die at the hands of scientists, who didn't understand his species needs for a psychic bond, from a cage when they rescued a handful of animals from their doomed planet millennium ago. Matt had promised Ses nothing like that would happen this time and they would soon both be free again. It was a promise he meant to keep. 

His eyes narrowed as the pair of women drew closer and Matt recognized the blue haired one as Misaki. After rescuing Ryoko from the crash it had been this woman who had arrested him the first time. Exhausted and angry Matt had fought back killing two of her escorts and severely wounding her before being subdued. She appeared none the worse now though other than she moved her arm stiffly from where Matt had nearly ripped it off. Forcing back his anger Matt turned his attention to the other one. The dark haired woman was a bit shorter than Misaki but her intelligent green eyes told Matt she was just as dangerous if not more so. Damning the barrier of energy that kept his powers suppressed Matt folded his arms in and dropped a glare on both of them.

"This had better be about you coming her to release me," Matt said as the pair came to a stop.

"Greetings to you as well Matthew Aaron Carson," the dark haired woman smiled causing Matt's frown to deepen even more, "May I introduce myself and my sister wife Misaki, I am Funaho Minister of Intelligence ."

"Start talking," Matt replied bluntly not in the mood for pleasantries and wishing he could read her mind, but the force field interrupted his view.

"You are not a very tact young man I can see why Ryoko likes you," Funaho smiled.

"She had better be unharmed," Matt said in a low voice.

"I assure you she is fine," Funaho lied damning her obstinate husband and his foolish need for vengeance, "However that is not the reason I have come here."

"Then spit it out already," Matt huffed.

"Let me begin by apologizing for the way you have been treated since arriving on Jurai," Funaho began.

"Forget the apology," Matt snapped, "Just let me out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet," Funaho raised a hand to cut him off before he spoke again and allowed her to continue, "You must understand our position on this matter. The cause of the crash is still unknown and with Ryoko's past actions on Jurai your relationship with her places your motives in doubt. Also it has come to our attention you attacked members of the royal family while on Earth, this is a crime punishable by death. Along with that you resisted arrest and killed two members of the royal bodyguards and attacked Queen Misaki."

"Queen," Matt asked, "I thought she was the head of the royal bodyguards?"

"She is," Funaho explained, "She is also a Queen of Jurai as am I."

"Great," Matt mumbled to himself.

"However we believe the blood shed to have been caused by misunderstanding," Funaho continued, "Upon your arrival you helped to save a great many lives with substantial risk to your own and later gave up your freedom to give aid to Prince Tenchi. Also the scientist Washu has spoken in your defense. Is it true you came here in search of knowledge as to your origins?"

"It's taken you this long to figure that out," Matt said shaking his head, "A lot of this could have been avoided if you had only listened to me instead of trying to harm me and those I choose to protect. Yes, Washu is right, I am here to find out who I am and why I have these abilities when no one else does. To be honest though if I had known it was going to be this much trouble I would have stayed home."

A clamor outside the door interrupted Funaho before she spoke again. The sound of arguing and finally several loud crashes heralded the entrance of Azusa as his guards moved aside the men Misaki had left to keep their conversation with Matt private. The king stormed into the room followed by a pale Ayeka, four guards, and several robed men carrying a long tray covered by a white cloth. With an angry glare Azusa stormed up to his wives and demanded to know why they had tried to bar his entrance. Funaho tried to explain but the irate man brushed her aside and locked his glare on the swordsman trapped within the column of light. Matt returned the look with equal intensity.

"Are you ready to admit your guilt Terrorist," Azusa demanded.

"I am guilty of nothing more than self defense," Matt retorted defiantly.

"I doubt that," Azusa spat, "You are a terrorist in league with the Demon Ryoko even if she refuses to admit it."

"What have you done to her," Matt asked in a low, deadly whisper.

"Nothing more than she deserved," Azusa said indicating to the tray his men had carried in. Two men pulled away the cloth revealing a wide selection of sharp medical tools.

"You said she was unharmed," Matt said spinning towards Funaho.

"I, that is," Funaho could not continue looking into his desperate face, instead she turned to her husband pleadingly, "Please my husband do not do this, he means us no harm. Allow him to leave in peace, you have had your revenge against Ryoko isn't that enough?"

"He is no less a criminal than she is," Azusa said resolute, "You know the story, the Guardian is too dangerous."

Within his prison Matt sat drawing upon the anger he felt. Reaching out with his mind Matt grasped onto the essence of everyone in the room. In a rush he pulled into himself dropping all of his captors to their knees in the process. Empowered the swordsman sent it against the barrier that kept him here, away from Ryoko. Crackling blue energy raced through the yellow shield and in mere moments destroyed it. Matt stood as the platform he was on crashed to floor with aloud bang. Stepping over the unconscious forms that littered the room Matt opened Ses's cage and turned towards the table that held his weapons. Quickly he belted on his twin Sai and slipped his magnificent sword into it's scabbard. Without thinking Matt gestured and the doors to the room slid open at his command, blue energy racing through them. Two stunned guards tried to block his path but Matt knocked them aside with essence alone. Ses landed on his should as Matt strode openly and determinedly down the corridor. 

_Not that I'm complaining, but isn't this going to get us into more trouble, _Ses sent.

"I don't care," Matt said simply, "They have harmed Ryoko, I will not stand by while they torture her."

Groggily Ryoko slowly came out of her pain wracked sleep. She heard the voice calling her name over and over but couldn't find the strength to reply. With a massive expenditure of what little strength she had Ryoko managed to open her eyes. Looking down on her with worried brown eyes was Tenchi. She would have flung her hands around him in joy but after what they had done to her all she could manage was a weak smile. Never in her life had Ryoko felt this weak, this helpless, she shuddered thinking again about the torture. They had strapped her to this table, which was living wood that held her tight, and then proceeded to cut away her flesh around her sole Gem taking away her power source. Azusa then proceeded to ask her questions about Matt and the crash. When she wouldn't condemn him Azusa used his key to inflict harm upon her. It had gone on for hours and still she refused to speak against Matt. Finally they had left her to her pain promising to be back.

"Come on Ryoko we have to get you out of here," Tenchi said shaking her lightly.

"Gem," Ryoko managed to croak hoping Tenchi would understand.

"Gem," Tenchi repeated confused until it dawned on him a moment later, "You need your Gem!"

She nodded slightly, _he could be so slow at times_, she thought. After several minutes of rummaging around the room Tenchi found the red jewel floating in a small cylinder still attached to flesh they had cut away from Ryoko's wrist. Sickened by what his relatives had done Tenchi swallowed hard and reached into the preserving liquid and grasped the gem. Taking it back to Ryoko Tenchi placed the Gem next to her right wrist. There was a tiny flash and instantly the Gem was once again embedded in Ryoko's wrist.

"Tenchi you'll have to cut me out of here," Ryoko said as her strength returned flowing from teh Gem, "I'm not strong enough to break it yet."

"Right," agreed Tenchi. He pulled Tenchi-ken from his belt and ignited the blue blade. Moments later Ryoko was free and she had her arms around her savior crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you Tenchi," Ryoko sobbed, "I knew you would come."

"It's ok Ryoko," Tenchi soothed her taking her back out to arms length, "After I heard that they imprisoned you I decided that Azusa was wrong about you and Matt so I came to help."

"Matt," Ryoko said suddenly, "Do you know if he's alright?"

"All I know is they took him somewhere else than last time," Tenchi shrugged.

"We have to find him Tenchi," Ryoko said worried, "They'll hurt him like they did me."

"We won't let them Ryoko," Tenchi promised.

Sasami walked through the darkness alone calling out for her sister and friends but she got no response. Why she kept going Sasami didn't know because the darkness seemed endless. Her visions always started like this, her wandering through the darkness, and as always the worst was yet to come. Finally in the distance she saw a figure. Running Sasami came up to the man who had his back turned to her. She gasped when she saw the blood stained sword held tightly in his fist. As he turned around the darkness washed away revealing a more terrifying reality. 

Around her was the burning remains of the throne room, the bodies of her father, mother, and aunt sat dead on their thrones blood covered their mangled forms. Sasami felt tears running down her cheeks when she recognized Ayeka lying dead at his feet her life blood pooling there. She looked into the lifeless glowing eyes of the swordsman and stepped back in revulsion and fear. With an expressionless face he drew back the serpent engraved katana and thrust through her chest. Sasami cried out in pain as the blade tore through her piercing her heart it's tip erupting from her back in a warm spray of blood. 

She slid to the floor as he retracted the weapon and walked away. Sasami reached out for help, calling for Tenchi, but no one responded. The last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her was Matt stepping up beside a dark haired man dressed all in black holding a purple glowing rod. Next to him with eyes as dead as Matt's was Ryoko dressed in her battle uniform. All three gems shined with cold light from her wrist's and neck. Then her vision dimmed and Sasami sank back into the darkness. 

Author's Note

I know, I know it's a horrible cliff hanger but don't worry I'll have the next chapter up soon so worry not. Sorry this is a set up chapter to get everyone in place for the climax of the story. Now we have everyone involved. Tenchi and Ryoko racing to help Matt. Matt, who isn't in need of help, moves to save Ryoko and comes ever closer to discovering his past as his powers grow ever stronger. Serendus now armed with a weapon of dark power returns to complete his plans. The stage is set. Keep posting those reviews it spurs me to get these chapters up faster. If you want me to E-mail you when I post leave a review and your E-mail address and I'll add you to the list. Thanks again for all the wonderful feed back and of course keep 'em coming

Smack54


	17. Of Mice, Men, and Flying Cats

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

Of Mice, Men, and Flying Cats

Matt stalked through the hallways unhindered now. Instead of trying to stop him the guards did their best stay out of his path. Behind him lay the bodies of over fifty men including Azusa'a personal guard. Anyone who attempted to slow his progress he killed without a thought or care. He was walking death and looked the part. The simple white gi Ryoko had given him the day before was no caked with brown splotches of dried blood, in his hand he gripped his katana, the blade dripping blood with each step. Most terrifying however were his eyes, no longer could on see his unusual eyes for they were hidden by a cold green glow. 

Ses beat his wings slowly through the heavy air as he trailed his host trying to figure out what had happened to Matt. That he was angry at Ryoko being hurt was understandable, but was it worth all this? In the few months they had been together Ses had come to understand things about Matt that he told no one else. He was dangerous, there was no other way to put he had said at one point. Now Ses knew exactly what he meant back then. The winged cat always felt Matt's suppressed power, something he always kept under control. He could feel the concentration it took the swordsman to only use what was necessary during a fight to keep from killing others. Added to this was his proficiency at taking life, Ses was under the impression that being a weapon's master made the power that much harder to control during combat. That the discipline aided him in his daily control of his abilities Ses didn't doubt. But now his control was gone, and Ses could only follow in his wake and hope.

Ses sent messages frantically telling Matt to stop as they came into a well used area of the palace, but nothing seemed to slow his long strides. For several moments Ses almost believed they would make it through without confrontation, then a woman screamed seeing the blood stained sword. People scattered as several guards pulled weapons from their belts. Standing in the middle of the huge room Matt waited expressionlessly as the guards rushed him. He spun low disemboweled the first one and continued up taking the head from another. He blocked the blow of a third and with a quick feint slashed the man open diagonally from shoulder to waist. He reversed the cut on the next before the previous man even hit the floor. Matt flipped the sword smoothly, reversing his grip, and stabbed a man behind him leaving only one guard left standing. 

Terrified the man held his weapon shaking for a few seconds while Matt stalked towards him in deathly silence, he wasn't even breathing hard. At the last instance the uniformed guard dropped his weapon to the floor, where it dissipated instantly, and ran away as fast as his legs would carry him. Matt didn't care as he continued along his chosen course. Nothing would stand in his way, not guards, not people, not even Tenchi. He was going to Ryoko and he was going to have her.

Slowly Ayeka came to her senses looking around the containment room. She knew of course he was gone. _Gone to Ryoko, _she thought oddly jealous. Coming to her knees Ayeka saw that her parents and the others were still unconscious from having their essence drained. Ayeka wondered why she was able to move, and then figured it was due to the fact that she had been drained before and had somehow built up an resistance to it. Knowing it was useless to try to wake any of them up, only Matt could give them back their essence, Ayeka opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

The princess looked down as she felt something slippery under her foot. Blood, it was everywhere, Ayeka gagged at the sight. Bodies lined the walls at irregular intervals each one killed by a single precise katana cut. She was horrified at the thought of what had happened here. Unable to cope with the blood and the smell Ayeka fled down the hall only to find more bodies killed in similar fashion. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she recognized the faces, with their dead staring eyes, of her fathers personal guard. 

"Why did he do this," she sobbed falling to her knees, "Some one tell me."

She cried pitifully for a few minutes before a thought occurred to her, _What will he do if he comes across civilians?_ Ayeka shuddered at the thought, she had to find a way to stop him, but how. She was powerful, but Ayeka doubted her ability to take Matt in a head to head fight, Ryoko had fought him before, but now she was hurt and without her gems, that left only one person Ayeka could think of, Tenchi. If she could find Tenchi and explain what happened he could stop Matt. _Yes, Tenchi can do it, he was the one who killed Matt before. _Her strength renewed by her faith in Tenchi Ayeka climbed back to her feet and ran as fast as she could from the blood stained room. 

Ayeka found Tenchi's room empty when she arrived. The lavish suite her family had bestowed on Tenchi had mostly gone to waste as Tenchi, unused to luxury, had only used the room to sleep and bathe. Although she wasn't surprised to find him gone Ayeka was a little disappointed and this made finding him more difficult. She didn't have a lot of time, Matt would continue his killing streak until some one stopped him, and right now that hope laid squarely on Tenchi's shoulders. Leaving the room Ayeka stopped to consider where she could go next, she couldn't just run around the palace shouting his name. Then an idea hit her. 

Tenchi pulled Ryoko along corridor as they tried to escape yet another patrol. Since he had rescued Ryoko they had been forced into three fights with guards patrolling the palace, luckily no one had been killed, yet. Now they were running hoping to outdistance this squad and avoid another senseless battle. Tenchi ran in front while Ryoko floated behind him still weak from her time spent at Azusa's, so called, mercy. Another reason Tenchi didn't want to risk her fighting repeatedly as they tried to find Matt. Eventually the sounds of their pursuers footsteps faded away and Tenchi came to halt to catch his breath. 

"We lost them," Ryoko commented while Tenchi inhaled deeply to get his breathing under control.

"Yeah, I think so at least," Tenchi answered looking at her, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Some," Ryoko replied flexing her hands, "Juraian powers really sap my strength, especially without my Gems."

"Ryoko I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Tenchi said sheepishly, he was about to continue when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Hello again Gem Bearer so nice to see you," both Ryoko and Tenchi looked in the direction of where the voice had come from as Serendus came into view. Gone were his advisor robes, replacing them was a purple and black outfit sharply tailored to allow him free range of motion while at the same time loose enough to hide any small movements. A smirk lit his face as he considered the pair before him, even together they stood no chance of winning, not with the Dreadaleus at his command.

"You," Ryoko said in surprise, "You tried to kill Tenchi."

"An accident I assure you Gem Bearer," he said with a slight bow, "I meant no harm to the Crown Prince."

"Why did you attack Ryoko," Tenchi put in stepping up beside Ryoko.

"I have no business with you boy," Serendus said sharply to Tenchi, "I am here for the Gem Bearer."

"Stop calling me that," Ryoko shouted activating her energy foil.

"That is what you are Gem Bearer," he said calmly, "Now come along, I have no wish to hurt you. If you come without a fight I will see to the safety of ten Crown Prince myself."

"Ryoko's not going anywhere with you," Tenchi said igniting the Master Key.

"I had hoped it would not come to this but so be it," Serendus sighed reaching around his back with one hand and falling into a low balance, "Come forward if you think you can win."

Ryoko launched towards Serendus first with a shout, as she flew through the air her white gi changed into her red ad black combat suit. With blinding speed Serendus whipped his arm around knocking Ryoko hard into the wall while Tenchi charged forward clad in his Juraian armor. Tenchi brought his glowing blade down in an overhead chop. Tenchi never did figure out what happened after that, all he knew was his attack had failed and he was sitting three yard away on his stinging rump.

"Is that the best you can do," Serendus taunted with that same smirk on his angular face, "My offer still stands Gem Bearer."

Ryoko snarled in reply and swung at him again with a sharp cut. Again Serendus flipped his arm out from behind his back and parried her blade only this time he completed his spin before returning to his original stance. Ryoko gasped in pain as she looked down to a long shallow cut had been opened along the top part of her chest, revealing white flesh, as blood seeped down the front of her body suit. Ryoko was at a loss as to how he had done it while blocking her blade, he only had one weapon as far as she could tell. Then again he was so fast, much faster than before. She had to force him to reveal his weapon so she knew what she was fighting against. That plan in mind she fired a burst of energy shots at Serendus. The explosion rocked the hall but as the smoke cleared Ryoko saw that Serendus was unharmed. 

Holding the Dreadaleus in front of him Serendus allowed the energy shield to dissipate. This was too easy, even without the combat rod he could have defeated these too, and now he was going to prove it. Ryoko saw the purple, rune covered rod in his hands as he stepped forward and resumed his stance with one arm behind his back. With the glimpse Ryoko had gotten of the weapon she had no clue as to how he had cut with it, no energy weapon could ignite or dissipate fast enough to keep from being seen. Reforming her own weapon Ryoko rushed him again thrusting forward hoping to catch him off guard. Serendus was more than ready as he spun to the side avoiding the stab and used his own weapon to open another cut on Ryoko, this time along her upper arm.

Ryoko gripped her shoulder in pain as Tenchi came to stand at her side. He nodded to her solemnly as they attacked in cohesion. Serendus laughed as he spun the rod, his hands a blur, as he knocked their blades away and flipped backwards landing in his stance. Again the pair came on trying to punch a hole in his defense, and again they were forced to retreat. Both of them knew that Serendus was toying with them, giving the two glancing wounds, never pressing his advantage. Time was against Ryoko and Tenchi, they had to end this fight fast before they got too tired. When that happened it would be the end for both Pirate and Prince.

"Ayeka slow down," Washu called form several yards back.

"We don't have any time Miss Washu," Ayeka called over her shoulder, "We have to get to Sasami before Matt does."

Ayeka had found Washu under heavy guard in the central palace guest rooms and, using her position, procured Washu's freedom. Now though they were running towards the royal quarters where Matt had been spotted just minutes before by a patrol that had been chasing Tenchi and Ryoko. Washu had tried to contact Ryoko through the link but found herself cut off. Ayeka intended to see to her sister's safety before they found Tenchi and Ryoko. Washu didn't argue, while it was prudent to stop Matt, protecting Sasami was equally vital. 

Washu came out of her thoughts as they reached Sasami's room. Ayeka posted guards outside the room while the two of them went in alone. Inside they found Sasami crying hysterically her forehead symbol glowing brightly. Ayeka took her sister into her arms and tried to comfort the blue haired girl. It took several minutes to calm Sasami down enough to so she made sense.

"It was terrible sister," Sasami snuffled, "Matt had killed everyone, even you. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Sasami," Ayeka said worried, "But we have to get to somewhere safe."

"What's going on Ayeka, tell me," Sasami pleaded.

"Sasami, I'm not going to lie to you," Ayeka started haltingly, "What you saw in your dream is coming true, Matt has gone crazy and killed a lot of people."

"Oh, no," Sasami gasped and then started to cry again.

"Sasami," Ayeka said pulling the little girl away from her chest, "You have to be strong. It'll be ok."

"As touching as all this is I really think it's time we got going," Washu interrupted.

"Your right miss Washu," Ayeka answered helping Sasami off the bed, "Are you ready Sasami, we have to go find Tenchi."

"I'm ready," Sasami answered shakily.

"Then let's go," Washu said opening the door.

Quickly the three were surrounded by guards as they stepped out into the hall. They were about to leave when everything suddenly went terribly wrong. Ayeka threw up her barrier as the first guard died screaming. Crackling energy flashed along the walls jumping away only to strike out at a victim. Whatever the energy touched, died. In mere seconds only Washu, Ayeka, and Sasami were left alive in the hall. As the corpses of her escort fell Ayeka saw him standing at the end of hall. He was looking right at them with his glowing green eyes, Sasami buried her face into Ayeka's kimono in fright. Washu held her breath, if he came after them there was no where to run they were trapped. Ayeka faced him with a look of determination plastered across her face as she kept her barrier up against the continuing stream of energy radiating from the weapons master. 

Then he simply turned and walked away leaving them alone. Ayeka let out a sigh of relief as her barrier dissipated. She spent a moment consoling Sasami before the trio decided Matt was far enough away. Quickly they moved out into the main passage where they found more dead bodies, all killed by Matt's power. Sasami tried to keep up a stoic face, but Ayeka knew this was traumatic for her. _Still, _Ayeka decided, _The safest place for Sasami is with us, once we find Tenchi we'll put a stop to this madness. _

"Ayeka this is bad," Washu said as she inspected a body, "He's using more of his powers with each passing minute, at this rate he'll destroy the entire palace within twelve hours if his essence holds out."

"What do you mean miss Washu," Ayeka asked somewhat confused.

"When he started he only killed with his sword," Washu explained, "Now he's moved up to using his essence to remove the people in his path. I don't know enough about his powers guess what comes next but I do know the end result."

"And that is," Ayeka prompted.

"Remember when Tenchi fought Sor-ra-eyu," Ayeka nodded to Washu and she continued, "She took him to Matt's former home, all that's left is crater."

"Are you saying that Matt is going to start blowing up the palace," Ayeka shouted in shock.

"I'm not perfectly positive Ayeka," Washu said calmly, "But I'm reasonably sure he will begin to use stronger forms of his abilities until he finds what he's after."

"Ryoko," Ayeka whispered spinning on Washu, "He's looking for Ryoko. My father tortured her and told Matt, that's when he went crazy."

"Then we have to find Ryoko," Washu said simply.

Serendus laughed as he knocked Ryoko sprawling. With a quick movement he sent Tenchi along a similar arch. While this was fun he had to admit it was time to put an end to this pathetic fight and carry out his mistress's will. He waited patiently for the two of them to get back to their feet before launching his final assault. Just as he was about to move however he felt a familiar feeling wash over him, albeit much stronger than before. The Guardian was close, definitely time to end this then. 

"One last chance to surrender peacefully Gem Bearer," Serendus offered sincerely to Ryoko.

"I'll never give in to you," Ryoko spat back.

"I'm with you Ryoko," Tenchi said leveling his sword.

"Either way this ends now," Serendus said falling back into stance.

"My thoughts exactly," Ryoko agreed charging forward.

Ryoko loosed a beam of energy before teleporting behind Serendus while Tenchi charged in. Sliding to one knee as he passed by Serendus Tenchi swung the Master key and finally scored a hit. Meanwhile Ryoko reformed her energy foil as she appeared and thrust it the dark man's neck. Shocked that he had been hurt Serendus swung the Dreadaleus down hard knocking Tenchi's weapon from his hand and dove to the side just in time to avoid Ryoko's humming blade. Serendus swung the combat rod around opening a deep gash along Ryoko's ribs causing her to fall to her knees in pain, dissipating her foil. 

"This fight is over," Serendus said just before a purple blast tore into his back, "Argh!"

"Leave Tenchi and Ryoko alone," Ayeka shouted dressed in her battle armor backed by Washu and Sasami.

"Ayeka," Tenchi cried in surprise turning towards her away from Serendus and Ryoko.

"Tenchi watch out," screamed Ryoko, but she was too late. Serendus capitalized on Tenchi's mistake thrusting one blade from his combat rod, then the other into each of Tenchi's shoulders. He then swung downwards hamstringing Tenchi dropping the prince to the floor. Ayeka gasped in shock along with Washu while Sasami cried out Tenchi's name. Serendus grinned in glee as he turned back to Ryoko. She was on her knees head bowed low as blood seeped from her many cuts.

"I will spare his life if you come willingly Gem Bearer," Serendus sneered, "You have now choice."

"Tenchi," Ryoko whispered looking past Serendus towards her fallen comrade, "I love you."

Ryoko reached up and gripped the single earring she wore. In a flash the pseudo Gem grafted to her left wrist adding to her armor and empowering her. Although not a real Gem it granted Ryoko far more abilities than she normally had. Rising to her feet Ryoko faced Serendus once more, a look of cold determination in her golden eyes. In a flash she ignited her orange blade sending it in a lethal arc towards Serendus. Predictably he knocked the blade wide and stepped in for an offensive strike. He was shocked when she parried to blow expertly, and not with her original foil. Ryoko stood there holding not one, but two glowing blades eyeing Serendus with a look of cold hatred.

"You aren't going to hurt Tenchi or I any more," she promised with deadly intent.

"Even with your new tricks you can't defeat me," Serendus shot back, "I am the Emissary of Tokimi, no one is my equal."

"We'll see about that," Washu called from a dozen yards away where Ayeka and Sasami were trying to help Tenchi as best hey could.

_Yes we will, _Ryoko thought as she engaged Serendus one last time. Where she had learned to dual wield Ryoko had no clue but it came naturally now as she fought against this so called Emissary. For his part Serendus fought masterfully counter Ryoko's every move. The two battled for several long minutes, Ryoko spinning full circles swinging her twin blades while Serendus used speed and poise to keep the whirling blades at bay. This was taking too long Serendus thought to himself as the duel continued, he had to find a way to end this now. But Ryoko was in no mood to oblige him as she continued her offensive. They were at a stalemate when both of them were forced to raise their respective energy barriers as crackling blue electricity raced along the walls. Matthew Aaron Carson had arrived.

"This is not good," Washu said as the energy died away. 

"What are we going to do Washu," Ayeka said shaking the diminutive scientist, "Tenchi's hurt and Ryoko's busy with whoever that guy is."

"I don't know Ayeka," Washu admitted, "I'm out of ideas."

Ayeka stood up and bravely faced the killing machine that once Matt while Sasami and huddled protectively over Tenchi. Tenchi saw the tears coming form Sasami's pink eyes as the killer stalked forward. _This is the end I guess, _he thought as Matt raised his sword. They were in the way, that was the only thing on Matt's mind now that he had found Ryoko. There she was fighting with someone, he would kill him and claim her as his own, but first theses four. 

_Stop Matt please stop, _Ses sent helplessly, he had seen enough killing and wasn't about to see these people die too, _Help, somebody help._

"Worry not," came a silky female voice filling the room, "Tenchi believe in your own power."

"My power," Tenchi repeated, "Tsunami!"

Tenchi stood up then fully healed. Three shining wings appeared in front of him before rushing back, Tenchi's battered armor became the flowing robes of the Light Hawk and the trifoil symbol appeared on his forehead. Before him the Light Hawk sword came to his call forming out of the empty air. With a buzzing hum blue energy completed the broad blade of the white sword. Tenchi stood ready as the blood stained swordsman came forward at a steady pace. Tenchi met the serpent katana with his own blade and turned it aside. Just as quickly though Matt sent his blade darting in again, unable to parry the attack Tenchi called upon his other two wings to intercept the blow. 

Meanwhile, Serendus and Ryoko continued their running battle. Ryoko fought furiously but she had yet to score a hit on her opponent even with two blades. Launching into another spinning assault Ryoko tried again to get one of her foils pas that darting rod with it's snapping blades. The Dreadaleus flashed masterfully in Serendus's hands keeping him safe from yet another barrage. Knowing he had no choice now that the Guardian was upon them Serendus used the powers Tokimi had granted him. Ryoko dropped her jaw in shock as her blades suddenly disappeared and her powers vanished. Knowing he couldn't suppress the power of the Gems for more than a few seconds Serendus took advantage opening. Swiftly he opened shallow wounds across Ryoko's stomach and throat, effectively putting her out of the action.

Ayeka saw what happened to Ryoko and rushed to aid of her rival as Serendus turned around. Ayeka put all her force into the punch but Serendus ducked under her arm and tagged her with a brutal uppercut. Ayeka fell to floor in a heap unable to move due to the pain of a broken jaw. Tears slid out from her tightly clenched eyes, she had failed. Now Tenchi was busy fighting Matt allowing the dark man to attack him from behind. Ayeka couldn't even shout a warning at him. 

"Tenchi watch out," Sasami said for her sister seeing Serendus approaching from behind. 

Serendus ignored the younger princess as he drew upon the dark power of his weapon. Not only did the Dreadaleus grant him greater speed along with unpredictable attacks it had other powers locked within it's rune covered surface. Dealing with a servant of the Light Hawk was not in his job description so Serendus decided to be done with this once and for all. The shaft of his weapon glowed purple along with his eyes as he sent the stored energy towards the Crown Prince. 

Tenchi screamed as ribbons of black energy pulsed along his body dropping him to his knees. He could only look up in despair as Matt's curved blade went up high into the air. Matt was about to sweep his blade downwards when Sasami jumped in the way while Ses, having had enough of this, dug his sharp, tiny claws into Matt's face. The swordsman stumbled backwards trying to pry the winged creature from his perch but Ses was locked on tight. Sasami shouted again in warning as Serendus walked up to Tenchi but the dark man ignored them both, his attention fixed upon Matt.

_Matt you have to listen to reason, _Ses implored, _These are your friends remember, they brought you back to life. You were about to kill a child, you have to snap out of this. Put your powers away, you don't need them any more, Ryoko's right over there, just go to her._

It was the last thing Ses sent before Serendus whipped the Dreadaleus across his back cutting his wings and severing his spinal cord. Ses dropped to the floor limply blood pumping from the gaping cut. Matt blinked as he felt the connection go dead. The green glow faded instantly from his eyes as Matt forced the power back into himself. _What have I done, _Matt screamed in his own mind as the world came into focus. Nearby Tenchi lay moaning in pain while Sasami hugged him protectively. Washu stood back against the wall trying to stay out of the way of the fighting. A few yards away Ayeka was curled up in pain not moving. He couldn't see Ryoko because of the man standing before him. Matt looked into his eyes and instantly knew he was in trouble.

Matt tried to get his sword up but Serendus slapped it from his hand and thrust the other end of the combat rod at the Guardian. Reflex alone saved Matt from being impaled as he rolled back. The weapon's master pulled his twin sai's from the back of his belt just in time to meet the dark man's attack. In lightning quick movements Matt parried away the flashing blades of the Dreadaleus quickly catching onto the weapon's abilities. Still he was at a disadvantage, sai were designed to disarm swordsmen or break their weapons, but with it's flashing blades Matt could do little but parry away the attacks. Still disoriented from using his power for so long Matt was sluggish and off balance. In mere moments Serendus slashed him across both hands causing Matt to drop his weapons.

"Give up," Serendus grinned holding the point of his weapon against Matt's throat, "I was expecting a better fight out of you Guardian. Not that it matters, the Gem Bearer belongs to me now."

"Weapon's masters don't fight," Matt said suddenly gripping the haft of Serendus's weapon, "They kill."

With that Matt shoved back hard, not knowing which command to obey the Dreadaleus extended Both it's blades. One pierced Matt through the shoulder, but the other caught Serendus in the throat. He gasped in shock but was unable to form words as the blade slid out of his throat blood running down his chest. He clutched his hands to his neck to try to stop the blood but it just kept coming. Slowly he slid to the floor, the last thing he saw was the Dreadaleus fading way. _I'm sorry mistress I failed you._

Matt dropped heavily to his knees and hands hovering over Ses. Two tears fell to the blood stained floor as he took his little friend into one hand. Matt glanced at the wound, but in reality didn't care. He deserved this pain as he began to heal the winged cat. It was done in moments but Matt knew his friend would be a long time in recovering. Leaving Ses with a stunned Sasami Matt crawled over to Ryoko who managed to get to her knees. Blood covered both of them, for Ryoko most it was hers, for Matt it was the blood of over a hundred innocent people. 

"I'm sorry," was all Matt could get out before he buried his face into her chest, just above her breasts, and began to sob uncontrollably his tears mingling with her blood. Ryoko wrapped her arms around him as the others stood looking on. Ayeka leaned against Tenchi, who wrapped a supporting arm around her while Sasami held on to his side closely. Washu stood off to the side wiping a tear from her eye as she watched her daughter embrace Matt. 

Tokimi stood within the room of night and carefully placed the Dreadaleus back on it's stand. Things had not gone as she had hoped, her Emissary had failed to bring her Washu and the Gem bearer, but still all was not lost. The Juraians would be some time in recovering from the Guardians assault and the cause Serendus had caused. Of course she had other Emissaries, more powerful than Serendus. Still he had been useful, but in the end his obsession for Ryoko had been his undoing. _Yes_, she thought, _The balance is still in my favor._

Sensing the presence Tokimi turned around slowly. She knew who it was without having to look at him. Still he forced her to look into his blue eyes. It had been centuries since she had last dealt with the Dark Strider, not since she had taken the Dreadaleus from him. As usual he was dressed in loose black clothing and a long cloak. A wide belt bearing at least a dozen pouches circled his waste. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and clipped with a silver band. Around his neck hung a silver pendant with two serpents wrapped around a sword locked in combat. Jutting up from his should was a ruby hilted sword.

Tokimi had reason to fear that blade, she knew what it was. The silver pommel was carved to look like a dragon while the majority of the hilt was made of transparent ruby engraved with the words Life to Death on one side, on the other Death to Life. The guard was made in the shape of a dragon wing on one end a claw clutching a crystal on the other. The Ruby Slayer it was called, and it's power was that to take the life of an immortal, even hers. He reached up with one hand to touche the sword briefly but put his hand back down. At this Tokimi relaxed visibly.

"I have not come here to fight you goddess," he answered truthfully, "Only to reclaim that which to stole from me."

"The rod is yours of course," Tokimi hastily agreed praying she would escape easily his wrath.

"Of course," he replied with a smile.

He walked past her and took the weapon into his hand admiring his handy work for a moment before placing it under his cloak. Tokimi hated this but had no choice but to endure his presence. He was older than her, older than anyone as far as Tokimi knew. A man of immense power who wandered the universe in a massive space fortress. Rarely did he intervene in the power ruling the universe but when he did the heavens shook. 

"This dimension has nothing to do with you," she said in her own defense.

"You are correct," he agreed, "However I sense there are others that will intervene if you continue with your plan.:

"I say again it has nothing to do with you, take your weapon and be gone," she prodded hoping he would leave.

"Very well, As you wish Mistress," he said with a slight bow, "I need not warn you to interfere with me or mine again."

With that he vanished for which Tokimi was doubly glad. With the Strider gone Tokime returned to her true form and teleported back to the throne room. Damning Serendus again for the loss of her favorite weapon Tokimi took several minutes to form a new plan. She looked into the future and saw what was to be, she smiled with interest as the child entered her thoughts. 

"Washu." she whispered to the infinite, "I will have the Gems."

Author's Note

I know it's late but believe me it's well worth it. This chapter formed so perfectly in my mind all I had to do was type. Well things are wrapping up(for real this time I swear) but of course I have to leave you with questions. Will Ryoko forgive Matt? Can Matt forgive himself? Yes, Ses lived, I love that little guy. These and many more questions to be answered in the next chapter. Also I'm writing a stupid crossover fic of Matt's first days in Japan, don;t ask why, the thought just hit me and I started writing and it got really in depth for some reason, In fact it's partially to blame for this getting out so late. Also I'm about to start work on the Guardian side story involving Matt's ancestors so keep an eye out for that. As always thanks for all the reviews and Keep 'em coming.


	18. To Live Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

To Live Another Day

Matt knelt there, his sword in front of him, trying to focus his essence. He started slowly from the beginning by simply drawing out the power allowing it to bathe him in a warm blue glow. Sinking deeper into his meditation Matt continued to allow the essence to build slowly. His mind cleared of outward distractions the swordsman focused inward seeking the disharmony within his soul. Several long minutes passed as he moved through the swirl of images before finding the core of himself. Sweat appeared on his brow and his eyes squeezed tight as he mentally wrestled with his dark side. 

In his mind Matt saw himself as he was two days before, walking death, a creature with green glowing eyes that would allow nothing to stand in it's chosen path. Here was all that was evil in him, the part that wanted to use his powers to gain what it wanted regardless of the consequences. Matt stood looking at himself while trying to best decide on how to deal with the problem. Before he had only used his powers in small doses keeping this part of his soul trapped, but now he had unleashed his true powers and there was simply lock away this part of himself again. 

The simplest answer was to simply not use the essence, however there were consequences with that decision. Not using his powers would cause the essence to slowly build until he was forced to loose it all at once, this had happened before and caused the death of his parents, not only that but it would probably be harmful to Ses. The next solution also gave him little hope, to never practice his weapons skills again. The problem with this idea was that without martial arts to focus his energy he could loose control of the power at any time if it was not kept in check. Then the answer hit him in the face, it was so obvious, even if it wasn't the most desirable solution it would work. 

Opening his eyes Matt shook off the slight dazed feeling meditating always left him with. Looking at his sword Matt ran his fingertips along the scabbard for what would be almost the last time. Picking up the serpent engraved weapon Matt stood and looked at his surroundings. The design was similar to the stone work of his ship Salvation, green tinged stone carved with runes that reacted to his essence. This place had once housed the entire Guardian clan, now only Matt remained. The runes glowed along the walls as he walked down the long corridor, illuminating his path. Coming to a stop before the massive doors the lead back into the Jurai royal palace, Matt took a deep breath as he mentally prepared what he was going to say to the others.

"How long has he been in there," Tenchi asked coming to sit down next to Ayeka. 

"Thirty six hours now," Ayeka yawned. Since Matt had gone into his ancestral home either him, Ayeka, or Ryoko had waited outside along with a contingent of guards incase Matt lost control again. Tenchi had taken the first shift while Ryoko recovered from the wounds she had received during their fight with Serendus. After twelve hours Ryoko had relieved him and in turn Ayeka had taken up the watch half a day later, now Tenchi had come for his second stint at guard duty. 

"Do you think he's ok in there alone," Tenchi wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Ayeka replied sleepily, "The doors locked behind him when he went in."

"I wonder what's in there," Tenchi mused for the sake of conversation.

"No on knows for sure," Ayeka shrugged, "This part of the palace has been off limits for the past six thousand years. Not that it matters much, according to aunty Funaho no one but Matt can open the doors anyways."

"It's kinda weird that his ancestors built all their stuff out of stone while all the Juraians use wood," Tenchi continued his musings, "Don't you think Ayeka?"

"They did it to spite authority," Funaho said coming upon the pair causing both of them to jump in surprise

"Oh aunt Funaho you scared us," Ayeka breathed one hand on her chest.

"That's not entirely true," came a clear voice as the massive stone door swung silently open. The guards gripped their weapons tightly as the dangerous young man walked past them towards the royals. Queen, prince, and princess stiffened as Matt came to a stop several feet from them. At six feet he cut a lean, imposing figure. The black gi and matching belt he wore made the magnificent sword he carried stand out against the dark cloth. Sweeping his dull brown hair back Matt crossed his arms resting one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Perhaps not," Funaho said slowly trying to find the right way to phrase what she was going to say next, "However you are still very much like your ancestors, stubborn at defending your freedom, even if it costs others theirs. Aside from that have you discovered a way to control your inner demon ?"

"There is nothing worth defending more than freedom," Matt said in a determined tone, "As for my inner demon I am in control of myself for now."

"For now," Ayeka repeated angrily, "We've been here for almost two days and that's all you have to say to us?"

"Calm down Ayeka," Tenchi soothed.

"I will not calm down," Ayeka spun on her heel to face Tenchi glowering, "We have given him every concession he asked for and all we get in return is a big maybe that he won't go off on a killing spree again!"

"That will not happen Princess," Matt said drawing her glare away from Tenchi, "As long as Ryoko and myself remain free and unharmed I will have no reason to use my powers. I say for now because until I act upon my new resolution I can still enter the 'walking death' mind set if I overuse my powers."

"May I ask why you have not done so if you have the solution to your problem," Funaho asked.

"It's not entirely my decision to make," Matt explained, "It involves the cooperation of others."

"What others," Tenchi asked worriedly.

"Well Funaho for one," Matt began nodding towards the tall dark haired woman, "And Misaki for another if she'll listen to me after what I did."

"Who else," Tenchi forced himself to ask dreading the answer he knew was coming.

"I'll need Ryoko's help too Tenchi," Matt said avoiding looking Tenchi in eyes not wanting to know what the young prince was thinking at that moment. 

Gripping his hands into fists Tenchi tightened his jaw and glared trying his best not to lash out at the American. It had been building for months, the jealous anger he never knew he had. Ever since Matt had kissed Ryoko the first time Tenchi knew he was losing her. Then came the mess with Sor-ra-eyu which, even though it had been Tenchi that kissed the ex-pirate awake, had brought the two of them closer together. Ryoko had followed Matt into space during his search for his origins and again they had saved each other's lives while Tenchi had played a minor role. To his mind it just wasn't fair, sure he knew he had been sitting on the fence too long and his grandfather had warned him this might happen. Tenchi's world was falling apart and all because Matthew Aaron Carson and stepped into it. Unable to stay there any longer Tenchi turned and walked away leaving the other three standing there in surprise at his anger.

_Are you sure you want to go through with this, _Ses mentally asked as the two moved through the palace towards Ryoko's suite.

"You were there the whole time I was out of control Ses," Matt reminded his companion, "You saw what I did to all those innocent people. I have to give it up, there is no other way."

_Granted, _Ses agreed, _But why not return to Earth?_

"My debt is here," Matt said simply, "I owe these people. I should use my powers in the way they were meant to be used, to protect life, not take it."

_I'm with you either way, _Ses imparted landing on Matt's shoulder folding his gossamer wings.

"That means a lot to me you know," Matt smiled patting Ses on the head lightly, "I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

_Just try not to go terminal again, _Ses frowned, _I never want to go through anything like that again._

"Agreed," Matt frowned shaking his head in regret as they approached the door to Ryoko's suite of rooms. Reaching out with his mind Matt felt Ryoko's essence in the room beyond telling him she was asleep. After all that had happened Matt didn't blame her in the least for escaping reality through rest. He himself wished he could just close his eyes and make it all go away too. After having come out of his rage and realizing what he had done Matt began the enormous task of setting things right. This began with healing Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka of the wounds they had received from Serendus and himself. Then Matt restored the essence he had stolen from Azusa and his wives. Funaho and Misaki awoke without any ill effects, however Azusa did not fair as well. The Juraian king had was currently bed ridden and it looked as though he would be a long time, if ever, in recovering. Apparently the sudden loss of his essence caused his Juraian powers to weaken permanently and had left him with a slight case of memory loss, he didn't remember Matt at all or Ryo-Ohki's crash. 

Matt didn't bother to knock as he entered Ryoko's room. He slid the door shut behind him as he surveyed the elegant room. Like most of the palace the wooden wall were shaped into smooth flowing forms, the floor was covered in a thick red carpet that went well the burgundy furniture. Sitting on a love seat was the glossy, black egg of Ryo-Ohki which Ryoko had salvaged from the wreckage of her ship. Matt shook his head still trying to imagine the cute cabbit transforming into a space battleship. _Then again_, he smiled to himself, _I fly around in a big stone tablet._ Folded neatly on the larger couch were several outfits Matt assumed either Tenchi or Ayeka had left for the former pirate. 

When he thought about it Matt felt sorry for her. Ryoko had almost no other worldly possessions besides her Gems, her weapons were energy based, her armor appeared as needed, Matt knew of nothing besides clothes that she owned. Even to a traveler like him it seemed wrong, yes Matt needed very little to go on, but back home he had a house full of things he had gathered on his journeys. Then it hit him, Ryoko had no real place to call her own. Matt wondered if any of this had ever occurred to Tenchi, or better yet, Washu. It was a parent's job to provide for their children when they are in need, and here was Washu with her massive lab letting Ryoko sleep on a rafter. Frowning Matt walked past the sitting room and into the darkened bedroom. 

Ses spread his wings and jumped off Matt's shoulder flying back towards the sitting room telling his host mentally to go for it. Matt started to protest but then shut up remembering Ryoko was trying to sleep. Ses of the opinion that the sooner Matt and Ryoko got together the better things would be for everyone involved. Tenchi was a nice kid and all, but he was clueless where women were concerned and Ses was reasonably sure the prince wasn't ready to get involved with woman yet. The boy needed to mature, and Ses guessed it would be several years more before Tenchi was prepared for a life long relationship. Ayeka could wait if she was so inclined, which the winged cat doubted, but Ryoko needed that kind of bond now. 

Landing on the back of the couch Ses found a comfortable spot on the edge where the cushions met the hard backing. Curling up Ses was about to close his eyes when a cracking sound caused him to look over to the love seat and the egg resting there. Hopping to his feet Ses spread his gossamer wings and floated over to the egg. Sniffing at the egg Ses was unsure what to do as the egg continued to quiver. He jumped back, hackles raised, as red cracks appeared along the glossy surface followed be a puff of steam. Bits of shell scattered as a white socked paw broke through the egg. Feeling foolish at threatening an egg hatching Ses sat back on his haunches and looked on curiously. 

It only took a few minutes for the newest incarnation of Ryo-Ohki to free herself from the remains of the egg. With a tired meow she crawled away from the shell before opening her eyes. Seconds after birth system protocols ran through her mind giving her the basic knowledge she would need along with establishing a connection to her partner. Once this was done Ryo-Ohki opened her eyes and looked at the world beyond. A pair of kaleidoscopic stared back. Sitting across from her was a creature of similar size with blue wings and golden fur. 

Ses looked at the brown cabbit trying to decide how he felt. He had made it no secret with Matt the he didn't like the former Ryo-Ohki, considering the creature crude and uninteresting. Still this was a new version of the cabbit, a clean slate if you will. And Ses had the first crack at her. The two sniffed each other as they came together circling one another curiously. Finding the other acceptable they did what creatures of their persuasion did best to get to know each other. They took a nap.

Matt stood there watching the rise and fall of the blankets as Ryoko slept peacefully upon the bed. A quietly as he could Matt leaned his sword on the nightstand before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Matt remembered the first time he had watched her sleep in a forest clearing near her cave. Then he had held her after they had confessed to each other their secrets, he about his powers, and she about her love for Tenchi. The feel of having her in his arms was bliss for Matt and being with her helped put a blanket over his troubled soul. He needed that feeling now more than ever.

Ryoko awoke slowly as she felt someone come to sit at the edge of her bed. Rolling over she didn't bother to sit up knowing who it was. Tenchi would have managed to fumble somehow by now and Ayeka would never have entered unannounced, neither would Sasami, Mihoshi was louder than a mack truck, and Washu used the link to communicate most of the time. Nope, that left only one person with both the skill and daring to enter her room while she slept. There was Matt with a warm smile but Ryoko also noticed the tired sag to his shoulders.

"You look like someone who's been putting off sleep for way too long," Ryoko rasped out snuggling into her pillow further.

"I'm glad you've gotten your sense of humor back," Matt said wryly, "Besides looks like you've gotten enough sleep for the both of us."

"You should know be now that one can never get enough sleep," Ryoko said playfully.

"You and Ses would be the best of friends," Matt muttered before turning the conversation to a serious tone, "Ryoko I need to talk to you about something, something important."

"We're talking now so go for it," she said offhandedly.

"Ok, well here it goes," Matt began, "I want you to stay here with me."

"What." Ryoko shrieked sitting up now, "Say that again."

"Well, you see," Matt started avoiding her flashing eyes, "I came up with this idea to control my powers better but I need your help."

"Ok I follow you there," Ryoko agreed, "But what was the part about you staying here? I thought you wanted to go home to Earth."

"Give me a chance to explain," Matt said trying to calm her, "After Funaho pardoned me for what happened and showed me the Guardian's enclave I got the idea while meditating there. I owe it to these people to set things right for what I have done. I'm going to take up the mantle of my ancestors and become a Guardian."

"You what," Ryoko said incredulously, "Have you lost your mind, there's nothing for you here."

"There's nothing for me on Earth either," Matt responded, "But you haven't let me finish yet. I have to find a balance to my powers otherwise what happened before will happen again. I have to learn new ways to channel my abilities and what better way than by protecting life instead of taking it."

"But why here Matt," Ryoko asked.

"Ryoko I don't like it any better than you, but on Jurai I have access to the knowledge and training I need to control my powers," Matt explained.

"I don't know if I can do it," Ryoko burying her face into Matt's gi, "I don't know if I can stay here."

"I'm not saying it will be easy Ryoko," Matt said smoothing her wild hair with one hand as he held her, "But it's the only way I'll ever be able to live with myself."

"I, I understand," Ryoko said pulling away and looking into his wondrous eyes, "I love you Matthew Aaron Carson, and I'm not going to lose you again."

"My heart and soul belong to you Ryoko," Matt said before their lips met.

Across the palace a very different conversation was taking place. In the lavish sitting room Ayeka and her aunt were trying to persuade the other two people in the room not to leave. With Azusa unfit to perform his duties as ruler of the empire it was decided that Ayeka, as heir, would fill his shoes for the time being. Also Sasami would remain on Jurai to receive formal training on her position as a princess of Jurai. Although the others didn't know it yet Matt would also stay along with Ryoko if he could persuade her to do so. Mihoshi had been recalled to the central office to report on teh incident and would be leaving wthin a matter of hours. That left Washu, and more importantly Tenchi to convince to remain on the capital world. It was not going well.

"I know Mihoshi has to go back to the galaxy police but why won't you two stay," Ayeka asked hoping for an explanation after both had refused her offer.

"I was partially do to Jurai's involvement with my work before that allowed Kagato to capture Me and Ryoko," Washu explained, "I like the privacy and anonyminity I have on Earth that I don't have here. I don't need the council breathing down my neck to solve their technical problems at every turn, they have the academy for that."

"We can't stop you Lady Washu," Funaho said sadly before turning to Tenchi, "But what about you Tenchi, here you are prince of a galactic empire, while on Earth you are but a student?"

"I know that Lady Funaho," Tenchi gulped facing the regal woman, "I'm not ready for the responsibility of being Crown Prince though. And after everything that's happened I just want to go home where things are simple."

"But Tenchi," Ayeka protested, "Washu might be the only one of us going back to Earth with you. Ryoko's going with Matt, what are you going to do then?"

"Don't you think I know that Ayeka," Tenchi said with more force than he meant too, "I just don't feel right staying here Ayeka. I saw the ugly side to being royalty and all the compromises you have to make. I can't do that."

"You'll be all alone like before Tenchi," Ayeka said quietly looking him in the eyes, pleading .

"I'm sorry Ayeka," was all he said before standing up and leaving.

Authors Note

I know this was a short one But I've been so busy I haven't had much time to work on this. I promise the next one will be longer but in the interest of moving the plot along I'm posting this. Anyhow the next chapter will see us full circle back the beginning of chapter one where Tenchi muses to the stars. Thanks to everyone for your always encouraging reviews and please keep 'em coming.

Smack54


	19. Completing the Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first

Completing the Circle

Tenchi stood there looking at her and wondering how he let her slip away. She was sitting on a large boulder within the massive dome that housed the Royal Gardens, at her side, curled up, were two furry forms one brown the other gold. Ryoko herself looked tranquil in the scenery dressed in an off white gi. Her legs were bent at the knee and draped down one side of the boulder, she held one arm out hand extended trying to get one of fluttering birds to land on it. Tenchi didn't think he could ever remember seeing Ryoko this at ease without the aid of saki and the onsen, like she had finally found a part of her that had been missing. _And it isn't me, _Tenchi ground his teeth in frustration. He felt like walking away right then and there but then reminded himself he had come this far so he might as well finish it.

"Hello Ryoko," Tenchi greeted trying to sound casual as he approached her.

"Oh Tenchi," Ryoko smiled and phased to him so she could pull him into a fierce hug.

Tenchi went stiff in surprise as he felt her embrace him as he always did but now for very different reasons. The image of an angry Matt catching the two like this entered Tenchi's mind and he pushed Ryoko back out to arms length. He looked deeply into her golden eyes trying to fathom what she was thinking, but unlike Matt he lacked the ability to read minds. She was looking at him curiously when Tenchi felt a small form crawling up onto his shoulder. The new Ryo-Ohki rubbed her head against his neck as Ses landed comfortably on Ryoko's opposite shoulder to regard Tenchi with those strange prismatic orbs.

"I'm glad your here Tenchi," Ryoko began cheerfully not catching his dour look, "You can keep me company until Matt gets back."

"Where is Matt," Tenchi asked looking around.

"Off that way," Ryoko waved in the general direction, "Meditating with Misaki."

"Misaki," Tenchi asked set back.

"It's part of Matt's new system of controlling his powers," Ryoko explained, "He's learning female Juraian martial arts from her so he doesn't have to use weapons any more."

"Yeah Ayeka told me that only male Juraians use weapons," Tenchi remembered, "But girls learn martial arts to defend themselves."

"That's how I understand it," Ryoko nodded in agreement and then changed the subject, "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you," Tenchi admitted somewhat sheepishly, "If that's ok with you."

"Why wouldn't it be," Ryoko asked perplexed.

"Well, you know, you and Matt and," Tenchi trailed off unable to say it out loud.

"Tenchi, I love you, you can always talk to me no matter what," Ryoko smiled gently laying a hand on Tenchi's shoulder.

"Ryoko, I," Tenchi let the words hang there before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I'm going home soon Ryoko, I know you're going to stay here with Matt, so I wanted to come and apologize."

"Apologize," Ryoko echoed in a whisper caught off guard, "Apologize for what?"

"For not having seen you sooner," Tenchi said honestly.

"Tenchi you've seen me every day for the past three years," Ryoko said not understanding the deeper meaning.

"I know, but not like that Ryoko," Tenchi said trying to clarify, "I saw you everyday but I never really looked past the tough exterior to the person underneath, and I feel bad about that Ryoko."

"Tenchi you don't have to apologize for anything like that," Ryoko sliding close to his side and slipping her arm around his shoulders petting Ryo-Ohki on his opposite arm., "You rescued me from the cave and took me into your home for no other reason than the goodness in heart. You gave me a life and a family, I can never repay you for that."

"Then why Ryoko," Tenchi shouted in frustration shrugging her arm off and stalking a short distance away turning away from her, there was anger in his voice when he spoke again, "Why did you choose him. Why won't you come home with me?"

"Tenchi, I," Now it was Ryoko who couldn't find the words as she reached towards him with one hand.

"If I mean so much to you then why are you staying here," Tenchi said turning towards her tears running down his face.

_Because you're an indecisive child, _Ses thought from Ryoko's shoulder although nobody could pick up the remark.

"Because your not in love with me Tenchi," Ryoko said finally, "All this time with Ayeka and I fighting over you while you basically ignore both of us. You never once told either of us how you felt and ran away every time we tried to get close to you."

"But Ryoko," Tenchi protested, "I didn't want to hurt either of you."

"That's not good enough Tenchi," Ryoko snapped angrier than she had ever been with the Juraian prince, "Either of us would have stepped aside if you chose the other in a definite way. But you never did so we fought over who had the right to woe you. I don't know about Ayeka but I'm tired of all that Tenchi. I need to loved, openly and honestly, and you can't give me that."

_Go, Ryoko, go, _Ses cheered silently from her shoulder.

"Ryoko if you give me time I can give you that kind of love," Tenchi tried to win her back.

"Time," Ryoko spat, "I'm tired of waiting Tenchi, I've had one 'maybe' too much."

"So your just giving up," Tenchi said his shoulders sagging in frustration. 

_How dare you try to make this seem her fault, _Ses thought raising his hackles.

"Tenchi I'm not giving up." Ryoko said her anger draining away at seeing him hurt by her words, "I just found someone else. I'm sorry Tenchi but I can't go back to Earth with you."

"I understand," Tenchi whispered unable to look her in the eye at that moment, "I hope you're happy together."

Ryoko didn't say anything as he left figuring nothing she could say at that moment would offer him any comfort. Ses flapped away as her partner scampered up her back to take his spot on her shoulder and offering a comforting meow. Ryoko just stood there for several long minutes considering what she had just done. Fourth months ago she would have thought herself insane for dumping Tenchi, but then she had met Matt. The traveler had changed everything, first with his mysterious powers and later sacrificing himself to save her life. Over and over again he had proven his love for her, giving up his dream woman, his freedom, even his life. Ryoko loved Tenchi still yes, but a bigger part of her loved the swordsman more, and more importantly he loved her. At that moment Ryoko couldn't find it in herself to feel too bad about how things had worked out. Not only was she in love, but someone was in love with her.

Matt sat there in the darkness allowing the essence to flow through him, fill him with it's power. The strength of it astounded Matt, here on Jurai his powers were amplified by the space trees but the truth of his strength was the fact that he carried the combined essence of an entire clan within himself. He was the last, and of all those who had come before him the strongest, the most dangerous. Pushing aside those thoughts Matt refocused the essence onto a different emotion before the rage could come up. Ryoko, he formed a mental image of her bathed in a golden glow her arms wide open. He allowed the golden light to envelope his own blue aura letting the soothing feeling rush through him. His essence combined with her's filled Matt with a sense of peace he had never known.

"Matt," the Guardian snapped his eyes open at the sound of the quiet voice. Looking around in the darkness of his room he saw the silhouette of a woman.

"Ryoko," Matt asked the figure, coming out of his meditation left him temporarily unable to sense others essence.

"No it's Ayeka," The prince answered taking a step forward.

"What can I do for you princess," Matt said reaching across the bed to flick on a light.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but," Ayeka gasped as light bathed the room in a soft glow, She averted her eyes realizing Matt was naked other than the bandages he still wore over his hands where Serendus had cut him.

"Oh sorry," Matt mumbled reaching for his gi pants, "I wasn't expecting visitors this late."

"I apologize for the late hour," Ayeka said turning around once Matt had pulled on the loose pants, "But I wished to speak to you privately."

"Well nobodies here," Matt said indicating to the empty room, "Go for it, what's on your mind."

"I have a request," Ayeka started somewhat hesitantly, "Now that you have decided to remain on planet Jurai and take on the role of Guardian I've come to talk to you about the royal family."

"I've been briefed by Misaki and Funaho," Matt waved her off dismissively, "I know all about your bonds with the Space Trees and what not."

"No not about that," Ayeka stopped him from continuing, "I'm sure my mother and aunt are instructing you on all you need to know as a Guardian. So you must know that they are assigned to individual members of the Royal Family to protect for life?"

"That was the tradition I'm told," Matt agreed curious as to where the princess was going with this.

"I've come to assign you your charge," Ayeka stated, "As the Regent to the throne I have the power to do so."

"I understand that before the Guardians protected the Royal Family on a one on one basis," Matt tried to explain, "But there is only one of me now, not an entire clan."

"Yes I know," Ayeka agreed with him, "And for the last six thousand years we have been without the services of the Guardians yet we survive. We have the powers of the space trees and the Light Hawk to protect us."

"Still princess," Matt argued, "You are not invincible, take Ryoko and myself for instance."

"I know that is why I have come to assign you a charge," Ayeka told him regally.

"I will agree to be your Guardian on one condition," Matt said guessing where this was going, "You must leave Ryoko alone I will not protect you from her if you start the quarrel."

"I am more than capable of protecting myself," Ayeka said haughtily, "There is another who will become your charge."

"If not you then who," Matt prompted, "It can't be Tenchi, he's at least as strong as I am, Misaki is my teacher and Funaho is also, now your father..."

"It's Sasami," Ayeka finished for him.

"What, Sasami," Matt looked at the purple haired princess in confusion.

"For reason not to be disclosed at this time Sasami has lost her Juraian powers permanently and as she grows will need a way to compensate for that lose," Ayeka explained, "You will fill that role and become her protector."

"If that is your wish Princess then so be it," Matt bowed before her, "I will become Guardian to Princess Sasami Jurai."

"Thank you Matt," Ayeka said lifting his chin to look into his strange eyes before leaving.

Deep within the Royal Gardens there stood a simple tree surrounded by a shallow pool, to the casual observer it wasn't a particularly spectacular tree. Yet this was the most treasured of all the Space Trees, the first. Sor-ra-eyu stood before the tree basking in it's power for a moment allowing it to join with her essence. While her master slept above Sor-ra-eyu used this time to acquaint herself with her new home and naturally she had come to the strongest power source first, Tsunami. The appearance of a symbol on the bark shook the ghost from her thoughts as the image of another regal woman formed. 

Nearly as tall as teh ghost Tsunami appeared before her tree. He long blue hair flowed down her back to her feet in two long tails held by rings at regular intervals. Unlike the ghost's skimpy attire the goddess wore a beautiful blue and white robe that covered her form from neck to toe, although any onlookers would be hard pressed to choose which was more desirable. Tsunami narrowed her pink eyes to glare at Sor-ra-eyu, through Sasami Tsunami knew who this wicked creature was.

"Why have you come here," Tsunami demanded.

"Just out for an evening strole," Sor-ra-eyu said innocently, "I just wanted to meet my new neighbors that's all."

"We have nothing to discuss spirit," the goddess hissed.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight pink eye," Sor-ra-eyu smiled back, "Although I assure you I am your equal."

"I can sense your strength," Tsunami continued to glare at the tall woman, "But it does not belong to you alone."

"How true," the regal woman admitted, "I borrow my master's essence to animate like this but I can use it better than he does. But like I said I didn't come here to fight just to talk."

"About what," Tsunami demanded wanting this over as quickly as possible.

"You should get used to having me around goddess," Sor-ra-eyu teased, "You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on."

Tsunami blinked as Sor-ra-eyu faded from view understanding that with the Guardian protecting Sasami they would indeed be spending a lot of time together. It was not a thought the goddess relished.

Tenchi was staring out the star port of Yukinojo trying to put his thoughts in order as he, Washu, and Mihoshi headed back to Earth. After banishing the image of the swordsman from his mind Tenchi focused on the others. Ayeka dressed in her robes of office with Sasami beside her. He was going to miss both of them a lot especially Sasami's cooking. Ryo-Ohki was staying also, happy to be with both Ryoko and Sasami still, Tenchi liked her child form and would miss having the cabbit leap into his arms after having learned something new. Mihoshi was only dropping him Washu back on Earth before returning to GP Central Command for a new assignment. So Tenchi was losing her too. Tenchi sighed, the days of the house being filled with alien women were gone. But more importantly his innocence was gone but in it's place maybe something more valuable. Determination. 

Authors Note

And there you have it, the tale is complete at last. What a ride it's been, I've loved working on this story in my spare (and not so spare) time. I want to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews and hope my future works will garner half the praise. Have no far though for some time in the future I'll find my way back to this time line and write more about Tenchi, Matt, and Ryoko. Thanks again.

Smack54


	20. Bios, Notes, and Opinions

Bios, Notes, and Opinions

I'm posting this to give people some more info on the various new characters introduced within this story and throw around some ideas. Enjoy.

Matthew Aaron Carson

Age: 23

Height: 6'

Weight: 160

Eyes: Blue with a starburst of green surrounded by a ring of purple

Hair: Brown unless in direct sunlight when it is blonde

Known Powers: Mind reading through eye contact, able to use inert energy within object he come in contact with, Healing of injury through empathetic contact, can sense those he is familiar with by their essence.

Matt is the sole remaining Guardian although he has only recently come to know this. Most of his life has been spent in searching for his origins while dealing with his strange abilities. A master swordsman trained in the most deadly style to ever come out of Japan Matt is extremely dangerous to his enemies and at times even to his friends. Matt has deep feelings for Ryoko and hopes that someday she might feel the same way as well. 

Sor-ra-eyu

Age: unknown

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 126

Eyes: Green with a starburst of purple surrounded by a ring of blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Known Powers: Ability to steal the essence of others and use it as her own, form energy shields and bolts, mind reading, teleportation.

Sor-ra-eyu is a ghost created by Matt's needs to have someone who understands him. She is in all effects his ideal woman, tall, beautiful, and powerful. Sor-ra-eyu can only normally manifest herself when Matt sleeps and she has access to his powers however Matt can grant her temporary form in time of great need. This regal woman also knows all the answers to Matt's questions about his past and his powers. Sor-ra-eyu has complete mastery over her essence and as such requires none of the strict discipline Matt does to control her powers. Her personality however is unstable as she fixated on Matt and being with him which can cause serious trouble for the swordsman.

Sosselleselarian Etchican Torivarian Thinderal Monicar

Age: 7000

Length: 10"

Eyes: Prismatic

Fur: Gold

Known Powers: Psychic link with his host, flight

Ses (his nick name) is a small winged cat, the last surviving member of his species who was put into cryo sleep after his planet was destroyed. Ses requires specific mental energies in order to survive which on his world were provided by large slow thinking creatures, now however her draws theses energies from Matt and indeed the two seem to get along. 

Serendus

Age: Unknown

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 165

Eyes: Gray

Hair: Black

Known Powers: able to manipulate both Ryo-Ohki's crystals and the Gems themselves

Serendus is an Emissary of Tokimi planted as a spy on Jurai in order to capture Tsunami, Washu and Ryoko. While his past remains a mystery it is clear he is trained in combat along with abilities granted to him by his goddess. He is fixated with Ryoko, whom he call Gem Bearer, although why remains a mystery.

Notes

This story is based off the OVA series although most of what I wrote about Jurai is gleened from my imperfect understanding of the planet because I have yet to read the Mangas that offer more detail so please excuse any inconsistencies. Also this story is the first in what I am now going to call the Dreams Continuum. Two others will follow this covering Tenchi's life after returning to Earth and Ryoko's experiences on Jurai with Matt. Also to be posted when I finish it is another side story covering the forging of Matt's sword and the events that lead him to Misaki shrine. The Guardians story is being placed on hold until I have more time to dedicate to working on it as my ideas are pretty vague at the moment. 

Opinions

Ok I was putting this off but after having read Space Pirate Minagi's review I just have to defend my view of the subject of the "romance" between Tenchi and Ryoko. I'm thrilled to have gotten a negative review, however I just wish she had read more carefully and thought a bit more before calling my works lame. First off Matt is not better looking than Tenchi just different and a bit exotic that's all. Second he is not more powerful than Tenchi, in fact he's not even as powerful as Ryoko he just applies his power differently. If you remember the two of them took Matt down in chapter five. While he went on a rampage on Jurai remember even Ayeka could block his essence. I have no doubt that Tenchi with the Light Hawk Wings could thrash Matt rather quickly. What Matt has over Tenchi is sheer skill in terms of knowing how to kill nothing more. 

Now as to Ryoko not falling for someone else besides Tenchi is just unrealistic and pathetic. Ryoko loves Tenchi I agree but people grow and change, that's life. Ryoko is child like in her feelings towards Tenchi and this story is in part about her maturing. Now I thought about this long and hard while I was writing this story and about Tenchi as a character and why he never chose any of the girls. The answer I came up with is he's just not ready too yet. Tenchi is a young man trying to find his place in life and isn't ready to commit to anyone yet. I don't think he really loves Ryoko where as Ryoko needs to be loved to grow. Tenchi doesn't need her, Matt on the other hand does. Here is a man who's been through a lot in his life wrestling with his own soul while looking for something that might not exist. Their coming together in mutual need is perfectly understandable. 

To conclude it is not only possible for Tenchi to lose Ryoko but extremely likely under the right circumstances. It's cruel to think Ryoko (and Ayeka for that matter) would spend all her time pining over Tenchi just because he's a nice guy. He does nothing in any of the series to make any of the girls want to stay with him romantically. I love Tenchi as a show and all the characters thus my writing in the genre but to be perfectly honest I never saw Tenchi with either Ryoko or Ayeka. Want find out who I think it is? Well you'll just have to wait for me to finish my two epilogue stories titled 'A Dream Lost' and 'A Dream No More' respectively to find my take on everything. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing it really keeps me going good or bad.

Smack54


End file.
